


Encore

by happywife416



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Adoption, Established Relationship, F/M, Singing, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 47,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: Inquisition sequel to Its All in a Song, although its not required reading for this. Haven has plenty of places for a Red Jenny to hide, especially when its a rogue apostate with as much experience as Rose Hawke. Pair that with a grim determination to stay together after a year's separation, Rose and Varric find that while the family by blood in Kirkwall may be long gone, the family you find can form a stronger bond. Places and faces, new and old, take them on a whirlwind of adventure on a quest to save Thedas.





	1. Sparrow's Run

_Sparrow,_

_All these business people and no shop for little people. Plenty of shops for jackboots. No fence and we have things to take back. Get your arse down here. Also, dwarf you're lookin for is here.  Too clever. Always saying something, but never saying it straight. Crossbow's nice. I need some more fancy arrows._

Hawke folded the paper back along its creases and slid it into a pouch on her belt. She ran a finger along her dagger pommel, the weight of them reassuring at her waist. Hawke's Key was strapped across her back, it's weight uncomfortable after months of neglect. She heard Bela's boots on the deck behind her. "Are you sure about West Hill, songbird? There are better ports we can drop you at, actual ports. I can even take you down the river."

She shook her head. "No. I want to come in quiet, get the lay of the land again and gather what information I can about this hole in the sky."

"You wound me." Bela stumbled dramatically but trailed off with a knowing smile. "You just don't want a witness when you bribe him into not yelling at you."

Hawke leaned against the railing, her face splitting into a grin. "I'm headed to Haven on Red Jenny and Coterie business. He can just try and keep me out. I'm the line to the best fence in Orlais and can get them anything they want out of the empire for a price. They need me."

Bela's dark eyes turned serious and she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Just make sure they don't need your head off your shoulders. We have things to do."

She sighed, leaning her head on to her shoulder. "I will stay very much alive. We need to steal the Queen of Antiva. I've seen the Empress and she's not worth taking." Bela chuckled.

West Hill had a dock, barely, but Bela and her crew dropped her off with a few waves and blown kisses. Hawke settled her cloak more carefully over her staff, hoping it was hidden and set off for the stables. The stable master was a portly fellow, red cheeked and smiling. His children followed him on his rounds through the stable, helping him feed the horses and brushing the more docile beasts. She called out. "Do you have any for sale?"

He eyed her, the dark cloak over dark armor and her face deep within the hood. "Why?"

"I'm headed to Haven, the Inquisition’s there with its Herald of Andraste." The youngest girl approached her, barely toddling on her tiny legs and held up her arms. Hawke sighed and picked her up, smiling when the girl tugged on her hood.

The man nodded slowly, watching the baby. "How's your seat?"

She snorted. "Please, something placid. I haven't ridden in many years." The girl pulled the hood askew exposing part of her face and then patted Hawke's nose. "You found me!"

He laughed. "Come meet Nightmare."

Nightmare was coal black, white markings scrolled up her legs and nose like she ran through fire. Hawke felt diminutive sitting on her broad back but she had been placid and sweet natured as she handed over the gold and rode to the edge of town. Now she sat still as stone, flexing her hardened warhorse muscles. Hawke leaned forward, resting her head against her mane. "I wish your old man had left a list of bribes. What does a chevalier do with a horse?"

An amused whinny drifted back to her with a flicker of ear. Hawke reached into her loaded saddlebags and pulled out an apple, absentmindedly munching while she thought about how long this journey was going to be if she had to drag the horse the whole way. Nightmare's ears tilted back to her and her eyebrows arched. "Would you like an apple?"

Nightmare danced in place making her grab for the reins. She stilled quickly and Hawke leaned forward to give her a second apple. The horse munched happily and when it was finished she started off down the road. Hawke stared at the point between the horse's ears with a grin. "We are going to get along just fine."

 

"For an encampment of the mourning faithful, you have an awful lot of weapons and siege equipment." Varric's head jerked up from gazing into the fire. Black boots laced up to the woman's knees where they neatly bowed over leggings. Twin daggers rested on broad hips amongst packets and bottles hanging from the belt. A couple of saddle bags dangled from her shoulder. Even without the usual red heraldry blazed across her chest there was no mistaking the armor and the woman in it.  "And for all those weapons, you just leave the gates open, letting just anyone wander in as they please. I could smuggle an admiral and her crew in and no one would notice until they set the tavern on fire."

Varric shot to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Hawke pouted under her hood. "Really? That's the best you can do, storyteller?"

"It's not safe for you here."

She shrugged. "Hiding in plain sight and actually I'm here on business, the fact my handsome dwarf is here is an added bonus."

Varric crossed his arms. "You have business with Ruffles?"

Hawke laughed. "Oh no. Not official, the lovely ambassador has that covered. You have the Carta and the Guild taken care of. I'm here for the Jenny and Coterie."

"Buttercup is something else." Varric shook his head. "You still shouldn't be here. They are still looking for you."

"I'm pretty sure Sister Nightingale knows I'm here." Hawke jerked her thumb towards the Chantry. "If you'd like I can go introduce myself to everyone and be done with it."

"If you-." People turned at his raised voice and he grabbed her by the elbow dragging her into his tent. "You need to leave. Get somewhere safe."

Hawke tossed back her hood. "To the void with being safe, Varric. I'm done. When they set sail from Kirkwall with you, I laid low and waited. I find out the Conclave blew up; you didn't send a word." She stabbed a finger into his chest as he winced. "Not a damn word. I put out word to the Jennys for information, anything. Maker’s balls, I asked the damn Carta and Guild, who were so happy to see me again provided I didn’t damage any statues or members this time. I heard that a fake Chantry sister may have seen a dwarf with a crossbow with the Herald of Andraste. Sera decided she wanted to meet the Herald and sent word the moment she set eyes on you. I am not leaving." She punctuated each word with another jab. "I will not fucking cry again, you frustrating dwarf."

Varric wrapped his hands around hers before she bruised him. "I'm alright. All in one piece, still telling lies, and making a killing at Wicked Grace." She leaned her forehead against his with a sigh. "It's hard to send word when the Seeker reads everything and most communications are still down."

Hawke snorted. "Everything?"

He ran his thumb across her purpled knuckles with a smirk. "Everything."

"Good thing you're the one that sends the dirty stuff then." Varric chuckled. "You're still in trouble, storyteller."

He heaved a sigh. "And since you are so determined to stay, I guess I'll have to make it up to you."

Hawke smiled. "Well, you did drag me into a tent."

Their lips brushed tenderly before melting against each other. Hawke tangled her hands in his hair as his fingers bruised her hips. Varric mumbled against her lips. "Maker, I've missed you." He trailed open mouthed kisses down her throat. "And you're wearing too much armor."

Hawke giggled. "I just spent a week straight on horseback. And that cot is not big enough for that."

Varric tugged at the buckles before dropping the armor on the ground, smirking at her. "That's a lot of talk from the woman who convinced me to do that on a ship." He kissed her again as he slid his hands under her shirt and across bare skin.

Hawke sighed at his touch. "It had a door that locked." She pulled it over her head. "But since you insist." She sat on the cot and grabbed his belt, pulling him close. She kissed him slow and deep, tugging his lip between hers before releasing it. She grinned up at him. "You better find a way to keep quiet or everyone will know I'm here."

His hand traveled in lazy paths up and down her spine. She had returned to the hardened feline grace she had possessed when they first met in the time they had been apart; too few meals and too many long days doing Maker knows what. He hadn't asked about the bruises that marred her flesh in various shades of purple and green or wounds in various stages of healing or why she hadn't healed them. Not yet, not with her contented sighs warming across his chest and her legs tangled with his.

 Hawke blew a stray curl from her face. "You know, for all your protests about this camp bed, this is the most comfortable I've been since Val Royeaux."

 "You cuddled with Gabby?" He chuckled, thinking of the red headed, green eyed Red Jenny that had a fondness for royal blue and mean left hook.

"Mhm." She wiggled up on to her elbow, eyes sparkling. "Naked in a four poster bed with the finest women you can find in Val Royeaux." She chuckled huskily, nipping at his chin. "Sometimes we dipped each other in chocolate first, sometimes we found a dwarven serving girl so I wouldn't miss you too much."

He snorted. "Careful or I'll ask for a demonstration the next time we see her." Hawke laughed. His arm tightened around her waist. "Please tell me you slept in bed other than when you were with Gabby?"

 She averted her gaze and trailed a finger down his nose. "Do you tell people to aim specifically for your nose? Or do you not duck still?"

 "Sometimes ducking isn't an option."

 Her gaze hardened as it snapped back to his. "Well, seems like I need to visit the Seeker."

 "Hawke-."

 "Don't Hawke me. If it was me, what would you do?" He glowered before heaving a sulky sigh. She softened. "Hey." She kissed him. "I love you, you insufferable dwarf."

 "I love you too, menace." He was quiet a moment. "Stay away from the Seeker and I won't ask where the new scars are from."

 A calculating look entered her eye as she drummed her fingers on his chest. She chewed her lip a moment before shaking her head. "You'll have to sweeten that deal a little more." Her voice was soft but the underlying ice worried him more than the bruises and scars, more than the hollowness in her cheeks and the darkness under her eyes. "It's been a year, a long fucking, maker forsaken, void blasted year. She owes me."

 He tilted up her chin. "Tell me." His plea shook her.

She sighed, snuggling herself tightly into his side. "There are good Templars and bad, Varric. They don't send good ones after people like me." She was quiet for several heartbeats after lacing her fingers with his. "Bela didn't make Val Royeaux to get me, not in time once I found out they got wind of me. Gabby saw them take me in and gathered a couple of other Jennies and the Coterie there. It took them two weeks but it was enough time for them to do some damage. I couldn't do any magic for almost a week I had been hit so many times with their little trick. A new Templar, every couple of hours and each time they reminded me I was waiting for the Divine and her Right Hand." He felt her smile, feral with too many teeth. "They tried other things but they learned I was no Circle mage with no bite without her magic. It was an enlightening trip." She settled her chin against his shoulder so she could watch his face. "It'll take a lot of sweetening for me to not grind an axe against that woman's skull. Between that, kidnapping you, and now I'm in Ferelden of all places. I don't like Ferelden."

Her playful whine didn't shake the anger and hurt from his features. She straddled him, leaning forward until their torsos melted together and her hair sheltered their faces. "It's nothing I haven't dealt with before, love. You can't have the Carta kill every Templar in Val Royeaux."

 He glared at her a moment and she arched her eyebrows knowingly. He sighed in defeat. "You are ruining my plan of sending you away to safety." He wrapped his arms around her before rubbing their broken noses together.

 She laughed softly. "That's my job, to ruin all your plans." She sat up, fingers tracing designs through his chest hair. "Is anywhere safe with the glowing sky vagina shitting demons everywhere?"

 He choked, coughing as he stared up at her too pleased grin. "You misunderstand some basic functions of your anatomy if you think vaginas do that."

 She snorted. "Fine. Glowing sky vagina birthing demons everywhere until we are ass deep in the fuckers."

 "That's worse."

 She chuckled. "At least we finally agree that I'm staying." At his sigh, she rolled her eyes. "Or I can go stand naked on the roof of the Chantry and scream about the green sky vagina shitting demons everywhere until the Herald has me locked away for being a nuisance." She leaned forward with a victorious grin. "The cells are in the Chantry with very simple locks. You know what else is in the Chantry? The Seeker's bed. What would she say to the Champion waiting for her? Hmm?"

He groaned. "You win, Menace."

Later Hawke's pencil flew across the paper, food forgotten at her side. She chewed her lip, glaring at his notes before nodding, and her hand resumed its flight across the page again. "You know, if I had known you were going to force me into being your apprentice, I would have wandered around a few more hours. I do have work to do."

"It is your fault that I am so far behind on my correspondence and work in general." Hawke half glared at him and he grinned. "Besides, you didn't sound put out when we talked about it."

She flushed and bent her head back to her work. "It's called coercion. Aveline says it's illegal." She sighed and stretched. "You can't keep me chained to the campfire this whole time. I want to explore. There's a tavern."

"And that sums up Haven."

Hawke rolled her eyes. "You are no fun in your old age. It's not like anyone will recognize me."

"As long as you don't drink." Varric arched an eyebrow at her. She shrugged. "Later we'll both go."

Hawke shook her head, chuckling. "Okay, Papa Varric. I'll be a good little menace."

He grinned. "I want to watch your first drink of that piss they call ale."

"It can't be that bad."

"Not even Broody would find it agreeable." Hawke blinked several times and picked up her forgotten dinner and took a bite. "Your face is going to stick like that."

"I didn't miss Ferelden."


	2. Tavern Tales

"A refuge of the faithful is a place I never pictured for you, menace." She hummed low, he could feel the vibrations against his chest. "It doesn't surprise me that the first thing you do is pillage their library."

Hawke gave a disgusted snort, snapping the tome shut and watched the dust hang in the air. "Libraries have an inventory, and this Chantry is lacking. I found this in the top shelf of the tavern. Haven has a fascinating, and morbid, past."

"How much of it do you believe?"

"Oh, all of it. Mindless cultists, blood sacrifice, just another day in Thedas." She snuggled into him, head lazily against his shoulder. "When you're tired of being the barrel leaner, let me know, storyteller."

He wrapped his hands in hers. "And what about the Herald?"

"Well." She sighed. "I can't say the giant hole in the sky doesn't exist or that her mark doesn't work. As a woman, I want an introduction sometime. " She tapped her boot against the cot. "As for Andraste, I believe Andraste was a real woman, a woman who did great things, maybe terrible things. A woman whose story has turned with time." She gazed at their hands, opening and closing her fingers and watching the shadows play across the Tethras ring she had found all those years ago. "Bride of the Maker? Not so much. I have a hard time believing that someone created all of this, gave people free will and then went oh no they did bad and decided ignoring the problem was the best solution." He could imagine the quirk of her eyebrow and her smirk. "It is a very Chantry solution to problems."

They sat quietly for a time before she wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I know you believe, Varric. Sometimes I envy you that. I can even understand why people find solace in the Qun. Our world is insane. But I just can't find it for me, no matter how many times I sing the Chant."

He kissed her hair. "And here I thought you were a heathen that didn't even know the Chant."

Hawke shook her head smiling. "Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written." Her voice caught. "Canticle of Benedictions is my favorite. Beth spent a summer making Carver and I memorize the whole thing. If she hadn't been a mage, she would have been a sister. A good one." She drug their joined hands across her face. "Maybe it would be easier to believe."


	3. Regrets

Hawke was cross legged in the middle of their tent examining her armor while he wrote. "You know Alanna reacted to red lyrium the exact same way you did?"

Hawke's eyebrows threatened to join her swept back hair. "She's the Herald of Andraste. She most certainly does not speak like that."

"Her exact words were what is this shit." Hawke laughed. "If Rivaini and Daisy had a demon baby, I'm pretty sure it would be her."

"That's oddly terrifying and adorable, little pirate elf babies." She sighed heavily, settling back and started working her armor again. She meticulously went over each strap, checked the buckles and stitching for wear. She wreathed the oil bottle in flame to warm it, hissing around her fingers when she got it too hot.

"I've watched you do that for years and that's first time I've seen you burn yourself, menace."

"Distracted."

"Surely you've developed an immunity to the chest hair by now." Varric's laugh died as she continued the careful swipes of her oil cloth. "What's wrong, Hawke?"

She sighed, leaning back against their barrel. "Have you noticed all the kids here? Hey sweetheart, let's go see the blown up Chantry and take the kids. It'll be great. Maybe the Herald will bless them." She paused a moment. "I don't count the people fleeing the war. Where do they have to go? The rest of Ferelden is barely able to stand up in a stiff wind." She rubbed a drop of oil into the leather, staring at the pattern it formed as it deepened the color.

Varric set down his pen. "I thought you liked kids?"

Hawke sniffed loudly. He got up as she waved him off. "I do like them. That's the problem." She huffed and settled into his lap as he joined her on the ground. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder. "You'd think after all these years I'd finally be used to the fact I can't. It's been what? Five years since I beat the Arishok?"

"Six." Varric kissed her hair, wrapping his arms around her. "I think you're allowed as much time as you want to be upset about it. You'd be a good mother."

She shook her head before adjusting to lean back in his lap. "On the run from the Chantry. My translating business was burned down so I went back to stealing for a living." She tapped her finger across his lips. "No counter arguments that make sense. I don't want to cry. I want reasons as to why I shouldn't be upset, like I can go to Antiva whenever I want. I don't have to share my chocolate."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'd change it if I could. I think we'd make cute demons."

Her blue eyes overflowed even as they crinkled at the corners. "I hate you just a little."

He rubbed circles along her spine. "I’d rather you hate me then yourself. When all this is done, we'll find a half dozen kids that need stories read to them every night and mabaris to go with them. By the time this war is over I think there will be a lot of lonely kids."

She sighed, relaxing into his touch. "I hope your wrong on that, storyteller." She smiled a little. "But I'll hold you to that anyway."


	4. Lyrium Thugs

Hawke sidled up behind him, staying neatly in the shadow of the building as the straggling groups made their way into Haven. "So she sided with the mages." Varric nodded and she whistled low before laughing. She settled her chin on his shoulder and he reached back to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her close. The trip to Redcliffe had been weird and that was before the Inquisitor had started babbling about traveling to the future with Sparkler and saying red lyrium had been growing out of him. It was not a pleasant thought. The woman tucked into his side though, he turned slightly to stare at her as she watched the parade thoughtfully, she was a pleasant thought. "Where are they going to get all the lyrium for this many mages?" 

Her blue eyes met his eyes, brows knit together in mild concern but he could make out the amusement quivering along her bottom lip. "Well, I imagine Ruffles will know."

She snorted. "Varric. Merchants Guild and Carta." She kissed his scowling cheek. "Legal routes of lyrium are closed to them right now and you know it. And Kirkwall is a long haul from here, but you could still put yourself and some people you want owing you forward, you know. There's nothing wrong with taking advantage of a situation before someone else does." She nodded. "As for a closer source, give Ruffles Val Cadash's name. She's running the business out of West Hill. Val can get her enough lyrium to keep them going for a while until they can get a couple steady suppliers."

"Val Cadash is a thug." He chuckled. 

She grinned. "Val Cadash is my thug and I get a quarter of her profits because I helped her find that damn deposit." She turned into him, her breath warming his skin as she murmured against him. "You make me very rich and I'm sure I can make the name dropping worth your while."

His hand ran down her hip, the smooth leather of leggings posing no resistance as he drew her closer. "Menace."

She chuckled huskily against his lips. "A veritable plague. Do we have a deal?" He caught her lip between his teeth, a rumble in his chest answering her pleased hiss before their lips locked together in agreement. 

Varric came back to their tent, Ruffkes had been grateful for the suggestions of how to acquire more lyrium until he said Cadash. He swore he could hear Hawke chuckling in the rafters as he reassured her that while Val Cadash was a ruthless when it came to protecting her businesses and family, which included her workers, she was a fair merchant and efficient. Other lyrium smugglers would be happy to sell to the Inquisition at elevated prices they couldn't afford yet and rob the shipments. Val would charge them but she would make sure they got it. 

Hawke was standing beside the small table her shirt tugged up around her shoulder as she pulled a bandage around her bicep and hissed. He grabbed it from between her teeth and pulled it away from her skin. The wound was shallow but long and hastily stitched back together. "How did you manage that?"

"Sera." She sighed. "We were practicing in the training yard and I should have ducked."

He raised an eyebrow at that and wound the bandage back around it, noting the acidic herbal smell. "And you didn't heal it why?"

Both her eyebrows raised to match his. "I'm supposed to laying low remember? I don't want someone investigating magic in the dwarf's tent. And Sera doesn't know I'm a mage, she does not approve of the Inquisitor bringing them in. Poor thing was almost in tears a few times; I'm not giving her anymore shocks this week." 

He snorted, tying off the dressing and smoothing her shirt over it. "No more playing with live arrows." He kissed her gently and felt her smile. 

"You are no fun." They both laughed. "What did Ruffles have to say about Val?" 

"Only nice things." Hawke stopped moving, he thumped her on the back when she began turning blue. "Breathe, menace." She snorted and then giggled. He steered her into the chair. "How much whiskey did you have to stitch that up?"

Her cheeks flushed brighter. "Enough to know you're supposed to be the one in the chair." He shook his head as she erupted into more giggles. She wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her chin against him, her eyes darkening when he hardened against her breasts. "This works though." 

He leaned down and captured her lips, catching her when she melted against him. His laughter danced across her skin as he straightened with her in his arms. "The only thing we are working on is a nap."

She pouted up at him before grinning wickedly. "A naked nap?"


	5. Don't Remind Me

"What is that Mage doing?"

Varric dispatched the red Templar in front of him and looked towards what was left of the training field. Hawke was standing knee deep in snow casting spells as quick as she could, alternating impressive wind cyclones and ice to put out fires, letting trapped people escape. Alanna and the others were still away but it was only a matter of time before they pulled back behind of the gate.

"Everyone inside!" She sent a jagged ice spear into an advancing red Templar.

Varric settled his back to hers guarding her and the refugees against the invading horde. "Hawke, you need to head through the gates."

"Will you stop acting like I am a fragile flower?" She sent a fireball careening down the path, igniting several Templars allowing a family to escape to the safety of the gate.

"I didn't say you were a flower." A bolt caught another in the throat. "I'm saying the dog would eat my boots if you don't make it home."

Hawke's huff of laughter was lost to the roar of an avalanche burying the advancing army. Haven's cheers were short lived as the dragon swooped down upon them. Hawke turned to stare at him. "You just had to fucking say it."

"Now is not the time to remind me."

They took off for the gate at a sprint, Cullen ushering them in with the straggling refugees. He gave her a second glance but Hawke ducked behind a man who could double as a door. Hawke hissed in Varric's ear. "Never suggest to any asshole again that they pull a dragon out of their ass."

"At least you recognized him too."

Hawke gave a disgusted laugh. "You can't forget something that ugly."

"Varric!" The Herald's voice rang out.

"Duty calls." In the jostle of people fleeing for the Chantry, Varric grabbed her hands, pulling her close. "Get somewhere safe."

Hawke shook her head. "Storyteller. That's a dragon, this is a town of tents. These people need heroes." Their kiss was short, desperate and bittersweet. Varric headed to the Herald and looked back as Hawke scooped up a child. Their eyes shined with words left unspoken before they both turned away with jobs to do.


	6. Dragon Mage

"I'm tired." The girl whined as dawn crept over the mountains.

"I know, little one. I am too." The girl was clinging to Hawke's back, her pointy little chin digging into her shoulder with every step.

"How far have we gone?" Hawke stopped and shifted her higher and turned to look behind them. They could still see the ruins of Haven, smoke billowing from the snow. "Oh." The little girl sniffed.

"What's your name?" Hawke turned back up the slope and clicked to the horse.

"Anora."

"A little queen then! How old are you?" Hawke squinted against the newly sun blazed snow, her mind going through the saddlebags for something to wrap around their faces.

"Six, almost seven." The girl sniffed again loudly. "I miss my mommy."

"Hey, hey." Hawke led them out of the way and swung the girl down from her back.

The little girl rubbed her eyes. "I won't cry."

Hawke stared down at her before dropping to her knee. "You can cry all you want. I miss my mom too, little queen. Sometimes I even cry when I do."

Tears began to fall down the girl's cheeks and she threw her arms around Hawke's neck. Hawke picked her up and hugged her. "You cry as much as you want to." Nightmare butted Hawke's shoulder as she stood. "Can I trust you to follow without me holding your lead, Nightmare?" The horse snorted and snuffled her hair. They nudged their way back into the line of people. Hawke tightened her arms around the girl as she felt her shaking sobs begin. "You cry all you need, little queen. I've got you."

It was well past midnight when Varric found them. Hawke was leaned shoulder to shoulder with Nightmare. "You carried her this whole way?"

Hawke nodded, ignoring the shooting pain it caused in her neck. "She cried herself to sleep on the slope, woke up a while to talk and then slept most of the day. I think she’s in shock. I'm supposed to find Mother Giselle when we stop." She sighed. "Please tell me we are stopping."

"We are. We're hoping the Herald catches up."

Hawke glanced back the way they came. "That might be the least strange thing she's done. Traveling into the future, closing a green sky vagina; surviving an avalanche and catching up is normal." She shifted the girl in her arms. "Let me get her to the sisters and then I have a very good horse to tend."

"I'll take her. Your arms look ready to fall off and I'm not touching the horse."

Hawke's grin twisted into a grimace as she extended her arms and her elbows popped. Anora snuggled in against Varric's chest, plunking her thumb into her mouth and lacing her little finger through his necklace. "How old is she?"

"Six she said. She's a small six, but bright. We discussed all that I know about dragons and made up the rest. I've had worse traveling companions." Hawke stretched, easing the tension in her back and shoulders. She leaned over the girl and gave Varric a quick kiss. "She's a pretty little thing."

"Someone getting attached?"

Hawke snorted, earning her an inquisitive sniff from Nightmare. "Maybe. I'm sure she has family though, storyteller. Now go, before everyone thinks we've lost our minds."  Varric adjusted his grip on the girl and took off with her.

A young man appeared at Hawke's shoulder offering her a bag. "I have apples. She likes them too."

"Thank you." Hawke took the bag, retrieving a green beauty from within. Nightmare bobbed her head and munched happily. "It's how I knew we would be friends."

"Anora likes apples too." Hawke stared at him. His hat dwarfed his features. He fidgeted, picking at his fingers. "She makes your heart ache for a life you can never have. A bitter taste at other people’s joy that you swallow whole behind a smile. Tears you hide in the water so he won't see. Another broken promise to a woman long dead. She calls you dragon and your heart has wings."

Hawke blinked and turned to Nightmare's saddle, unpacking their tent. "She may have family and I won't stand between someone and their family." She sighed. "Hope can destroy as easily as it can uplift." She unbuckled the saddle and set it on the ground, ignoring the screams of her sore muscles. "What's your name?"

"Cole." He was petting Nightmare, who was eating up the attention. "I want to help."

Hawke nodded. "You gave me words for my feelings." She smiled brightly. "And apples. Sometimes that's enough and we have to let fate do what it must."

"Or is it chance?" He vanished from her sight. Hawke blinked several times and shook her head before setting up the tent.

Varric returned shortly thereafter. "She was up and destroying all the food she could find before I could get out of there. Not unlike someone I know." Hawke threw herself into his arms, causing curious glances from passersby. She bit down her lip hard enough she could taste iron and salt. He hugged her tight. "Come on, menace. Let's get this tent setup and get some rest. It’s been a long day."


	7. Dragonling

Hawke stumbled into their tent bleary eyed and exhausted. "Does the Herald know where she is going?"

"North is the word." Varric grabbed her and guided her to their shared cot. "You'd be less exhausted if you didn't insist on carrying a kid, leading your horse and carrying all that stuff."

Hawke rolled her shoulders and yawned. "The girl is too young to walk all this way and she's scared of the horse. My gear can't walk itself. And the horse is carrying all your crap, storyteller. Which I didn't have to grab while the dragon tried to murder us."

He chuckled and kissed her. "My crap makes all our money."

"Mmm." She smiled. "But I make my own money so you can't claim it’s to spend on me."

His thumbs brushed up her arms as she hooked her fingers through his belt. "You could let me." She pulled him closer as their lips met, his hands tangling in her hair.

"Dragon!" The girl wandered into their tent.

They broke apart with a chuckle. "Little Queen Anora!" Hawke scooped the girl up, her muscles screaming in protest." You are supposed to be eating dinner, little queen."

She giggled, looking around their tent. "But then they wanted me to go to sleep! I'm not tired. I want a story."

Hawke grinned at Varric who had retreated to his work. "Well, you came to the right tent for a story. Do you know who he is?" The little girl shook her head. "Varric Tethras is the best storyteller in all of Thedas. They even put his stories in books."

The girl's eyes widened. "Really? That's better than magic!" She scrambled from Hawke's lap and climbed on to the table. Hawke hid her laughter behind her hand as Anora explored his notes and pens and he patiently he explained it all to her. "Publishers sound boring." She declared.

"Some are."

She nodded solemnly. "Like Chantry Sisters. The only fun one here is Sister Leliana." Hawke met Varric's eyes over the girl's head with an arched look. "She plays tag with us and lets us win! I don't tell her I know that." She yawned. "Would you tell me a story, please?"

Hawke grinned. "Yes, Varric. Tell us a story. After you tell me how you found our tent, little queen."

She waved her hand toward the tent flap. "I asked Nightmare." She yawned again and slid off the table to join Hawke on the cot. "Have you heard all his stories since you love him?"

Hawke's smile was soft as she tucked a golden strand behind the girl's ear. It was Varric who answered. "She's why I won't run out of them."

"Storyteller." Hawke grabbed her cloak and spread it over the girl, who then fussed until part of it was on Hawke too. Varric told the tale of how he met a witch of the wilds, Yavana, who was living in the Tellari swamps. The girl was a good audience. She ohed and ahed at all the right moments and tried to shake Hawke's brains from her head when he described the dragon. But even the best storyteller's lose their audiences and Anora fell fast asleep tangled in Hawke's cloak before the story was through.

Hawke stood and stretched as Varric attempted to reclaim his notes. "Who's Nightmare?"

She grinned. "That would be the horse. She's a sweet mare but she has war horse training. And will bite you if she thinks you haven't given her enough love."

"All of your animals are weird." They both chuckled.

There was a soft scratch on the tent flap before a woman stepped into the tent. "I'm looking for a child."

Hawke inclined her head. "Reverend Mother. I'll carry her back to the children's tent after I get some dinner. She just fell asleep and isn't hurting anything here."

"Do you know what happened to her parents, champion?"

Hawke didn't even blink at the use of her title. "We lost a lot of people at Haven. I just assumed."

Mother Giselle folded her hands. "Her family came with me from Redcliffe. Anora told me about the dragon mage who tried to save her family at Haven. Her father died at the training ground. Her mother within the walls." She examined Hawke closely. "And you have carried her ever since. Why?"

Fire and water warred beneath Hawke's lashes. "Because she held her arms up to me at Haven and asked if dragon mages were safer from dragons. I told her I would keep her safe. I take my promises very seriously, Reverend Mother, no matter how tiny the person I make them to." She took a deep breath. "Because I know what it's like to lose your whole family. If wandering with the dragon mage helps her, then she can stay with the dragon mage."

Mother Giselle nodded. "The other children are older with family to go to. She doesn't have anyone." She smiled. "Or maybe she does. Thank you." She stepped from the tent.

Hawke stared at the closed flap. "Why do I feel like I just passed a test?"

Varric chuckled. "I think the dragon just got a dragonling."

"Uhhuh. And what does that make you?"

"Hero, Nightmare, Dragonling, Hawke; I am the ringleader of your circus." Hawke snorted. "Hey, it's better than little queen, menace." He wrapped an arm around her waist and they both stared down at Anora. "I meant it when I said we'd adopt. But, Andraste's ass, I meant later."

Hawke chuckled. "He's your Maker. And it's just the journey to wherever. I'm sure she has someone she will want once the hero shine and adventure wears off."

"But what about you?"

Hawke shook her head and kissed him. "I am hungry. Want anything?"


	8. Doom

"Look, Varric I'm riding Nightmare!" Anora whooped from the saddle. Nightmare leaned toward him with a glint in her eye.

Hawke grabbed an apple from a saddlebag. "Better give her one, storyteller. Charm her."

He offered it flat in his palm. "You're worse than the mabari." Nightmare snorted on his fingers but took the apple anyway. Hawke shook her head as the horse took up a fancy high step. "How are you two holding up?"

"I'm a princess." Anora announced.

Hawke grinned. "My back is much happier with her up there."

Anora huffed. "She's supposed to be a dragon, protecting me from evil beasts."

Hawke rolled her eyes as Varric pulled Bianca on her and took aim. "Dragons steal princesses and eat them."

Anora frowned down at him. "That's not what happened in the story this morning. The dragon rescued the princess from the tower and the evil King."

Varric gave Hawke an arched look. "You told her that one?"

"The kid’s version!"

Anora clapped her hands. "Varric should play the evil King."

Hawke's eyes flashed merrily as she summoned a fireball. "You hear that? That is your doom!"

The fireball hit empty air and Hawke found herself sitting in a flurry of snow with Varric standing over her. "Some protector you are, menace." She made a rude gesture as he pulled her up.

Nightmare danced around them while Anora giggled. "Shut up and kiss me, storyteller." Their lips were cold and chapped and it was brief but it left them smiling none the less.

Anora sighed. "That's a good ending too."

"I have to ride out on patrol. Do you want to go back to the children's wagon or do you want to stay with Varric?" Hawke reached up to brush unruly blonde hair back from the girl's face. "I have to take Nightmare with me, so you'll have to walk."

"I can always take you back to the wagon later." Varric volunteered.

Anora grinned. "Can you tell me another story about the witches of the wilds?"

"I'm sure I can think of something." Hawke laughed as she set her down off the horse. Varric pulled the back of her cloak. "Be careful. How you've managed to not get caught is astounding even for you."

Hawke turned and leaned into him. "Bethany Amell is a rogue and distant cousin to the Champion of Kirkwall. We only have to worry if you screw it up, storyteller." His lips warmed quickly under hers but an indignant protest reminded them they had an audience. Hawke swung up on to her saddle. "Stay out of trouble you two. Hopefully I will have good news when I get back in a few hours."


	9. Punchlines

 "Dragon, it's like a castle." The girl's eyes were wide with wonder. 

Hawke tugged on Nightmare's lead, awe making her own voice light. "Yes, it is, dragonling. A castle in the sky." She took a deep breath of the biting mountain air before firing off like lightning. "I wonder if it has any intact records, this place is ancient. It could have pre chantry works. Is it elven, maybe? It's not avaar or tevene. Pre chantry elven work, I’d have to get copies to Daisy at the very least. I wonder if that Solas would be any help."

"And we've lost you." Varric chuckled. She gave him an amused glare. 

"Dragon." Anora lightly kicked her shoulder, her green eyes wide. "What will happen now?"

Hawke's face shuttered closed. "I don't know, Anora."

She clutched at the saddle. "I want to stay with you and Varric." She straightened her spine and gave her voice fire. "We're a family now."

Hawke and Varric stared at each other a moment before she reached out her hand for his. His voice was rough as he took it, giving it a gentle squeeze as his eyes moved to Anora’s. "That we are, dragonling."

Anora nodded solemnly and grinned. "Do I get to call you mama and papa?" Hawke blinked up at her. "I like dragon and Varric for now."

"Then that's what you call us." Hawke settled against his side as they stared up at the girl. They were probably in the way, but no one had told them to move either.

"When are you going to get married?"

Hawke pursed her lips. "He told you to ask that, didn't he?"

Varric chuckled. "I did not."

"If you love each other you should be married." She slithered off of the saddle and into Hawke’s arms.

Hawke set her down with a gentle kiss on her forehead. "He has to ask first, dragonling."

Anora turned on him, green eyes perplexed. "Well, why haven't you?"

Hawke coughed to hide her laughter. Varric glared at her. "Because dragon is a menace."

Anora shook her head. "It's because you're scared. That's silly. It's Nightmare who bites." Varric stared at the sky as Hawke choked with laughter. This was the Maker's punchline.

A Chantry sister approached them and Anora ducked behind Hawke, sequestering herself between Nightmare’s hooves. The woman sighed. “There you are, Anora. Come with me.”

“She’s staying with us, sister.” Varric answered stepping between his girls and the scowling woman as she took in Hawke’s staff.

She gave a derisive snort. “I don’t know where you come from, but mages are not acceptable mothers, even to orphans. Its better she comes with me.”

Hawke snarled, sulfur building in the mountain’s icy air. “We’re from Kirkwall and I’ll have you know-.”

“You are a bitch.” Anora popped out from behind her. “And you lie.” Hawke blinked owlishly down at the little girl as she stalked towards the sister. “Dragon taught me how to ride. She told me it was okay to cry. They told me stories.” She felt the pull, she had fought alongside so many in her life she couldn’t mistake it now and the ice barrier shot up just as fire erupted from Anora. “YOU LIE!”

Hawke whipped around the ice barrier as Varric knelt beside the shocked girl and brought her staff down on the shrieking sister’s head. She turned in a circle, taking in the staring faces before waving and giving them a grin. She joined Varric beside Anora. “Dragon, I didn’t mean to.”

“Hey, you just showed her where you belong. Dragons have fire, dragonling.” Hawke tapped her under the chin with a smile. “But me and you need to go find a dark corner for a little bit.”

“Leaving me to clean up the mess again.”

Hawke chuckled. “Don’t lose my horse, storyteller.” She patted the inquisitive nose. “She earned herself a treat being such a good girl.” She brushed a quick kiss against his cheek. “Think up something good, love. I’ll find you.”

He watched them disappear into the crowd, grateful Hawke was more rogue then mage. He eyed Nightmare. “I think we should find somewhere else to be.”

Varric was not the least bit surprised when Kid led Anora and Hawke into their new quarters several hours later. “Thanks, Cole.” Hawke said brightly as she gave the boy a hug, Anora quickly following suit. He stammered a moment before vanishing from sight. Hawke took a look around the room and rubbed her forehead. They had one big bed and a trunk. Long, low shelves filled one wall under the window and the other door led into a bathroom.

Varric shuffled some papers on the bed. “I’m already making a list for Ruffles. But you need to meet the Inquisitor.”

“You’ll like her!” Anora bounced on to the bed.

Hawke grinned before settling her chin against his shoulder. “Anything that gets us a desk; I’m not sleeping with your manuscripts.”


	10. Champion of the Inquisition

"Inquisitor Alanna Lavellan Rose Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall." The two woman stared each other down, eyes measuring in quick flicks as Anora bounced beside him.

Alanna grinned. "I expected someone taller with how much Varric has talked about you."

Hawke returned it. "If I had a sovereign for every time I heard that, I could buy Orlais."

"But it has Orlesians." Alanna's chuckled faded. "You're the mage that got all those people out of the training field at Haven." Hawke arched an eyebrow as she shrugged. "I'm a healer, once I got back and rested up I helped out. Your little one here gave a perfect description of you, she's a fan of the dragons."

Hawke scuffed a boot toe on the stone with a grin. "She has good taste."

Alanna gripped her shoulder. "I need the dragon mage on my side. And I'm assuming that's why you're not lurking anymore."

Hawke rolled her eyes at Varric's laugh. "I have a Grey Warden contact, Stroud. More importantly, this isn't the first time we've seen red lyrium or Corypheus."

"The last time we saw him, he was dead."

Hawke nodded. "And not just dead. He was just short of dismembered dead. I burned the body." Alanna's eyes widened with an impressed grin. "It had been a rough day. The Grey Wardens had forced my father into using blood magic to seal up their prison in exchange for my mother and I's safety. I had spent the day listening to his ghost and following a heavily tainted Warden who was crazy. Someone was going to suffer. I picked the asshole that was the reason I was there."

"Hawke's blood was needed to weaken the seals to open the prison, which freed Corypheus." Varric clarified as Anora pulled his arm and drug him to look over the side.

Alanna began pacing. "So he's your problem."

"Oh no, my lady Inquisitor." Hawke chuckled. "Nice try. I will help you, Champion of the Inquisition will look lovely behind my name. He is everyone's problem. I don't know how he ripped the hole in the sky or destroyed the Conclave. He wasn't that powerful when I faced him." Hawke grimaced. "More pressing is that he can enter a Grey Warden’s mind, not out right mind control I think. But he can heavily influence them."

Alanna froze. "Leliana said the Wardens are missing."

"Yes. Which brings us back to Stroud. He's in Crestwood. He was researching something for me when he sent word that he feared corruption in the ranks. He's in hiding."

“It's worth checking out."

Hawke leaned over the edge. "You know this reminds me of my balcony in Kirkwall. A nice view until you realize it's of people who expect you to take care of them, and to not make mistakes."

Alanna settled her hands on her hips. "You had a city. I have half of Thedas." She hung her head. "Does it get easier?"

Hawke looked back at her and smiled. "I'll let you know. I tried a street fair once."

Alanna grinned. "I heard about that street fair even in my part of the Free Marshes. Do you still sing?"

She offered Hawke her arm and the ladies wandered down the battlements. Varric leaned against the tower. "You two stay out of trouble." Hawke blew him a kiss over her shoulder as Anora ran to join her. “You three!”

Hawke was sprawled out across the newly acquired desk in their quarters while Anora napped in the bed. "I'm surprised I beat you here, storyteller. Although I'm sure it has nothing to do with the urgent business Alanna got called away to deal with in the smithy. Something about the Seeker losing her mind."

"It might. She's a little angry." Hawke rolled her eyes. "At least she doesn't know how long you've been here. I don't think even Alanna would have been able to stop her then."

"Kirkwall can't all be blamed on me. Everyone is responsible for Kirkwall." She rolled to her feet. "Even the lovely commander. But the room is nice, as is the break from traveling."

"When are you going to Crestwood?"

Hawke stared out the window. "I don't know. Alanna wasn't sure. She has so much on her plate. I offered to go alone but she protested. She did offer me a job." She grinned at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "They have a spectacular library in the rotunda and a lack of unbiased translators."

She hummed as he started rubbing circles along her spine. "Did you take it?"

"Mhm. I'm too old to run around saving the world all the time."

Varric huffed before kissing her shoulder. "You're 32."

She arched an eyebrow. "And you? You're going to spend the entirety of this madness running around with Bianca?"

"I could always answer the Merchants Guild letters."

 Hawke's laughter left her in choking spasms before she shook her head. "I'm meeting the Seeker in that sorry excuse of a training ring.”

"Be careful with the Seeker." He pulled her in for kiss.

Hawke's smile was cheerful but didn't touch the stillness in her eyes. "I owe her a few bruises, storyteller."


	11. Fire Proofing

"I didn't know Fereldens could read."

Hawke chortled. "I didn't know magisters went anywhere without at least three naked slaves. And I'm from Kirkwall."

Dorian smirked. "The Champion to be exact, a pleasure. I had heard of your rare bookshop. It's a shame such a treasure was lost."

Hawke nodded absentmindedly while gazing around them. "It was nothing compared to this."

"This is garbage." Dorian chucked a book over the railing. "Almost all of it is Chantry approved drivel."

"Well, we will have to change that." Hawke pulled a journal from her bag and a pen. "Suggestions? The more exotic, the better. I haven't had a translation challenge in years."

Before Dorian could open his mouth, a shout echoed up from the first floor of the rotunda. "Dragon!"

Hawke sighed. "That's mine." She went to the railing. "No yelling. Stairs." She pointed the way.

Anora bound through the door moments later. "Dragon, Varric told me to come pester you."

Hawke set her up on the table. "I'm working, dragonling."

"I know." The girl whined. "I was excited about my lesson this afternoon." She kicked her feet before sheepishly smiling. "I accidentally set his papers on fire."

Hawke covered her smile and swallowed hard. "I'm sure he found that vexing."

“Yes.” Anora wilted and stared at the floor. "It was an accident."

Hawke sighed, rubbing her temple. "Have you learned your letters yet?"

The girl brightened. "Yes!"

"You can stay with me then. But." Hawke held her hand palm out in front of the girl. "No more magic until after lunch like we talked. No fires in the library." She helped her down from the table.

"I saw a lovely fire in the Great Hall. Was that you, darling?"

Hawke turned. "First Enchanter, I hope Anora didn't disturb you."

"On the contrary, my day was getting boring. Discovering your magic for the first time is like nothing else in this world." Hawke shifted and fidgeted under Madame de Fer's gaze while Anora stared solemnly up at her. "Who's teaching her?"

Hawke stilled and lifted her chin. "I am."

"And how were you taught?"

"In a clinic in Darktown, when I was much older than Anora." Hawke sighed. "It was very hit and miss."

"In my own experience, nothing is more deadly to a young mage than a lack of knowledge." She was quiet a moment. "I would teach her, if you would like."

Hawke tilted her head in thought before dropping to her knee beside Anora. "What do you think, dragonling? Would you like to learn from Madame de Fer? She is one of the very best mages. She could teach you better then I."

Anora looked from Hawke to the First Enchanter. "Will she take me away to a Circle?"

Hawke took her hands. "No one will take you to a Circle. Madame de Fer and I may not agree on Circles but that doesn't mean she won't be a good teacher. It's very kind of her to offer."

Anora nodded and squared her little shoulders. "Then I would be honored, Madame de Fur."

Vivienne smiled. "De Fer. Let's go then."

Dorian stepped between them. "I'm curious. How does one teach a new mage here in the south? I think we should both teach her and compare methods." He turned to Hawke. "I'm sure you have this for a few hours. Ladies, I think we should start with fire."

Anora set off between the two mages, watching Dorian's animated chatter and trying to emulate Vivienne’s smooth walk. Hawke open and closed her mouth several times before shaking her head. She picked up her journal and scanned several shelves noting additions they should make to the library that she could think of off the top of her head.  After several more minutes of staring at the same shelf, she tossed them back in her bag and hopped the railing to drop into the first floor of the rotunda.

"Solas." Hawke inclined her head before gazing up at his new painting.

"Champion." He paused a moment. "She has a lot of talent."

Hawke kicked at the floor. "Vivienne and Dorian have her. I don't know I feel about the First Enchanter teaching her. But I left the choice to her."

"Why?"

Hawke looked at him quizzically. "I don't want her taught that her magic is something to be feared. But I know I'm not a good teacher."

Solas smiled. "Half the battle is knowing your own weakness. If she isn't worn out when they are done, she could come see me. Everyone learns differently."

Hawke smiled. "She would love that. She's been afraid to talk to you, for whatever reason. She loves the murals. Ma serannas, Solas."

Hawke grinned at his shocked expression. He shook his head, smiling. "Dareth shiral."

Hawke continued out to the great hall and sat heavily in the chair. A whole stack of papers had singed corners and the table was a bit worse for wear. Varric looked up at her, a little worse for wear himself. "Who is she terrorizing now?"

Hawke started to speak and then laid her head on the table. Varric poked her with his pen. "She's with the Iron Lady and Sparkler. They are teaching her magic. Chuckles offered to give her another lesson if she isn't too tired and whoever she likes best will be her mentor apparently." Hawke looked at him with her chin still on the table. "They are starting with fire."

There was an explosion from the Undercroft and Dagna came out, laughing. "It's fine! New mage! Oh, this is great!"

Varric and Hawke stared at each other before he grabbed her hand. "Can you ward all this against fire?"


	12. Name Day

Hawke lazily wound her fingers through his hair in the afternoon light. "Her name day is next week."

"Mhm."

She chuckled. "What are we going to get her?"

"What do you get a 7 year old mage girl obsessed with dragons who lost everything?"

"Pbbt. Well, when you put it that way." She sighed gustily before leaning up on her elbow. "There are some books she's shown interest in. Having your own copies is always better than the rotunda's, some empty ones for drawing and writing. Colors. Not a dress, she already informed a well-meaning old noble lady she will run naked through the great hall first. "

He stared at the ceiling, a furrow between his brows. "A boot knife." 

Hawke arched a brow. "Really?"

He kissed her nose. "All this shit is weird and I would sleep better at night."

She snickered. "You slept fine last night. Kept all of Skyhold awake with that dwarven snoring that could shake mountains."

He pinned her down, tickling his fingers down her sides. "I do not snore."

She laughed in breathless gasps. "No, but you are vain." 

 

Anora woke with the sharp clarity of childhood. Today was the day, her name day, the very best day. And then she remembered Haven and the shine began to tarnish. Before the fire of tears could well up to her eyes, Dragon's voice sang out. "Dragonling, I know you're awake." Gentle, strong fingers brushed back the tangle of blonde hair before the warm vanilla and books scent enveloped her with a gentle kiss on her forehead. Those same fingers now tickled at her elbows, callouses scratching lightly against her skin but she held still, a smile wavering at the edges of her face. "Oh, Varric, Anora seems to have become possessed by demons and can't wake up."

"That's too bad, Hawke. We will just have to drink the hot chocolate without her." Anora sat up so fast she clunked her forehead against Hawke's and everyone's bright laughter filled the room, banishing the dark feelings like sunlight. Varric hand each lady a warm mug. "That gets Dragon out of bed too."

"Mhm." Hawke's eyes were closed as she took the first sip. "Some days are only worth getting out of bed if there's chocolate."

Anora giggled. "Ma-." The word sat on her tongue like a stone she couldn't move around and her knuckles whitened around the mug. 

Hawke gave Varric a small smile before speaking. "We got you something."

With a disgruntled sigh everything was normal again. "Not a dress?"

Varric snorted. "No, although everyone will be disappointed menace didn't even try to make you presentable."

"You can be presentable in boots and pants." She reminded him sternly. 

Hawke chuckled into her mug. "That's my girl."

He held up his hands. "You can wear whatever you want as far as I care. I'm just saying when Ruffles corners you with the biggest, pinkest dress the empire can make, you better be able to outrun her."

The corners of Anora's mouth turned down as her nostrils flared. "I will set it on fire." Hawke snickered. Varric mumbled something about barbarians as he dropped all the packages on to Anora's lap. The girl's eyes widened as her hands moved reverently over them. Hawke chewed her lips and met Varric's equally worried gaze. "All of these are for me?"

"Yes." Hawke said softly. 

She squeaked with delight and tore into them. With each gift her exclamations of happiness grew louder and with the final book she threw herself around Hawke with a bone crushing hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She tossed herself into Varric's arms. "I love them. I've never had that many books before. What do I read first?" She wiggled with such excitement he barely kept her from dropping to the floor.

Hawke grinned. "Well, I may be biased but you could start with the Tevene fairytales I translated."

"Does it have a princess?" 

"Some of them."

Anora grabbed Varric's face. "Did you hear that?" He chuckled. "I have to read it! Now. And draw a picture with the new colors." He dropped her back on the bed and she pulled the books into her lap to get started. 


	13. Morning Coffee

Winter storms had grounded the inquisition to Skyhold for the most part. Alanna and Hawke had taken to enjoying their morning coffee together on the battlements by Commander Cullen's office. It was the quietest spot in Skyhold in the morning, and near the kitchen in case of a sudden storm. Dark circles lurked under Hawke's eyes as she popped her back with a grimace.

"Varric must be quite the lover to be worth all that." Alanna smirked into her coffee. "or well endowed."

Hawke snorted. "I'm not sure I remember anymore. Anora insists on sleeping in the middle. She's cold in her bed." She took a sip of her coffee. "Apparently she had a dog before they had to run from the war. She could kick a high dragon into submission. I gave up and slept at the desk last night." Alanna chuckled. "You laugh, inquisitor, but I happen to know the perfect old mabari for her. He's just in Kirkwall."

"Bring him here. I always liked dogs." She laughed again. "And can you imagine the Orlesians that keep showing up trying to say something nice about the Champion's Mabari?"

Hawke smirked. "They better say only nice things about Hero or I'll let him eat their expensive, stupid shoes."


	14. Language

"Ready to work on some words, dragonling?"

"Mhm!" She kicked her feet against the chair.

Hawke smiled. "Hello, Tevene."

"Avanna." She got out her colors.

Hawke drug out her translating. "Child, Qunlat."

"Imekari."

"Goodbye, Qunlat."

Anora grinned. "Panahedan."

"And what would my staff be called?"

"Saartoh-bas vat."

Dorian interrupted their lesson. "Are you fluent, Hawke?"

"Yes. It shocked the hell out of Bull when I started spouting off at him."

He nodded, a smirk playing across his lips as he shelved another book. "Who taught you?"

Hawke set down her pen. "A friend. He was a slave under a magister, and was left in Seheron."

"He is free now?"

Hawke chuckled darkly. "Maker help anyone who tries to make Fenris go back. Although since Danarius is dead, I guess that's not an issue."

Dorian's face soured. "That one wasn't a loss." He wandered back to cataloging the latest shipment of books.

Ink covered the page of her latest translation. Hawke sighed moodily as she rubbed her forehead. "Fucking void."

"Fucking void." Anora repeated without looking up from her drawing. Dorian snickered. "What's that mean, dragon?"

"Absolutely nothing you should repeat ever again until you are much older. At least 30."

The little girl's eyes sparkled. "I'm telling Varric." She was gone from her chair before Hawke could grab her and down the stairs giggling. Dorian was roaring with laughter as Hawke vaulted the rotunda railing. Anora was through the door with Hawke tearing after her. "Varric, guess what I learned!"

He turned in his chair. "What, dragonling?"

Hawke grabbed her up and spun her around. "Absolutely nothing. She's learned nothing today." She flushed as the girl giggled. "She drew a lovely picture."

"Fucking void!" Anora sang out. Several nobles gasped and turned to stare. Hawke waited for the ground to swallow her and, maker, that blighted dwarf was laughing. She released the wiggling girl who bounced to a seat at the table.

Varric continued to chuckle as she took the other seat. "I didn't think you were teaching her those words, Hawke."

Hawke glared at him between her fingers. "I wish you a thousand pounds of the stuff that comes out of the back end of a nug in your boots, storyteller."

"Can I have a nug?"

Hawke snorted, shaking her head. "Trust me, dragonling. You don't want a nug."

"Can I go play?"

"Go, go. Obviously I'm not going to be teaching you anything you should know this morning." The girl took off out of the great hall. Hawke laid her head on the table.

Varric ruffled her hair. "It could be much worse, menace."

"Kadanshok defransdim vashedan." She muttered.

"I have no idea what you said but I'm sure it was rude." Hawke giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kadanshok defransdim vashedan!: You will struggle with your wounded intimate friends!/I shall use my foot to assault you in the genitals.


	15. Family Found

"I should head to bed, menace." Hawke protested and continued watching the fire, curled contentedly in his lap. Anora had been put to bed a few hours ago with a promise that they would wake her early to watch him ride out with the Inquisitor the next day. Books were open and long forgotten on the coffee table.

"We go to bed, she will get up and I will have to share." She kissed up his neck before planting a loud kiss on his lips. "I'm not ready to share."

"You kick less." They both chuckled.

"Fallow Mire, right? That sounds squishy."

"Another swamp, it'll be fun." He rubbed circles against her hip. "Nature sucks."

Hawke chuckled. "Some things never change." She hummed low in her throat. "I'm going to miss you, storyteller."

 "It's not like it's the first time, menace. Or the likely the last."

She sighed. "I know. But it's different now." She waved her hand toward the sleeping child's bed and shrugged. "It's different."

His arms tightened around her. "I know."

"She's turning me into a worry wart." Hawke huffed. "That's your job."  After a moment she chuckled softly. "You couldn't have made one up this good, storyteller."

He kissed her nose. "No, I couldn't have." Her sigh was happy as she melted into his embrace. Lips teased and parted as her hands tangled in his hair and she straddled his lap. His hands smoothed down her back and around the curve of her hips pinning her to him. Hawke hummed low in her throat as he kissed down her throat, soft lips caressing after the scrape of stubble.

She opened her eyes to find piercing green ones staring at them over the back of the couch. "What are you doing?" Anora grumbled.

Varric groaned against her neck. "I would have written us more than one room."

Hawke's chuckle was more of a whine as she leaned her forehead against Varric's shoulder. "Back to bed with you, dragonling."

She hopped over the back of the couch and picked the girl up. "You guys woke me up." She yawned.

Hawke kissed her forehead. "Sorry, love." She settled the girl back into her bed.

Hawke pulled the covers up to the girl's chin as Varric ran a distracting hand up her back. She swatted at him. The girl’s voice was so soft Hawke almost missed it. "Do you love me?"

Hawke sat heavily on the girl's bed, brushing the blond hair back from a face that would freckle more than her own as she aged. "Yes, dragonling."

The girl sniffed. "Another girl said you couldn't love me because I'm not yours."

Hawke felt fire rush through her veins as Varric's hand tightened on her shoulder before kneeling beside her. He took the girl's hands in his. "That girl is a liar. You are the daughter of our hearts and we couldn't have made a better one. Don't ever doubt that, Anora."

She nodded escaping her blankets to hug them both. Hawke kissed her hair. "Do me a favor and set her hair on fire if she says it again."

The girl giggled. "That's not nice, dragon."

Hawke grinned. "I have to make sure I push the right girl of the battlements. No one is going to hurt my dragonling and get away with it."

Anora shook her head and settled back in to the blankets. "Can I have another story?"

Varric was all too happy to oblige her while Hawke got ready for bed. Quiet snores soon filled the room again. He wrapped his arms around her. "Rivaini is bringing Hero?"

"Mhm. We will be headed to Redcliffe in a few days." She stared back at him from the mirror. "I'm going to find that girl and show her why mages are feared."

"I'd argue but I can't find it in me." He tugged on her arm. "Come to bed, menace. I want you in my arms for a few hours at least. I’m going to miss you too."


	16. Old Friends

"Dragon, where are we?"

"Redcliffe. I came here a few times when I was a little girl." Hawke clicked to Nightmare and directed them further into the village. It was recovering nicely from its run in with the crazy time bending magisters but Hawke had still left her staff at Skyhold. She only hoped there was no one who remembered the Rose Hawke who had robbed the market stall vendors blind of food and had escaped spending a night in jail by hiding on the chantry roof.

"Why are we here?" The girl craned her neck looking at the gryphon statue.

Hawke chuckled. "We are meeting some old friends of mine for a surprise."

Anora turned to stare at her owlishly. "Is it a dragon?"

"No. But it does involve a pirate queen." Anora squeaked and bounced the saddle. Nightmare turned to snort indignantly at her. Hawke guided them to the inn and their stable to take the saddle off Nightmare. Anora sweet talked some apples from the inn's kitchen for them and they left the horse happily munching in a stall before they headed inside. Hero immediately bolted from Isabela and straight for her. She dropped to her knees to greet him. "Destroy anything good while I was gone, boy?" He whined, covering her face in slobbery kisses as she hugged his scruffy neck. "I missed you too."

She beckoned to Anora, who was hiding behind a post. "This is who I want you to meet, dragonling." The girl shyly approached. "This is Hero. Hero, this is Anora. I expect you to take good care of her." The girl held out her hand, palm up, and he explored it with his nose. He woofed his approval and they sat on the floor with their heads together to talk.

Hawke smiled down at them. "Songbird!"

"Bela!" The women embraced. Even this far inland, the pirate still smelled of the sea. "Was the highway clear?"

She nodded. "It was boring. Your timing is terrible."

Hawke crossed her arms with a chuckle. "Tell that to Varric."

"Oh, I'm sure he just twisted your arm. Kitten has been head over heels in love with your letters. I'm going to come home to a house full of the little things." Hawke rolled her eyes. "She is precious though, isn't she?" They gazed at the girl as she wrapped her arms around Hero's neck with a giggle.

"The most precious thing I have."

Bela wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Aww, my Hawke is getting all sentimental in her old age." They talked for several hours about everything that had befallen them since she had dropped Hawke off in West Hill. Bela told Anora tales of the high seas that left the girl wide eyed and full of questions she was too happy to answer with another story. She eventually drifted off to sleep with her head nestled against Hero's scruffy neck, a smile gracing her young face and warming Hawke's heart.

"Your Inquisition pays well, for once all my work is above the board. Yours too, I imagine." Hawke nodded. "You're staying out the of hero business this time?"

She sighed, twisting the glass in her hands. "We'll be heading to Crestwood in a month to meet Stroud."

"What about her?" Bela nodded to the sleeping girl.

"If anything goes wrong, will you and Merrill take her?" Hawke's eyes pleaded.

Bela gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Anything for you, songbird." They drank on it. "I'm surprised you and Varric are going together."

Hawke's chuckle was dark. "Inquisitor's orders on that. Anora will be in good hands while we are gone."

"But not good enough hands if something goes wrong." Bela arched an eyebrow.

She returned Bela's arched look. "He's a spirit of compassion. He will need looking after as much as she will." Hawke stared at the table. "If anyone can outrun the end of the world, it's you, Bela. I know the Inquisition is paying you well but can I pay you stick around Highever until I send word? He can get them there."

"Hawke, you don't have to pay me. I'll leave a man here and get them up the Dane faster than an oiled whore on a Friday night." Hawke nodded. "You are never this tense about a fight, what's different this time?"

She took a drink. "A feeling, Isabela. Just a feeling." The owner closed the bar and they took it up to a room where they talked late into the night. Hawke woke the next morning with Anora snuggled against her side and Hero snoring beside them. A drawing was on the bedside table; Hawke and Anora gazing out of the page their smiles bright and shining, their arms wrapped around Hero. She had drawn a magnificent replica of her own hat on Anora's head. Bela's hasty scrawl took up a corner of the page: _I expect to do a real family portrait when this is over, songbird_.


	17. The World Really is Ending

Hawke took Anora and Hero to the valley below Skyhold. It was a nice day and this area wasn't ass deep in snow thanks to the thermal springs. The only blemish was the 100 yards of sheer cliff face that Anora kept gazing at. "Don't even think it, dragonling. That's one good to tumble straight to the Maker."

The girl sighed. "But I bet you can see even forever." Hawke ruffled her hair. "When's Varric going to be back?"

"When they get those soldiers rescued in the Fallow Mire. It's a long journey south of here." Hawke dismounted and then set Anora down.

"He's a hero?"

Hawke smiled. "Yes, he's a dwarf of many talents."

Anora began gathering flowers. "Are you a hero too? Is Hero a hero?"

"Yes, to both." Hawke scratched the mabari's ears. "Do you want to make flower crowns?" Anora shrieked in delight. Soon they had enough flowers and they settled on the grass. Hawke demonstrated how to braid the stems together.

"How did you become a hero, dragon?" The girl heaved a disgusted sigh before smashing the flowers together in her lap.

Hawke hid her smile and continued braiding. "I am from Kirkwall, in the Free Marshes. Years ago, a Qunari dreadnaught shipwrecked near the city and they decided to stay there. The Kirkwallers didn't want them there. The Qunari thought Kirkwall was a damned city that needed saving. So they tried to destroy it. They killed the viscount and were going to murder anyone who wouldn't submit to them." She placed the completed flower crown on Anora's head, adjusting it with a smile. "I challenged their leader, the Arishok, to a duel for the fate of the city. If I won, they would leave in peace. If I lost, then the city would submit."

"That was very brave." The girl's eyes were wide.

Hawke chuckled. "It was one the scariest things I have ever done. The Arishok was ten feet tall with a huge two handed sword. Hero hid behind a bush he was so scary." The mabari whined convincingly.

"But you won?"

"I'm here, aren't I?!" Hawke grinned. "I was named Champion of Kirkwall by the Knight Commander and the people of Kirkwall still consider me a hero for saving them."

"Wow." The girl sat quietly for a few minutes tying flowers together as Hawke worked on her own crown. "Did you come to Ferelden to be a hero?"

Hawke spoke slowly. "I came here to help the Inquisitor with the Grey Wardens."

"You saved me." The girl got up, moved the half made crown, and plopped herself in Hawke's lap. Hawke's chest felt warm and her throat tightened. "You're my hero. That's enough heroing. Heroes die a lot."

Hawke snorted. "Now you sound like Varric." Hawke picked up the crown and started braiding again. Anora placed her fingers on hers and followed the work in silence. They finished it together and Hawke completed the crown.

Anora stood and placed it on her head. "I lost my mommy and daddy. I don't want to lose you, dragon." Her lip quivered.

Hawke snatched the girl to her, heart shattering like glass dropped on stone. "Dragonling." She rocked the girl. "I promise after I finish helping the Inquisitor with the Grey Wardens, no more hero business."

"Promise?"

"My word as Champion of Kirkwall."

After a moment of solemn consideration, the girl nodded. "You look very pretty with flowers, dragon."

Hawke smiled. "Go play, little one. It's a lovely day." Hero trotted after her. "But stay away from the cliff side." Girl and mabari made noises of affirmation. Hawke gazed skyward letting her mind drift back to Kirkwall. The story she told Anora was good enough for now, the complexities of Isabela's involvement could be added when she was older. Hawke chuckled. The Champion of Kirkwall had promised to give up being a hero. The world really was ending.


	18. The Fabled Author's Return

Varric returned from the Fallow Mire late one evening to find his girls curled up in the big bed with Hero, pouring over Hawke's illustrated book of Tevene fairytales. "The fabled author returns triumphant and his adoring fans are more interested in someone else's book."

"Varric!" Hawke's face lit up in a smile but the line of that vision was broken by Anora hurtling off the bed at break neck speed.

"Papae!" She threw herself into Varric's arms. "I missed you."

He heard Hawke's sharp intake of breath before he felt the floor fall out from under him as the word registered in his mind. His chest felt too tight, the room too warm. He hugged her tighter. "I missed you too, dragonling."

She wiggled free. "Dragon was showing me her book. I met the lady who made the pictures. Isabela." She said the name slowly. "She was pretty. She brought Hero, he's my new best friend. We've all been sleeping in your bed so Dragon doesn't cry."

Hawke kissed him over the girl's arm. "Just rat me out there, dragonling, it's fine."

She grinned. "You did. And then Hero cried because he didn't know who to sleep with." She poked Varric's pockets. "Did you bring me stuff?"

"What makes you think that?" He set her down and handed Bianca to Hawke, who was shaking her head trying not to laugh.

The girl blinked innocently. "Because I'm your favorite. Hero chews on things and Dragon talks too much when you want to kiss her." Hawke lost her battle with her laughter and choked into her hands. "And I burned all the guild letters while you were gone."

He pulled a dragon statue from his pocket. "I should get you two just for that." She shrieked with delight and ran to her bed to set it on her bookshelf with her other treasures. Hero trotted behind her to investigate the new addition.

Hawke leaned her head on his shoulder. "Not bad, Papae."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I hope I can write that feeling down so I never forget it."

Hawke hummed. "Do you really think you would?"

He shook his head, pulling her into his arms. "It's tied with falling in love with you."

Hawke smiled. "Storyteller."


	19. Letters

Anora,

Crestwood is rainy and disgusting. There is dead people walking out the lake and a very fine dragon that tried to swoop down and eat us. Papae just loves it. I hope everything is going well in Skyhold and that Hero has chewed on all the Orlesians’ boots. I'll write a longer letter tomorrow, dragonling, today we find Stroud and the information Alanna needs. 

All my love,

Dragon 

 

Dragonling,

In the dark of night, mamae ran screaming from our tent half naked and spitting fire as the undead crept from the banks of the lake. She then found spider and spent the night in nearest tree cursing anyone who dared mock her. Tiny broke some ribs laughing. Here’s the next part of our story.

Stay out of trouble,

Papae

 

Dragon and Papae,

Cole and I made a flower crown for Hero. We found a bunny den down the meadow! It's boring here without you. Come home soon. 

Love and kisses

Anora Tethras-Hawke


	20. Muddy Mabari

They had finally found a routine at Skyhold after returning from Crestwood. Every other morning, Hawke took Anora down to the stables to ride Nightmare in the fields around the stronghold. Other mornings were spent in the library learning languages by ear from Hawke or at Varric's table in the great hall perfecting her letters and numbers and learning other things from him. By mid-morning they unleashed her to terrorize the denizens of Skyhold with Hero trotting along behind her. Hawke spent the afternoon and most of the evening in the rotunda library while Anora took lessons from one mage or another who would gush to her doting parents at how studious she was at every form of magic she could wrap around her little fingers. Varric entered their quarters during the nightly hair brushing match. "Hold still, Anora." Hawke's shirt slipped down her shoulder as she wrangled the girl.

"You're killing me!"

Hawke carefully combed the snarl from her hair."Hardly. If you and Hero wouldn't run through the garden like a pack of possessed demons, you wouldn't have birds’ nests in your hair." She glanced at Varric. "She had an actual stick in her hair tonight, storyteller."

Anora held it out with a jubilant grin. "She said I should keep it for a trophy." Hawke shook her head, proclaiming her innocence. "Mamae also said she should cut my hair like The Iron Bull's." She stared at Varric quizzically as Hawke momentarily froze, her heart thundering in her chest. She finished removing the tangles and set down the brush, bracing herself on the table. "He's bald! He lets me put flower crowns on his horns. He says it makes him look dashing for Dorian. Are you done, Mamae?"

Hawke tucked hair behind her ear, voice thick. "All done, dragonling. Time for a bath."

Anora hopped down from the table and took off for the bathroom, closely followed by Hero. Varric placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. He went to speak but a loud splash echoed back into the room followed by a giggle. Hawke sighed as he chuckled. "Well, Mamae, it sounds like the mabari needs a bath too."

Hawke leaned her forehead against his shoulder as more giggles erupted from the bathroom. "Mamae. I didn't think that would ever happen, Varric."

"Don't cry on me, Hawke."

She laughed into his shoulder. "I can cry if I want."

"Mamae! Hero was muddy." Another giggle erupted. "Eww."

Hawke sighed again. "I'm coming, Anora!"

"No, you're not." Varric chuckled as she dodged the swat he aimed at her rear. Hawke ran into the door sticking her tongue out at him and leaned her head against the stone blushing furiously. "You got everything?"

She grinned mischievously at him. "Except a wedding ring." She turned and primly went in to wash the now muddy girl and dog.

"You two are grounded inside until there isn't mud."

"But mamae." The girl yawned as Hawke pulled the nightgown over her head. "Mud is fun."

Hawke smiled and tapped her nose. "I know. But it's time for bed."

"Hugs and kisses?" The sleepy girl protested.

"Of course, dragonling."Varric picked her up, giving her tickling kisses before dropping her into bed and tucking her in as Hawke shook her head. Hero jumped in beside her, the flower soaps his tiny girl preferred barely overpowering the smell of now slightly damp dog.

Hawke smoothed her hair back from her face before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Song or story?"

"The song Sera knows about willows." The girl's eyes were heavy as she petted the war hound. She smiled. "With all the w's."

Hawke stared at her a moment before humming the start of the tune. Anora nodded, a sigh of contentment escaping her. Hawke lifted her voice into song. "When waked, we walked where willows wail, Whose withered windings wont wassail. We weary-worn with wited wale, were wavering with wanion ward. When wishing waned, we wighters warred. When wolfen wan, we wastrels warred". She continued humming the melody until Anora snored wrapping her hands into Hero's fur.

Hawke shivered as she dimmed the lights in the room. "Buttercup sings strange songs."

She nodded. "Alanna says its elvhen. I heard it in Denerim, I imagine that's were Sera learned it." She chuckled. "At least it wasn’t Maryden’s Sera Was Never."She grabbed a nightgown of her own from the trunk at the foot of their bed and headed to the bathroom. "If you aren't busy, storyteller, would you like to join me?"

"How much mud is left in that tub?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's clean. All this magic is good for something, you delicate dwarf."

"You wound me. First with the ring comment and now I'm delicate." Hawke chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and they half fell through door latching it behind them.


	21. Nightmares

Hawke watched the swirl of fire and lightning that danced beneath her fingers. "Broody is going to take offense to that face, menace."

She let the magic fall in on itself glaring at the empty air as he sidled in behind her. "I'm going to start teaching Anora how to fight tomorrow, with her magic."

Varric ran his hands up her arms, the muscles rock hard. He set his thumbs against them and felt her sigh. "She's seven, Hawke."

"And what if we fail at Adamant? We've taken so long already mounting a siege." She scrubbed at her eyes. "Theory is great and all but I'm going to teach her what I can before we go. I'm not leaving her to chance."

"She'll be safe at Skyhold, Mamae."

"She'll have Nightmare and Hero. She knows where the back gate is out of the kitchens and the road to the coast. Cole agreed to watch her and go with her if things go wrong. To get her to Isabela." She swallowed hard. "If anyone can outrun the world ending, it’s the pirate queen."

"It's just one more fight Hawke." She scoffed and turned to kneel in the chair, savoring the safe embrace of his arms. "One more and you're done, you promised her."

Her voice was muffled in his neck. "I've been dreaming of an abyss, Varric. Every night since I left the Approach. A bottomless pit without any light. I can hear voices behind me crying for me to take the leap, to save them. Alanna's. Merrill’s. Anora’s. Yours."

He placed a kiss against her hair, hand tracing down her back. "How does it end?"

"I jump." Her voice broke with stuttering breaths. "I'm not a dragon. It was cheap advice from someone who could fly."


	22. Offending Target

"You know I fight with my magic?"

Anora rolled her eyes. "Mamae, you're the dragon mage."

Hawke's smile felt as weak as the morning light. "Well, dragonling, it's time we work on your fangs."

The girl’s eyes lit up. "I get a staff?"

Hawke produced the staff from behind the practice target, a perfect miniature of her own staff, Hawke's Key. "You need to thank Alanna and Dagna for it. They made it in the Undercroft just for you." She didn't mention the special materials, it was probably one of the strongest staffs in Skyhold baring hers and Alanna's. She held it just out of reach. "You're going to learn to fight without it too. You won't always have your staff, for whatever reason. Relying on it isn't safe."

Anora quirked her eyebrow, a miniature version of Hawke's expression already. "But it looks cool."

Hawke chuckled dropping it into her grasp. "Looking cool isn't what made me Champion of Kirkwall, dragonling."

Anora stared at the staff turning it over in her hands. " I don't want to be a hero."

Hawke swallowed against the bitter burning in her throat. "I don't want you to be either." She tousled her hair. "Let's throw some fireballs, love."

The girl brightened immediately. "I love fire!" Hawke chuckled and settled in to watch the daughter of her heart.

Varric came out mid-morning to join them. Sweat poured down Hawke's face, tangling hair into her eyes. She brushed it away as she leaned on her staff, pausing her own drills to watch Anora with him. "Don't give me that look, storyteller. I tried to make her take a break."

"She looks angry." The girl whipped fireballs around her, three at a time tossing them towards the field target. They dissipated on the stone.

Hawke nodded as the girl spewed out a string of curses switching from common to Qunlat and back. "She can't hit the target. She can hit all around it, she's even moved it, but she can't hit center. And it's making her crazy. I also don't know where she learned half those words." She chuckled.

"How did you learn?"

She slicked her hair back into its tie. "Thugs in Darktown. There's a reason it was just me and Anders running around down there for a few weeks. I kept setting myself on fire."

"What if you gave her a moving target? Her form is good."

Hawke leaned her chin on his shoulder. "Her form is fantastic. She gets it from me." She kissed his cheek. "I can send the target flying away from her but it's not very precise." Hawke looked at him quizzically. "Unless you are suggesting I spar with a seven-year-old."

"It can't hurt." Anora stormed over to them. "Those are impressive fireballs, dragonling."

"Papae." She whined. "I can't hit the target." She glared at the offending object and growled. "It's mocking me."

Hawke hid her smile as Varric stooped to see eye to eye with the girl. "Then go show that target who's boss and kick it first."

Anora grinned and took off headfirst at the target. She gave it a swift kick before launching her largest fireball yet at it, sending it skyward and utterly destroying it. Flaming pieces fell back into the courtyard as she danced and whooped.

Hawke stared at him, bemused grin warring with her dejected tone. "Storyteller, you give her lessons then."


	23. Heartbreaking Martyrdom

"One of us will have to stay behind to cover the others." Stroud turned to Hawke. "We're the expendable ones. And you have a family, champion."

Hawke shook her head, her voice catching in her throat. "You’re the last Warden of rank and they need you. Corypheus is here because of me. If I had stayed out of that prison."

"It was a Warden prison; we should have done a better job."

Alanna stuck her staff between them. "Stop acting like shems. No one is staying behind. I'm not leaving that thing at our backs to plague our sleep and that is not a one-person fight."

"That thing is a bit bigger than the Arishok." Hawke gazed upward. The Iron Bull made an inarticulate sound and she turned to grin at him. "If you stare at it long enough it stops bothering you." He shook his head before foraging forward.

Alanna thumped her. "I should tell Varric just to have another set of eyes on you."

Hawke held out her hands. "I don't want to stay, Alanna. But if someone has to, I am the expendable one." She said softly.

"Tell that to him and Anora." Hawke's eyes watered and Alanna softened. "Let's just kill this bastard, champion." The two women nodded.

Varric joined them. "Did I miss something?"

Alanna grinned. "Hawke compared it to the Arishok." Varric's skepticism continued. Alanna lamely gestured upward. "She said this is a bit bigger."

"And that I got lucky with the Arishok."

Varric's questioning gaze turned to a glare when she spoke and Hawke's smile turned a little green. "You also challenged the Arishok to a duel."

"So you didn't really stand triumphantly on the battlements of the Keep with his head on a pike?" Alanna tried to rescue her from the dwarf's rising ire.

Hawke laughed. "The Champion hit the ground in a bloody heap nearly succumbing to her many life threatening injuries doesn't make for a good story."

"You challenge anything to a duel again and you better hope it kills you."

"The dwarf muttered angrily." Hawke grinned at him as he continued to glare.

Cassandra chimed in. "You two are perfect for each other."

Alanna's voice was filled with relief. "There's Divine Justinia."

It had been hours of battle. Seeker and Sparkler were down, protected by Varric's now unsteady cover fire. Bianca had taken a hit and he was bloodied up as well, he had waved off her offer of healing spell to conserve her power. Stroud's shield arm was a mess but he kept going, holding true to his Warden stamina. "Boss!" Alanna was pinned down beneath the creature.

Hawke dropped her staff, cursing. "Bull! Toss me!" She sprinted at him, leaping into his hands and with the extra momentum she shot right at the demon's head. She heard Bull's cheer for mayhem as she pulled her daggers at the last second plunging them into the thing’s skull. Its blood coursed across her hands, hot and acidic. The metallic smell burned its way down her throat. It jerked trying to dislodge her as Bull hacked at its limbs to pull Alanna to safety. The beast heaved and finally flung her from its head and she landed with a sickening crunch.

The world spun as she hauled herself to her shaking feet. Stroud caught her arm as she weaved upright. "Just you and me, champion."

She looked toward their fallen companions, as they faded in and out of her spotty vision. She spat blood. Her laugh left in a croak. "Oh no, warden. I have one more trick up my sleeve." She shrugged off his hand and clenched her fist before dragging the dagger point up her arm. "Blood magic in front of a Seeker of Truth. Hello, I am a maleficar. Please don't kill me before I save us." She giggled. A shape swirled before her. "Hello, old friend."

"It's been a while since you needed me, Hawke. And now we are in the Fade.” She paused a moment. “That’s unwise."

"It's a risk I'll take." She pointed upward at the still thrashing Nightmare. "That needs to die."

"Agreed. I do so enjoy inhabiting your body."

The shape dissolved into mist and swirled around Hawke. "You could make it less creepy, Valyna."

The spirit chuckled. "We have a deal." Hawke's blue eyes turned black as she stood straighter. "Come, warden." Power flashed from her hand healing his injuries. "We have a bargain to fulfill."

In no time, Nightmare lay butchered at Valyna/Hawke and Stroud's feet. Valyna/Hawke strutted to them, Bull pulling Alanna to her feet. The spirit smiled with Hawke's face. She waved her hand over the group, healing their injuries and then examining the nails of the hand. Alanna set her shoulders. "Thank you for your aid."

"She offered a delicious exchange. I'll let her know of your thanks. But for now we need to get you out of the Fade to fulfill the bargain. Come, mortals." Valyna turned and walked towards the rift.

Alanna looked to Varric. "Did you know about her friend?" He nodded as they watched her explore the new body, pinching the skin until it bruised and gentle tugs on the braid. "Has she done that before?"

"When the knight commander went crazy and she went up against the Arishok." He grunted. "Apparently being in the Fade has changed the deal." Cassandra started to speak. "Don't start, Seeker."

Bull growled as she tasted the blood on her skin. "We're just going to let a demon have her and walk out of the fade?"

Dorian shook his head. "Well, it's an improvement over normal abominations."

"Let me think!" Alanna shouted. Valyna whipped her head back towards them. Alanna led them towards the rift and the pacing demon. "You really don't want to keep that body." Varric opened his mouth and Alanna whacked him with her staff. Cassandra didn't bother hiding her smile. "They age and die. She's already getting old by shemlen standards. She's suffered injuries that the body can't recover from no matter how gifted the healer. You know that."

Valyna/Hawke snarled. "It's still better than a form of mist. I can't touch! I can't feel! I used to be more!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Her choice. She gave this to me."

"And we wouldn't have won without it." Alanna stared her down. "Give her back to us, please. Or you are no better then what you defeated." Valyna/Hawke began to pace again. "You can work out a better deal for a life of your own, not someone else's."

Varric stepped forward, shaking his head. "Valyna, she's been working on a way to free you from the Fade." She froze, turned to stare at him so much like Hawke in the expression it made him ache. "We know a spirit who crossed over, without possessing anyone. She's trying to dig up more information when she isn't prying the kid's brain apart."

"Cole, Compassion." She sighed, heavily. "I'm not that kind of spirit. I'm not this kind of spirit either. Nightmare didn't just bother you mortals. Keep her out of trouble, Varric. Although maybe she will remember some of my lessons now." The black faded from Hawke's eyes as she crumpled to the ground. A laughing cough left her. "You could have left me in one piece, you bitch." She winced at the expression on Varric's face. "Why are we still in the Fade?"

He pulled her up. "Because you are a frustrating woman."

Alanna chuckled. "You two can argue later. Let's go home."

Hawke and Varric were sitting in the healer’s tent doing just that when Cassandra approached. "You are a blood mage."

Hawke sighed and took another sip of water, while eyeing the Seeker. "Yes. You're welcome for saving your ass by the way. A lot of good that fancy magic suppression trick you’re doing did in the Fade. You forget, I don’t need magic to kick your ass." Hawke forced herself to her feet.

"You were possessed, champion." Anger flashed in Cassandra's eyes.

"And now I'm not."

"You knowingly let it happen."

"Yes!" Hawke shouted. She pointed at Varric. "So at least one of us would get home to our daughter!" Her voice lowered. "I know the cost I was paying, Cassandra. I know the deal I made. She would have walked out the Fade with my body and more than likely would not have made it out of Adamant. But someone would have made it home to my daughter."

Cassandra went to open her mouth but the healer stepped between them. "Seeker Pentaghast, you are disturbing my patient. Her arm needs mending, my lady."

"She's-."

The woman scoffed. "She's a hero from what I've heard. She's not eating anyone. I'll let you know if she starts." Hawke chuckled darkly as Cassandra stormed off. "Sit you."

"Yes, serah." Hawke sat and avoided Varric's glare.

The woman worked efficiently stitching the wound closed before bandaging it. "Watch it for infection and come back this evening for me to check it, champion. Everything else will heal with time." She glanced between the two of them. "And some talk. I'll leave you two alone."

Hawke continued to stare out at the blistering desert that was nothing compared to the angry heat she could feel rolling off of him. "Just what would I have told Anora, Hawke?"

"A story." She sighed, flexing her arm and feeling the bandages painfully tighten. "A good one, I hope."

"Starting with mamae was an idiot."

She turned on him, tears streaking through the dirt and gore on her face. "Or Mamae is a monster. Take your pick, storyteller, but I had to try. There's the chance that merging like that permanently could have twisted her, like Anders did Justice. And there are enough here that." Her breath stuttered. "There are enough here with proper training to have taken us down before we made it out." He swore. "Varric, it was a chance I had to take. I trust Valyna. I still do. I was surprised she even took the damn offer. I didn't realize that while Nightmare had been fucking with my head the past few weeks that it had been after her too. It was a chance, but for once my damnedest was enough." She stood, her good hand wiping them from her face with a growl of disgust.

He reached for her. "Hawke."

She stepped away, her voice shaking. "No. You're mad. I get it. In your shoes, I would be too. But we're alive and we can go home. For once, everyone can go home." She stormed out and disappeared among the throngs of people.

She returned to their tent late that night, her hair still damp down her back and wearing some of Alanna's clothes. She settled on the sand and began cleaning her daggers. "I had to get the armor cut off. Whatever that thing was made of corroded the buckles, blacksmith says he can repair it before we head out though." Varric continued to ignore her. "I also ran into the Seeker again. She apologized which almost killed me. But then she threatened to kill me if I did that again." That earned her a slight chuckle but he continued writing. Hawke sighed.

"I'm less mad, Hawke."

"Too mad for kisses?"

He set down his pen and rubbed his forehead. "Are you done almost getting yourself killed?"

Hawke stood, wincing at the protesting of her sore bones. "If I try again, I'll just let it kill me. I’m too old for this shit. My bruises have bruises." She leaned over his shoulder, rubbing her nose along his cheek. "I promised no more hero business after this. I intend to keep it. But I'd like to point out you get yourself in as many life threatening situations and I don't yell at you."

"I've never let myself become possessed by a demon either."

She stood with a wild wave of her hand that ended with a slap on her thigh. "You knew about that. You knew." She leaned against the table, facing him. "You know damn well having that power at my fingertips is the only that's gotten us out of some major trouble. I am a good mage and a damn good rogue but sometimes even I need that extra boost."

"But is it worth the cost anymore?" He stared at her.

"We are all going home aren't we?" She stuck out her right arm. "I don't have to add anymore birds to my arm. For once my damnedest was enough."

"And what if Alanna and I hadn't talked her into giving you back your body? Your contingency plan was that there was enough people with Templar training to take you down when you stepped out that rift demon possessed."

"And the other option was to send you through that rift without me at all, Varric, while I covered your exit." Hawke's voice raised. "Would you have preferred I picked option of no return?"

He blinked. "So that's what you and Alanna were talking about."

"Yes." She hissed. "Because I was the expendable one. Iron Bull is needed for his Ben-Hassrath contacts. Cassandra is a Seeker of Truth and the Right Hand of the Divine. Dorian is a magister's son and the strongest link to the Tevinter resistance against Corypheus. Alanna is the blighted Inquisitor and Stroud is the last ranking Warden in southern Thedas with the Hero of Ferelden missing and Alistair Theirin tied to the throne." Her voice broke, as tears streamed burning rivers down her cheeks. "I was the one no one would miss, but at least it wouldn't have been for nothing."

He closed his eyes putting his head in his hands. "I would have missed you."

"And you think that didn't break my heart?"

"I'm not sure you have one."

Hawke's nails dug into the table. "Fine." She sniffed. "I'll see you when we head back to Skyhold, storyteller. Alanna has room in her tent." She almost turned back when she heard a choked sound follow her out but she stiffened her spine and swiped away the tears blurring her vision. She wound her way to Alanna's tent.

The flap was still open and she ducked in. Alanna looked up. "Still fighting, champion?" She nodded, biting her lip. Alanna patted the mat beside her. "Come on, you can meditate with me before Dorian gets here with the celebratory drinks."

Hawke slumped to the ground. "I don't want to celebrate."

Alanna clapped a hand on her shoulder. "We have plenty to celebrate. You two will survive this fight and have another." She grinned. "Or I will lock you in a room until you make up." Hawke huffed but returned her smile.


	24. Tell Me a Love Story

Hawke and Alanna were stealing a moment of peace on Alanna's balcony. Hawke tipped back her drink. "Stroud is headed to Wiesshaupt, I hope things are better there with the Wardens but I don't have much hope for them. At least the ones here are under your banner."

Alanna made a rude noise. "You and Blackwall are the only ones not acting like shems over that. But they could be possessed!" She blew a smoke ring. "We have darkspawn and they are the best at dealing with that." She turned to face Hawke, pipe dangling from her delicate fingers. "How mad is Varric still?"

Hawke winced. "He told Anora, who told Hero and Cole. Why do you think I brought up two bottles? All four of them are giving me the silent treatment. Well, Cole is trying." She chuckled.

"You have a strange little family, champion."

She hummed around the bottle. "Wait until you meet the rest of the aunts and uncles. A Dalish outcast who gives classes in the Alienage. Her wife is the Rivaini admiral. Aveline is the captain of the guard. Broody broods." She smiled. “He may make an exception though for her.”

She took another drink before offering Alanna the bottle, who tipped it back. "Smoke?"

"Elfroot?" Alanna nodded, handing the bottle back and leading them inside. "I'll pass. I tried it once and threw up everywhere."

Alanna chuckled flopping on to the couch. "That happens a lot. It's how I met my husband." Her face darkened. "Dead bastard."

"What happened?"

She sighed and took a long drag. "He was a hunter and went out alone. Even the woods aren't a safe haven for the People." She gave herself a shake. "But that was years ago. His daughter is coming to Skyhold."

Hawke kicked her feet up on the table. "Varric told me you had a stepdaughter. She's 8?"

"Yes. She doesn't have a magical bone in her body and I'm grateful for it. Yours is enough trouble." Hawke made a strangled noise. "I don't like how things are going with the clan so I'm bringing her here. I offered the rest a place but they won't come." She sighed. "I'm doing what I can from here. I just hope it's enough." She brightened. "But I think Marethari and Anora will like each other."

Hawke choked on a drink and coughed. Eyes streaming, she answered Alanna's quizzical look. "I knew a Marethari once, from the Sabre clan."

Alanna nodded. "It's a common name." She ran a hand across the close cropped side of her head. "It's Blackwall I worry about her liking though."

Hawke tipped back the bottle finishing it off. "Blackwall is good with kids. Anora is convinced the sun shines out his ass and that was before she realized Papae calls him Hero. She's good with anyone that has something in common with the mabari."

Alanna chuckled. "Heroes, old war hounds, I'd say we need to have them in the same room at the same time to make sure Blackwall isn't a shapeshifter."

"Hero the Mabari is fixed. But only you can verify that about Blackwall, my lady." Alanna choked as Hawke grinned triumphantly.

"How did you?"

"Please. You're worried about your step daughter meeting him." Hawke pondered her nails. "And everyone knows you did it in the stable."

"Like you and Varric have never done it anywhere weird."

Hawke laughed. "I haven't had enough to drink to have that discussion."

Alanna grinned. "The Iron Bull gave me a bottle of Maraas-Lok. Let's see how long it takes two mages to finish it. I am just dying to know where the champion has done it."

Hours later Hawke stumbled down the stairs. Fingers clutched the railing with a nail breaking grip as she peered down. "I am the Champion of Kirkwall. I will not die by drunken fall in Ferelden."

A voice echoed down to her. "My lady."

"I also will not die by listening to them do it. Nooo. Not after that talk." She stumbled down a few more stairs and fumbled with the door. "Sweet baby Andraste, Maker, I will sing the Chant in its entirety if you open." The door opened on silent hinges. "Well, that was creepy."

She stumbled down the great hall, leaning on the occasional chair when the world spun out of control. She stopped at Varric's table. Servants had wanted to sand out the burn mark but he wouldn't let them. He had told them he liked the reminder of his dragonling burning guild letters when he was dealing with something unpleasant. It was too hot and salt was burning Hawke's eyes. She pushed open a door and landed on the steps in the chilly mountain air.

She looked up. She had been almost everywhere in southern Thedas and she had never seen skies so clear. The stars didn't shimmer, they burned bright in their judgement. Hawke felt the heat of her tears begin coursing down her face. "You idiot, you almost didn't come back to this." She let them fall as she gazed up at the sky. Moments that felt like hours later she heard boots on the stone behind her. She turned her head, wiping tears from her eyes. "Maraas-Lok will cure what ails you, storyteller."

He sat down beside her. "Kid is with them. Not that Hero would let her go anywhere without him."

Hawke nodded and hung her head. "I'm sorry, Varric."

He wrapped an arm around her. "I am too, Hawke."

She leaned her head on his shoulder with. "I'm done being a hero. No more saving the world. There's a whole world full of people to save it. I have a family I'm not willing to give up."

Hawke felt his tears in her hair. "I'm tired of almost losing you. I'm too old for you to keep scaring me like that." He pulled her closer. "And I am not telling dragonling her mamae is an idiot."

Hawke smiled. "At least you didn't hand me a box of lies to try and keep me safe."

He gave her a shake. "It's been ten years, get over it."

"I'll get over it when you stop treating me like a flower."

"You ruin all my plans." He heaved a mock aggravated sigh.

Hawke smiled at him. "There's a full moon and a sky full of stars. You're the storyteller." She stood and pulled him in for a kiss. "Tell me a love story."


	25. Emm'asha

Alanna paced the battlements, the wind whipping her hair into her face with each turn. Anora peered over the edge while Hawke kept a watchful eye on the both of them. Alanna threw up her hands. "They are late."

"We could ride out and meet them."

Alanna glowered at her. "And show the members of my clan that I don't trust them? They are already upset that I'm bringing Marethari to live among the shemlen and they are angry at people's insistence that I am the Herald of Andraste."

Hawke smiled knowingly. "Which you don't claim to be and tell anyone who calls you that to your face to-."

"Masal din'an! Fen'Harel ma ghilana, dirthara-ma." Hawke chuckled. Alanna lurched over the battlement. "Finally!" She disappeared down the stairs as Anora and Hawke leaned over the stone to see the group astride their halla and harts as they hailed the guard. They rushed down to join them. Alanna was wrapping her arms around a dark-skinned girl. "Emm'asha, I have missed you."

The girl hugged her back fiercely. "I missed you too, mamae. 

"Who are these shemlen, Alanna?" One of the men jerked his head towards Anora and Hawke. 

"Vhenallin, lethallin. Asha ma falon, vir sumeil. Her name is Rose Hawke and this is her daughter, Anora." Marethari peeked around her and gave them a grin. 

The man said something rude and Hawke smiled. "Andaran atish’an. I hope you had a pleasant journey." They all stared owlishly at her as Anora started to giggle before echoing her greeting. 

Alanna stared up at them, her fingers scratching across the shaved portion of her head. "There is space for the whole clan here."

"The Keeper and Hahren have spoken, Herald of Andraste." He sneered. 

"Inquisitor." She straightened her jaw. "My offer stands, any who come in peace are welcome." They turned their mounts and left. She let out a small sigh. "Did they let you bring nothing, emm'asha?"

The girl shrugged, tossing her dark locks over her shoulder. "Hahren Sethari tried to give me a bag but the others decided if you wanted me so bad that you could provide for me."

"Ir abelas, ma vhenan." She wrapped her arms around the girl again. 

"Tel'abelas, mamae. They say you took the ghilan'him banal'vhen and serve the shemlen like a slave. I did not want to stay with them. Papae would be ashamed of them." She tightened her hold on her mother. "Hahren Sethari sends her love and says to not become enthralled with Halam'shivanas."

Alanna chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I have plenty of friends to keep from such a thing, da'len."

Marethari eyed Anora with serious appraisal. "Do you know how to ride?"

"Yes! Are you a mage?" She countered. Marethari shook her head. "That's okay, I can set people on fire if they gave you any trouble." Hawke raised her eyebrows. Anora grabbed Marethari's hand. "Come on, you need to meet Nightmare and Hero and my Papae. He tells the best stories. Oh, and you need to know where the kitchen is and meet Sera and Iron Bull and Cole! And Dorian. Everybody. You need to meet everybody. And the ravens."

Alanna's protests were ignored as the girls fled giggling from bridge house. She chuckled and looped her arm through Hawke's. "Well, they made fast friends."

"Skyhold won't know what hit it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Harel ma ghilana Dirthara-ma- dread wolf guides you, may you learn  
> emm'asha - my girl  
> Vhenallin- friends of the people  
> Asha ma falon- this woman is my friend. roughly  
> Vir sumeil- we are close  
> Andaran atish’an- formal greeting  
> Ghilan'him banal'vhen- arcane enchanter   
> Halam'shivanas- sweet sacrifice of duty


	26. The Busiest Man in Skyhold

Hawke stared the text in the waning afternoon light before rubbing her forehead. "Why is always ancient Tevene or some other complicated language? Why not Qunlat?"

Dorian chuckled. "Because it hasn't changed in centuries and they don't write anything down that's useful to other people. 17 sacks of flour, 12 pounds of butter, one conquered nations worth of slaves."

She snorted and set the work down. "I wish I could have kept my hands on the Tome of Kolsun. Has anyone outside the Qun read it? A translation of that would be priceless to scholars and diplomats."

"That almost didn't work out so well for your friend."

Hawke shrugged. "I am much better thief then Isabela. Or then I was. You don't steal a book and manage to get a whole blighted armada to come after you."

"Yes, the Rose of Ferelden may have been able to pull it off but I didn't think you stole holy relics."

Hawke carefully took a drink. "You shouldn't believe every rumor you hear."

He grinned. "Varric told me."

"Blighted dwarf." She chuckled. "No, I didn't. They are easy to trace. Rare items are worth more, but their rarity makes it easier for you to find. Unless you like the Black Emporium, he enjoys the rare things and isn't picky about how you got them." She stood and stretched. “Do you need anything when I get back? I’m headed out with Anora for a ride.”

 

"A little lady was telling me she was running out of room to store her treasures." Blackwall was leaned against the barn. Hawke could see why Alanna liked him, he was like being around a giant teddy bear.

Hawke chuckled. "That's because the little lady in question is a pack rat." Hawke finished brushing down Nightmare after their morning ride. "It's true though. She needs a bookcase when she has a table."

"I could build one, if you'd like. I need something to keep the hands busy." Hawke followed him into the barn.

"Every child in Skyhold has something from the Warden. You might be the busiest man here." She was quiet a moment running her finger along the rocking gryphon he was carving. "Except for the commander, but I don't think he sleeps." She grinned at him. "Could you build something specific if I drew it? Nothing complicated, I'm a terrible artist."

He crossed his arms over his burly chest. "I can manage it. If you give us a break from Maryden at the Herald's Rest. Not that Maryden is bad, but the same 5 songs are getting old."

"You had an ulterior motive, Warden Blackwall." She shook her finger at him, laughing, before doing a quick sketch of what she wanted.

He looked down over her shoulder. "You aren't as terrible as you think, but measurements would be helpful."

She thought a moment and wrote in some numbers. She smiled. "It's a miniature of the bookshelves Varric has in Kirkwall."

"You miss home, champion?"

She shrugged. "I've learned to carry it with me." She grinned. "You're lucky. Alanna talked me and some of the Chargers into playing Friday. I expect a good bookcase, Warden. Last time I sang for a crowd it ended with a murder.”


	27. Encore

Hawke traded her usual Skyhold uniform for a barely there top and painted on leather pants to perform at the Heralds Rest. The dragon across her back flickered and breathed in the light. She perched on a chair boot heels hooked on the rest, laughing with Krem as they waited for the place to fill. People dangled from the second floor railing. The kids gathered around the makeshift stage, Anora wide eyed in the front her arm around Hero with Marethari.

Maryden struck up her lute and Hawke spun her voice with hers. “Once we were In our peace With our lives assured.” Everyone smiled politely while they sang but you could taste the disappointment in the air. She almost lost her composure when she met Varric’s eyes, warm with knowing. They finished out the song and Maryden beamed. “Thank you, Lady Hawke.”

“It was a pleasure.” She grinned. “Now, how about one of mine?” Someone began picking the keys on the piano and Hawke’s voice rang out across the tavern. “ I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away I am letting myself look the other way And the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here How cold have I become? I didn't want to Lose you by what I'd done Caught in the grey.” 

She caught Varric’s eyes and held them as she sang. The words washed through his mind, bringing back the ache of Adamant and the lonely journey back to Skyhold. But he knew the song for what it was, a gift and an apology, a reminder that the woman he had immortalized was human. The corner of her lips lifted in a smile that he returned as she let the last notes fall. His smile broadened as he recognized the song she started next, an old one from Kirkwall. “I am beautiful with you, even in the darkest part of me.” Several couples paired off to dance, including Bull and Dorian. Bull was singing along, three words behind and offkey to the stammering, cursing Dorian much to everyone’s delight. The song ended with Hawke dissolving into laughing snorts, teetering on her boots as she hung off Krem’s shoulder. 

Once everyone settled down it was Krem who’s voice rang out. “You can have the sound of a thousand voices calling your name. You can have the light of the world blind you, bathe you in grace.” Hawke joined in for the chorus and some haunting vocals. The Chargers were a talented bunch, looking at them you would not have expected a decent band. But they were better than decent. “How did you love, how did you love?”

Hawke fell into her seat and took a long drink before speaking. “And now for a special song, written for a very special girl.” Anora perked up as she held out her hands to her. “Come here, sweetheart.” She snuggled her close as the music started. “Dear Daughter Hold your head up high There's a world outside That's passing by Dear Daughter Never lose yourself Remember that You're like nobody else.” Alanna pulled Marethari to her feet and they began to dance, slow steps that spoke of simpler times and home. Hawke brushed back Anora’s wild hair and continued to sing. “Dear daughter I was just like you And just like me You're gonna make it through These are words That every girl should have a chance to hear There will be love There will be pain There will be hope There will be fear And through it all year after year Stand or fall I will be right here And after all I will be right here For you.”

She placed a kiss on Anora's hair. "And with that, it's time for the kids to go. I'm not destroying your ears." Anora hopped off her lap and took off with Marethari, Hero speeding along with them. A number of adults left too but Hawke continued to grin. Scout Harding gave her a thumbs up from the door and she hopped up from the stool. "And now for some real fun!"

 

"Do it again!" Bull roared. Hawke cackled from atop his shoulder before screaming a drawn out mayhem. Lace Harding toasted her from the other shoulder. "You should have done that when you stabbed the demon!" Hawke grabbed his horn to keep from falling as she laughed, tears streaming down her face.

Dorian shook his head chuckling. "Amatus, relinquish my translator from her perch. It is ever so hard to find a replacement this far south."

"Oh no, Kadan." Dorian pinked. "I'm keeping her safe from her adoring fans until Varric comes to collect her."

"Pbbt." She waved her bottle. "I'm a rogue, a primal and elemental blood mage, a noble, and a Red Jenny. I can take them." She grinned. "But I am enjoying being this tall. You should try this sometime, Dorian."

Varric melted from the shadows. "Don't let it go to your head, menace."

Hawke cooed. "You are even cuter from up here."

He chuckled. "And you've had enough to drink."

"Oh no, funkiller." She clung tighter to Bull's horn. "Gimme a boost, Bull? If he's going to make me be good, I'm going to give him a run for his money." Bull laughed and held out his hand while Lace cheered her on and took the bottle from her. She stepped into it and vaulted into the second floor. She leaned over the railing. "Catch me if you can, storyteller!"

She burst from the top floor and on to the battlements, the cold mountain air ripping into her lungs. She laughed throwing her arms out to her sides and spiraling. She gazed up and sighed. "The stars are the best here."

He leaned against the battlements watching her. "You were an easy catch, menace."

She chuckled low in her throat. "I have a reputation but I only have so much of it to maintain." She ran her hands up his arms. "I've missed this."

He pulled her close. "You didn't have to stop."

She shook her head. "I did. I couldn't walk out on a stage without thinking of Mom." She leaned her forehead to his. "It was nice but I've missed the evenings with you and Anora the past couple of weeks too." She chuckled. "And my throat is going to feel it in the morning."

"Speaking of morning." His hands palmed her ass. "We have our room to ourselves until then."

"Hmm." Hawke smiled teasingly biting her lip. "Whatever shall we do?"


	28. Balance

Hawke groaned as someone yanked on her foot again. "What, Anora?" She mumbled.

An adult chuckle greeted her ears. "Wrong female, shemlen. You must have hit the Maraas-Lok again."

Hawke stuffed her face back into the pillow. "It is far too early for you, inquisitor. Go inquisit something and come back later. I'm busy."

"It would be a pity if I dumped all this water in your bed."

Varric gave her a shove and she snarled. "Fine." She sat up. "What?"

Alanna grinned. "You have a meeting with the advisors, now. I offered to come get you." She offered a mug. "I have black gold."

Hawke glared and then huffed. "I'm naked. Shoo."

Alanna rolled her eyes. "Don't go all Shem on me now. I've seen you mostly naked when you showed me your tattoos. Get your ass going, champion. Or I'll drink yours and mine."

Hawke sighed again and flounced out of bed, tossing on whatever clothes came to hand. She tied her hair up in a bun and pronounced herself ready. Alanna handed her the coffee and she took a deep inhale. "This might be worth getting out of bed." She eyed Varric who was faking slumber, albeit poorly. "Do I have time to-"

"No." Alanna grabbed her arm and drug her out of the room.

The advisors were bright eyed and bushy tailed, not a single hair was out of place between the three of them. Hawke wanted to fill the room with an electric storm to change that but she continued to quietly sip her coffee. The Nightingale set down some papers in front of her. "What do you know about the Winter Palace?"

Hawke arched an eyebrow. "It's full of Orlesians, built on the ruins of Halamshiral. The Empress will be there for a party thrown by her cousin. Duke Gaspard will be there. It would be infinitely better with some mabari and if someone accidentally burned it down."

Josephine and Leliana stared at each other as Cullen tried to not laugh. Alanna nodded. "Perfect."

Hawke took another sip of coffee. "For what?"

Josephine fixed her with a look. "The Inquisitor thinks your aid would be useful when we attend the party."

Hawke turned green. Leliana jumped in. "You would be a perfect distraction for the Inquisition. A visiting noble of the Free Marshes and you're the Champion of Kirkwall."

Josephine nodded. "And your relationship with Messere Tethras adds another element as does your daughter."

Hawke tapped her nails on the table. "You want to use us as bait."

"Anora will be safely here at Skyhold." Cullen interjected. "And Varric finds the idea agreeable."

Hawke crossed her eyes. "Which is why he gets to sleep in." She sighed. "I'll do it. But I want you to make note that instead of drinking this coffee I protested loudly." She finished off her cup as they all sighed in relief. "What do I get to wear?"

"This." Leliana handed her the design.

It was a floor length gown with a plunging neckline, the bottom fell in graceful folds. the back dipped low before flaring out into a short train. The fabric was black and shot with silver, like a clear night before the moons had risen. Hawke whistled. "All black?"

Alanna smiled. "It sets off your tattoos."

She returned the grin. "Has he seen this?" They all shook their heads. "It's worth it just for that. I am at the Inquisition’s service." She chuckled. "For a damn ball."

She wandered back to their room after finishing the planning with the advisors. It was a simple plan. She just had to behave and not insult anyone. Anora appeared with Hero and a cup as big as she was. "Coffee with sugar, Mamae!"

Hawke took it from her and kissed the girl's forehead. "Good morning, love. Have I told you that you're my favorite child?"

The girl's nose wrinkled. "I'm your only child."

Hawke chuckled. "That does help."

Varric stepped out of the bathroom, still toweling water from his hair. "Good morning, girls."

"Good morning, Papae!" Anora bounced over for a kiss. Hawke sat on the desk and glared at him over the edge of the cup.

"Mamae looks cranky."

Anora shrugged. "You should have gotten her coffee. I'm gonna go play with Marethari." She took off from the room.

"You said yes?" He tossed the towel back into the bathroom.

"Mmm." She set down the cup and folded her arms. Some water had escaped the towel and dripped from his hair, traveling down his chest. Hawke yanked her eyes back up, making sure her glare was firmly in place.

"Hawke, you wouldn't have said no." She continued to stare at him. "And it'll be fun."

He took a step toward her and ice encased his feet from the ground to his knees. Hawke picked up her coffee. "No fun until my coffee is done, storyteller." She hid her smile behind the cup as he glared.

"You know, it's cute when I'm wearing boots, this not so much.”

She arched an eyebrow. "And going behind my back to feed me to Orlesian royalty isn't? Leliana actually considered sending Anora."

The irritation left his face. "They aren't."

She shook her head and waved her hand removing the ice. "No. I would have scooped her up and we'd be on our way to Kirkwall at this moment."

“And just leave me to deal with it all? That’s not fair.” He half glared as he made his way to her.

She set her coffee down before folding her arms. “I said we. You would be in a sack across Nightmare’s rump. It would be a very bumpy ride but I know a spell that would make it bearable, I think.”

He braced his hands on either side of her hips. "You have an unfair advantage with your magic."

She smiled. "And you’re deviously charming. We have balance."


	29. Grief's Judgement

Hawke rubbed her eyes. She had tucked Anora in hours ago and gave Varric a kiss before heading back up to the library to finish this translation. The rotunda was empty except for the scratching of her pen and the quiet noises of sleeping birds. A messenger had arrived a week ago with a cart load of books and scrolls from Tevinter with a hope that they may contain something more on Corypheus. Between the two of them, Dorian and Hawke were steadily working through them but she was going to have to ask his opinion of this verse in the morning. She stowed her work and stretched. She eyed the railing and shook her head before taking the stairs to the Great Hall. It was maker blessed empty this late at night and Hawke let her mind wander her right into the only other person in it.

"Excuse me,- Alanna?"

The woman sniffled. "Hawke."

Hawke grabbed her hand towing her over to the fire. "Andraste's ass, what is wrong?"

Tears began flowing down the elf's cheeks. "Marethari and I are all that's left of clan Lavellan. They are all dead." Her voice broke. "And Blackwall is in prison."

"Oh, void." Hawke pulled her into a tight hug.

She hiccupped. "We got back from Val Royeaux today and he. He's Thom Rainer. He killed people. But he's trying to do better and I went to see him and Leliana is bringing him back for judgement." She broke the hug to stare at Hawke. "How can I judge him?"

"I don't know."

"You decided Anders fate." She accused.

Hawke sighed running a hand through her hair. "And I wasn't madly in love with Anders. I also question my decision every time someone mentions the Mage rebellion. Or Templars. Or magic in general."

Alanna sighed. "Blackwall just killed some shems. And children. I can look past killing shems. And he's tried to do better."

"The same cannot be said for Anders."

Alanna smiled but it faltered. "My whole family is gone."

"I know I'm sorry does not begin to touch your grief, but I am, Alanna."

"It'll get better with time."

"Yes. I miss mine when I least expect it. Here let me show you." Hawke twisted her arm into the light. "Fly free, my father said that to us. That one day his little Hawkes would be free to live in a world without barriers, where we wouldn't have to run."

"And the birds?"

Hawke traced a finger over the larger ones. "Bethany, Carver, mother, dad. The smaller ones are for the people who died in Kirkwall when Anders blew up the chantry."

"Why?"

"Because I created the distraction letting him plant the bombs. I didn't know that's what I was doing but those deaths are on my hands." Hawke's laugh was dark as it slid out her throat and down Alanna's spine. "Varric says the best heroes try their damnedest and still fail sometimes. And then tells me it's morbid I have my failures on my skin."

"That's something for a blood mage who it could be said her victories are cut into her arm." She leaned her head against Hawke's shoulder and stared into the fire. "My parents died long ago. I was an only child. My husband died several years ago. But we lost Marethari's grandmother and my cousins."

"Is there something you could do here to remember them?"

She wiped tears from her eyes. "A ceremony, something simple in the garden. A memorial stone perhaps. Would you come?"

"Of course. Anything you need and I will be there."

"Because I'm the inquisitor." The words were bitter and Hawke felt the pain in them.

"No." Hawke took her hands. "Because I am your friend, Alanna. Because I know what it's like to lose everyone you love."

"And because you know what it's like to lead when you don't want to."

Hawke nodded and grinned. "You have half of Thedas though. I only had a city."

Alanna sighed. "Don't remind me. Thank you, Hawke. But I'll let you get some sleep. I need a walk to clear my head the rest of the way."

Hawke nodded. "Good night."

When Hawke reached the door Alanna called out to her, voice empty. "When I sit judgement on Thom Rainer, will you be there, champion? Will you stand by my choice?"

Hawke straightened. "I will stand by your judgment, Inquisitor, whatever that may be."

Alanna nodded and moved out of sight. Hawke went to their quarters. Varric was still up. Anora was curled up in her bed, thumb firmly in her mouth and arm's wrapped around Hero's head. He thumped his tail in greeting. Hawke gave him a good ear scratch before placing a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. "Don't wake her, boy."

Varric held out his arms. "You were late." Hawke settled into his lap with a sigh. "Touchy translation?"

Hawke kissed him, stubble catching her hair. "Mmhm. I ran into Alanna as well."

"She's had a rough week would be putting it lightly."

Hawke shook her head. "Of course you already know." She sighed leaning her head against his. "She asked me to stand with her for a memorial ceremony. And when she passes judgement on Blackwall."

"I don't envy you that, menace."

Hawke smirked running her nose along his jaw before nibbling at his ear. "One day, storyteller, you won't be able to lurk behind a queen and I'll be able to not envy you doing something responsible."

He chuckled, finishing whatever he was writing. "I'll remind you of that when she's up early tomorrow wanting someone to take her to ride Nightmare."

They both stared at the little girl in question. "We aren't doing so bad, storyteller." Hawke said softly.

"No, we aren't." He kissed her forehead and stood with her in his arms. "I do miss our sex life, that was easier when I didn't have to worry about the dog and the kid waking up to stare at us."

Hawke giggled as he navigated the room. "Learn to be quieter."

"You should know by now I love nothing better than the sound of my own voice." He dropped her on to bed and sank down on top of her. "And I'm not the only one who makes noise."

Hawke squirmed beneath him, eyes flashing above her smile. "You can't prove it."

He claimed her mouth as she wrestled her hands free to tangle them in his hair. Teeth bruised lips as tongues twisted and danced together and legs tangled. Hawke arched her body into his with a frustrated growl. He broke the kiss with a smirk. "She has a lesson again tomorrow afternoon right?"

Hawke's eyes crossed. "With Dorian."

"Surely you can take an afternoon off from translating then." He pulled the buttons free on her shirt exposing a shoulder to his tongue and teeth. Hawke hissed and he continued down to her chest. He snaked a hand over her mouth as he marked the soft skin. He kissed what was going to be a bruise. "Who's the loud one?"

Hawke huffed at him, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling midnight blue. "Only because someone is pining my arms with my shirt." She wiggled free as he leaned up to kiss her. "You better be here, dwarf, or you will have a very angry woman to deal with when I find you."

He chuckled. "I can handle that I think."

She rolled him on to his back and trailed her fingers through his chest hair before grinning mischievously. "I'll tell Cassandra what happens next in Swords and Shields." She leaned in until their noses touched, eyes sparkling brighter. "And I will lie like a Ferelden caught stealing an mabari."

"She's stabbed enough of my books, I don't want her to stab me." He traced circles on her thighs, making her squirm when he got near her knees.

She flopped down beside him. "I like you unstabbed." She kissed his cheek. "But you better not be late."

He pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her and tucking her head beneath his chin. "And miss an afternoon in bed, naked, with the woman I love? Never."


	30. Singing Stone

"Where's Hawke lurking?" Bianca asked.

Varric pointed to the rotunda. "Morning lesson with dragonling. I wasn't supposed to let you leave without you saying hello."

"Well, I'd say not, Varric, we have to keep you on your toes." Bianca wandered out the great hall.

Alanna gave him an arched look and he shrugged. "I'll explain on the way there."

Bianca gazed upward. "Champion of Kirkwall, you’re still a pain in my ass."

Hawke leaned out over the railing. "Get a box to stand on and say that again, Bee." She grinned and hopped down. Anora leaned out over the railing after her. "Well come on then, I'll catch you." The girl squealed in delight and took a flying leap off the railing into Hawke's arms.

"You must be Anora. I've heard a lot about you."

The girl grinned and then hid behind Hawke. "I'm surprised you managed to come this far out alone. How's the husband?"

The dwarf shrugged. "He's fine. I'm here on business, problems with the thaig to be precise."

Hawke groaned. "Well, shit."

Bianca laughed. "That is exactly what Varric said." Hawke shrugged and smiled. "You two are so happy I could puke."

"Are you not, Bianca?" Hawke asked softly.

Anora interrupted any answer. "Did Papae name the crossbow after you?" Bianca shifted uneasily. The girl's eyes narrowed as she tugged on Hawke's shirt. "I smell a story." She wandered off to pry it out of him.

Hawke chuckled. "Good luck with that one, storyteller."

"He said you're out of the hero business now."

Hawke nodded before giving a bow. "Rose Hawke, humble translator of the Inquisition and Champion only by title."

Bianca scoffed. "And what about him? He gave it all up too for the life of quiet domesticity?" At the look on Hawke's face she laughed. "You should have negotiated better, champion. You got a bad deal."

“They ganged up on me.” She leaned against Solas's scaffolding. "It really wasn't worth the fight. I spent the trip back from the Western Approach sleeping in the Inquisitor's tent." She grinned. "Next time I'll have write you first and you can be my representative."

"Whatever you want that you are enlisting her for you can have. It's not worth dealing with you both." Anora was on his shoulders looking thoughtful with Alanna trailing behind them.

Hawke gave Bianca an arched look. "I'm holding you to that, storyteller."

He set Anora down and tapped her nose. "Be good for Mamae while I'm gone."

The girl bounced. "Bring me back a present?"

They all chuckled. "What would you like, dragonling?"

"A red stone that sings like that one I found the other day."

Everyone froze. Hawke spluttered. "You found what?"

The girl's smile fell. "A shiny red stone. It sang to me."

Varric dropped to a knee before her taking her hands. "Where, Anora?"

"Downstairs. By the hidden library." Her voice shook. "I didn't touch it, Papae. It was like Mamae's lyrium song so I didn't touch it. Marethari was with me. We can show you."

He hugged her tight and looked at Hawke. She spoke softly. "I'll find it, Varric. I'll find every piece in this keep and who brought it in." She smiled at Alanna. "With the Inquisitor's permission, of course."

"Hang them from the walls, champion."

Anora's gaze went back and forth between the adults. "Am I in trouble?"

Hawke picked her up and snuggled her close. "No, little one. You just managed to scare us all. Papae needs to go adventuring, tell him goodbye and go find Marethari and meet me back here."

Hawke passed her off to Varric. "Come home soon, Papae. I love you."

"I love you too, dragonling. Stay out of trouble." She scampered out of the rotunda. He took Hawke's hands and pulled her close. "Destroy every piece, Hawke."

She leaned her forehead against his. "Before or after I shove it up someone's ass?"

"That's not funny."

She smiled. "I'm always funny." She sobered. "Any chance I can talk you into razing that thaig? I'm really sick of this shit following us home."

His thumb rubbed circles against her hip as the other cupped her cheek. "Me too, sweetheart."

Bianca coughed. "As sickeningly sweet as this is, you have an audience."

Hawke flushed as Alanna laughed. Varric's eyes gleamed."Well, I do have a reputation to keep." He dipped Hawke over his arm, startling a squeak from her before kissing her breathless. She melted into his arms before he tipped her back up, his smile smug as she stammered. Alanna roared with laughter as the upper levels of the rotunda applauded.

"Void take you, storyteller."

"You'd miss me." She shook her head smiling. "Go through all the letters while I'm gone and see if you can figure out how the location got out."

Her eyes widened. "All of them? Maker, there's thousands in that desk."

He rolled his eyes. "There's only a few that could have given away its location and you know the ones. We need to know the routes so we can figure who may have read them."

Hawke nodded. "If they didn't go through your sources, they went with the Jennies. That'll be harder to check."

"Either way." He pulled her in for one last kiss. "We'll give them a good beating together, right?"

Hawke chuckled. "I'll go for the boots if you got the nose, storyteller."

It was late when they returned from the thaig two weeks later. Anora was curled up in her bed around the mabari, blonde hair glowing around her. Hawke was curled up in their bed with a book and a glass of wine. Varric dropped his bag by the door, a weariness deep in his bones. Hawke slipped out of bed to wrap her arms around him. “Did you find it all here?”

She nodded against his shoulder. “Nothing evil this time, just stupid boys playing a practical joke. It was stolen out of a box going to Dagna before she had it inventoried. It’s being inventoried in the field and then again when it gets here now.”

“Bianca was the leak.” Hawke swore. “It gets even better. She was in contact with Larius, gave him a key to the thaig, and he took it to Corypheus.”

Hawke interrupted him. “She was researching the lyrium.” He nodded and Hawke started chuckling. At his glare, she shrugged. “You have interesting taste in women, all brains and lacking in some sense with a heavy dose of lets fucking stab that shit.” She kissed him lightly. “For all your claims, a dwarven serving girl would not have cut it.”

“That would have been easier on me.”

“You would get bored.” She chuckled again and pulled on his hand. “Come on. You reek of lyrium. You are absolutely not getting in our bed like that, I won’t be able to sleep for the next week.”

He smiled finally as he yanked her against him. “Only if you join me, I missed you.” He tangled a hand in her hair as lips crushed against hers. He chuckled, feeling her body warm to him and her magic flared to the lyrium.

Her gaze was hazy when they broke apart. “You just like playing with fire while we fuck.”

“Then that ridiculous bath tub we have is the perfect spot.” She snorted, kissing him again.


	31. Judgement's Loss

"Inquisitor, I demand reparations for the damages the Champion of Kirkwall caused against my person!" The man puffed from behind his porcelain mask, the blinding white floating beneath a flamboyant hat.

Hawke stood beside him in demure blacks, her simple gold jewelry shining brightly against the long tight sleeves and rounded neck. She had been waiting for the guard when he came to get her. Alanna lounged across her throne, managing a look of both regal boredom and wry amusement at the scene before her. Josephine hovered nearby, noting the unusual number in attendance at today's judgements. Alanna steepled her fingers. "What damages did the Champion cause?"

"She set my hair on fire! It will take months to regain its form glory." Hawke smirked as he squawked in his nasally voice. "She then froze my calf skin boots to the ground and broke my nose! She shattered a very expensive mask and the healer had to pick pieces of it out of my skin. I am lucky I will not scar." He gave a tight nod. "My valet says the boots are salvageable but the shirt is not from all the blood in it. Good Antivan silk! Ruined by this savage!"

Alanna kept her face serene as Hawke beamed. "Champion, do you argue these charges?"

"No, Inquisitor, I accept responsibility for them." The man made a triumphant noise as Hawke’s face darkened. "But I would like for the Inquisitor to hear the rest of the tale before she passes judgement." Alanna motioned for her to continue. Hawke rolled up on her toes and back before speaking. "I caught this man with two young girls this morning, a human mage girl and an elven girl. He was trying to take them somewhere they did not wish to go." There was a gasp from the surrounding crowd. Alanna sat forward in her seat, face hardening. "When I hailed him to stop, he told me to mind my own business. The mage girl screamed and attempted to escape and he." Hawke's voice faltered. "This man has Templar training. She fell to the ground unconscious and the elven girl attacked him. That's when I set his hair on fire, giving me the time to get to them."

The man made to move back into the crowd but the guard blocked his way. Hawke could smell him begin to sweat. Alanna spoke softly. "Who were the girls, Champion?"

"Marethari Lavellan and Anora Tethras-Hawke." She turned to look at the man. "Who is my daughter."

The man paled beneath his mask. "And the Inquisitor's." She nodded once.

"Are they alright?" Alanna asked her voice almost lyrical.

"They are both asleep in my chamber with Varric and Dorian watching them." Her breathing hitched. "I haven't found Hero."

Alanna glared at the man. "The Mabari that accompanies the girls. Where is he?" He whined softly, twisting his hands. Hawke closed her eyes, shoulders falling. Alanna stood. "You will receive nothing but the guilt of your crimes. I find this man guilty of attempted kidnapping and assault against not only my daughter but against the daughter of visiting dignitary. I find you guilty of murder."

He fought the guards. "It was a dog!"

"Hero was family." Hawke snarled.

"His sentence, Inquisitor?" Josephine rested a hand on Hawke's arm.

Alanna's smile was feral. "Throw the shemlen from battlements. That's what we do with shit." The man was dragged screaming from the Great Hall in silence. They knew when the deed was done, when it abruptly ceased. Alanna picked at her nails. "Has someone alerted Leliana? She will be unhappy I killed him. I'm sure he was working with someone if he went after our girls specifically, even if he didn't know who they were."

Josephine nodded before speaking softly. "Thom Rainer is next, Inquisitor."

Alanna gave a jerky nod. She looked at Hawke and beckoned her forward before speaking quietly. "If you need to leave I understand, lethallan. You've done enough for me today."

Hawke shook her head. "I promised I would be here for this as your friend and as Champion." She gave a weak smile. "When we go to Val Royaeux, I want a shopping trip on Inquisition funds." Alanna nodded. Hawke took a position in the crowd in her line of sight. She chewed her lip when they brought Blackwall, Thom in. Were the chains necessary? She rubbed her arms. Yes, in his youth he had done terrible things but he had lived for atonement. She took her eyes from the bent, dark head before her and settled them on her friend's face.

Alanna's face was cold and empty. "Everyone out. There is no need for this to have fanfare." Everyone stood still. "Out!"

Hawke kept her place, she knew this was going to happen. As had Josie, they were her witnesses. Hawke took the key from the guardsmen and gave them a winning smile. They filed out and closed all the doors. Hawke unfastened the manacles and clucked at the bruises on his wrists. She sent a little magic through her fingers healing them and then went to join Josie. Alanna still sat on her throne. Thom gazed up at her. "What's this about?"


	32. Dragon’s Teeth

Hawke was leaned over their desk when Varric came in with Anora. He sent the girl scurrying off to the bathroom to get the day’s mud off. He trailed his fingers down Hawke’s back, smiling when she squirmed. “Anything good?”

She hummed. “A map of a dragon problem in Emprise de Lion that Alanna asked me to take care of.” She turned to face him, her smile hesitant. “I leave tomorrow morning.”

“Alone.”

“No, with the Iron Bull and the Chargers.”

Varric jerked his thumb towards the splashing water in the bathroom. “Does she know?” Hawke shook her head. “I’m pretty sure that falls under hero business, Hawke.”

She sighed. “She can argue with the Inquisitor.”

“You could have argued with the Inquisitor.” He crossed his arms.

She half glared at him. “I am tired of being stuck in Skyhold. I’ll be fine. It’s just dragon hunting.”

“Right, last time you went dragon hunting, the dragon fell on you.” He shook his head. “You promised both of us you were done with life threatening adventures.”

Hawke took a deep breath, forcing it out through her nose. “What about you? You routinely put yourself in harm’s way. That whole business with the thaig? The Hissing Wastes? The maker blighted Deep Roads? You can’t expect me to sit here in Skyhold like a pretty trinket, Varric. Not until I am good and ready to do so.” She kicked at the floor. “No one made you promise to give it up.”

Varric sighed and reached for her. She stepped into his arms. “No, you haven’t. I just sleep better knowing nothing is chewing on you.” A small laugh escaped her. “Just be careful.”

She rolled her eyes and kissed his nose. “I’m always careful. Now.”

“Mamae!” Anora sang out. Hawke wandered off to help their daughter and Varric studied the map.

Hawke and Anora came back into the room, the fluffy towel wrapped around the girl. Hawke pulled a nightgown over her head and set to work on drying the girl’s hair before wrapping it into a braid. While her fingers worked, she told Anora of her temporary job. “I have to leave tomorrow to go dragon hunting with the Iron Bull.”

Anora half turned to stare at her. “Can I have one of its teeth?”

Hawke chuckled. “I think so. I have a dragon’s tooth of my own you know. Its back home in Kirkwall.”

“Will you be gone long?”

“It’s in Emprise de Lion, just over the mountains in Orlais.” The girl wrinkled her nose. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

They tucked Anora in with an already ragged stuffed mabari. Tonight she wanted a story and a song with a promise that she could see Hawke off in the morning. She soon fell asleep, her breathing deep and even. Hawke doused the lights with a little magic and crawled into bed with Varric. “There’s three dragons marked on that map.”

She sighed. “I said a dragon problem, not a dragon.” He gave her a little shake. “Hey, I will need a second horse to carry all the gold from this hunt. It has a royal Orlesian bounty and several merchant bounties because they have been hunting the trade routes.” She kissed him softly and deeply. “I will be careful, no risk taking, and ranged spell work if I can manage. But you can’t keep me locked up in Skyhold like some trinket.”

He exhaled forcefully, brushing her hair back from her face. “A trinket would talk less.” Hawke rolled her eyes. “If I didn’t worry about you, you’d be concerned.”

She snuggled in beside him, head cradled against his shoulder. “I know, and I love that you want to take care of me. But save me from boring translations or when Solas starts prattling on about the Fade. I can handle the dragons.”

“Chuckles isn’t that bad.”

Hawke’s laugh was low and sleepy. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Bull pulled her from under the wing by the back of her armor. "Varric will kill me if you get flattened."

Hawke laughed, her breath fogging in the cold air as her feet touched the ground. "It wouldn't be the first time a dragon has fallen on me." She eyed the great beast, wiping her daggers off on her leggings. "Are we stripping it out or leaving that for the soldiers?"

"We've got it, serah."

She nodded as a bellowing roar sounded off to the north making the soldiers jump. She looked from Bull to the Chargers with a wicked grin. "Ready to head to the next one? Or do you ladies need a breather?"

Bull growled matching her grin. "Chargers, horns up!" With good hearted groans the group took off for the next one with Hawke scouting ahead in impatience. Bull caught up to her. “So, what’s it like having your boyfriend finger his ex’s trigger during battle?”

Hawke stumbled and fell laughing into the snow. Tears fell from her eyes as she took his offered hand up. “I never thought of it that way. But Bee is amazing, so I don’t mind.” He nodded as they came up to the dragon’s lair. The dragon roared above them and they met each other’s eyes with matching grins before they ran screaming into battle.

 

Hawke stumbled down the passage of Skyhold. "Really, Bull, I'm fine."

"Boss told me to make sure you made it back here in one piece, crazy dragon mage."

Hawke chuckled before singing out. "Ataashi bas saarebas, why can't we have pretty words like that? Dragon. It just sits there. You can croon ataashi." She fell sideways and he caught her.

Bull laughed. "Anytime you want to go dragon hunting, you find me, Hawke." He opened her door and pushed her lightly inside. "Evening, Varric."

Varric looked up from his desk. "Evening, Tiny."

"Mamae!" Anora tore across the room to throw herself around Hawke.

Hawke dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Dragonling, oh I've missed you, love." The door clicked shut behind them.

"Did you bring me a tooth?"

Hawke chuckled. "What kind of mamae would I be if I didn't?" She rummaged through the front pocket of her bag and pulled out the ivory tooth. It was as long as the girl's hand, the main fangs having gone to the Inquisition researchers. Anora took it reverently. "And I got you something else." Hawke placed an iridescent, translucent scale in her other hand, she had carefully ground down the edge on the journey home so it wouldn't cut.

Anora held it up to the light. "Mamae, it's amazing." She threw her arms around Hawke again. "I love them! Can I go show Marethari?"

"I don't see why not." She leaned in to whisper into Anora's ear. "But first, how long has Papae looked like that?"

Anora glanced at him. He was leaned against his desk, glasses low on his nose with dark under circles. There was a slight tic in his jaw under a week's worth of stubble. Anora leaned in and whispered back. "Since we got your letter that you were headed home."

Hawke nodded and stood. "Go on then."

"Can I stay with Marethari tonight?" Anora grinned.

"I haven't seen you in a month and you already want to escape, you monster." The girl batted her eyelashes. Hawke laughed. "Fine. Go. Go." The girl ran out the door, letting it slam shut behind her. Hawke turned to Varric as the fire crackled. "Well, storyteller, how about a hero's welcome?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Three high dragons in one day. I believe the words you used were careful, no risk taking, and ranged spell work."

Hawke sighed. "We had plenty of ranged stuff. And its dragon hunting, love. I was careful as possible." She sidled up to him, threading her arms around him. "I had a wonderful time and I'm back in one piece." He sighed. "Worrywart, don't make me go do something spitefully dangerous to make you kiss me."

He chuckled and met her lips briefly, before wrinkling his nose. "That smell is interesting. I really hope it's not a new perfume."

Hawke snorted. "No. That's called The Iron Bull is a reaver and gutted the last one over the top of me. He was roaring in glee and I promptly threw up in a shrub." She stepped away. "The only bathing in Emprise de Lion until Alanna secures that damn keep is ice and that sums up the Frostbacks too." She sighed heavily. "I thought I got the worst of it off with the bucket. I'm more concerned that I've adjusted to that smell. I'm going to go use that marvelous bathroom."

Varric chuckled. "Let me know when I can join you."

She turned back as she got to the door. "And miss smelling this when the water hits it? Where is your sense of adventure, storyteller?"


	33. Trust Me

“What are you getting Anora for Satinalia?”

Hawke groaned. “I forgot about Satinalia. Again.” Alanna chuckled. It was a bright, crisp morning on the battlements. Their coffee kept their hands warm as winter’s chill strengthened its hold on the mountains. Hawke took another sip. “I think it’s time to get her a horse.”

“A pony you mean.”

“No, a horse. I take her out every morning on Nightmare and you expect me to buy her a pony?” Hawke’s chuckle was lost in a sudden breeze. “She would set me on fire. She would prefer a dragon.”

Alanna shook her head. “You two and The Iron Bull have the strangest obsession with those creatures.”

Hawke tapped a finger against her mug. “I could get her a dracolisk, that’s the best of both worlds.”

Alanna blinked several times. “Hawke, she’s seven.”

“Soon to be eight.” Hawke grinned. “Yes, the dragonling needs a dracolisk. A young one so they can bond. Master Dennett is going to hate me.”

“Marethari’s request of hart doesn’t seem so odd now.”

Hawke laughed. “That would be a sight, our girls on a dracolisk and a hart down in the meadow. All they would need is a couple of pet bears to be wild children.”

 

Hawke sauntered into the Great Hall and dropped into a chair at Varric’s table. He looked up and felt a pang of concern at her smug expression. “I got Anora’s Satinalia gift taken care of.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Really? And just what is she getting that has you looking so pleased?”

Her grin widened. “A dracolisk, a beautiful red and black one that was recently weaned.”

Varric blinked several times before setting his glasses down and then rubbing his forehead. “Hawke, she’s seven.”

“As everyone keeps telling me, like I don’t remember.” She sighed. “I know what I’m doing, storyteller, trust me.”


	34. Drakey

"Come on, Anora!" Hawke sang out as they trudged down to the stables in the morning light. 

"Mamae is crazy." She whispered to Varric. She did not share Hawke’s exuberance for the morning, not when it meant she had been dragged from her perfectly warm bed far earlier then she had wanted. 

He laughed, nose as bright as the red scarf around his throat. "Just wait, dragonling."

Hawke was at a stall cooing to the creature within when they joined her. Anora's eyes widened when they lighted on the beast. His deep black head turned to her, air streaming from his nostrils. Hawke flashed her a grin. "Well, what do you think? Worth getting up for?"

"He's mine?" She nodded. Anora reached reverently out to the dracolisk. He sniffed her fingers and then nuzzled her hand. She squeaked in excitement and clambered on to his back. He danced on his hooves, adjusting to her weight before letting out a screech. Hawke and Anora laughed. "Mamae, Papae, he's wonderful. And red! Look at his spots!"

Hawke leaned against Varric, her whole posture smug as she tucked her fingers against her ribs. "What are you going to name him?"

"Drakey." She said seriously. "Can I take him out now?"

"Let me saddle up Nightmare." Anora guided him out the stable, her glee rolling off her in waves. Hawke kissed Varric's cheek and grinned. "I told you so."

He sighed, overly long suffering and tired. "And you will be insufferable for the next ten years."

"Yes!" She called over her shoulder. 

He joined her at Nightmare's stall. "Well, I should tell you my gift to her."

"Varric, Drakey," they wore matching pained expressions, "is from both of us."

"She asked if she could with us to the Winter Palace and I told her she could."

Her hands froze on the saddle before she turned on him, fire blazing in her blue eyes as her voice hissed out. "Varric fucking Tethras."

He held up his hands, unconcerned by the temper he expected. "Marethari is going and they want to see Val Royeaux. Who better to take them then the Rose of Ferelden?"

She deflated a moment before rallying again, shaking her finger at him. "They wanted to use her as bait? Remember?" 

"Mamae!"

She scowled at him. "We are not done having this talk, dwarf." She finished saddling Nightmare and swung into the stirrups. 

"Hawke."

"Don't Hawke me." She glared down at him. "It's Satinalia and you are a toad."

He smirked. "I'll just send your gift back."

Her eyes narrowed further and she blew hard before chewing her lip. "Maker, I hate you."

"No, you don't." He chuckled. "You hate how well I know you and your curiosity."

"Yes, I do." She stuck her nose in the air. "Toad." 

"MAMAE!"

"I'm coming, Anora!" She gave him one more evil glare before touching her heels to Nightmare’s flanks. She stood in the stirrups, turned in the saddle at the stable doors and yelled back at him. "I love you, you infuriating dwarf."

"I love you too, have fun." His laughter followed her out the stable, her ears pink and her grin silly as she swore quietly.  

Anora sighed from her perch. "You and Papae are ridiculous." 

Hawke stuck her tongue out at her. "Race you to the meadow!" They tore out of Skyhold and down the road whooping in delight. 


	35. A Different Kind of Magic

They had been given a brief glance of their rooms when they had arrived that afternoon before being ushered off for an arrival dinner being thrown by their host; some poncy noble whose name Hawke had promptly forgotten as she had taken the lavish and gaudy decor. Orlesian nobles were a breed of their own. Having just finished tucking Anora into bed with a song, Hawke softly shut the door between their rooms with a smile. "You think this door is thick enough, storyteller?"

He didn't look up from their bags. "For?"

She chuckled and kicked off her boots. "It must have been a long ride indeed, Varric," her shirt fluttered to the floor, "if you have failed to notice this is the first night we've had alone in year." Her pants hit the floor as she nipped his shoulder. "A year. And they so nicely pointed out we have fine Orlesian sheets." She mimicked the servant that had let them in to the rooms when they had arrived.

He chuckled as he turned to kiss her. "We've had a night here and there."

Her eyes narrowed and she tugged on his belt. "Dwarf, I am naked, do not make me stab you."

He laughed again as she drug him to the bed, his pants barely off as she pulled him up on to it with her. "Patience, menace."

"Bite me." She gave a sharp intake of breath as he did just that on the side of her breast. gently sucking the spot and drawing a moan from her. He raised up to catch her lips, a soft series of nips and tugs that ended in her giggling. "I should make demands more often."

He smiled down at her losing himself in her stormy eyes for a moment before she snaked her hand between them and wrapped it around him. He shuddered as she moved her hand up and down his cock. Hawke leaned up to gently nibble along his neck before purring in his ear. "I have a goal to ruin these sheets, storyteller." She fell back on the bed, lip tucked between her teeth and smiling as her other hand reached up to fondle her breast. "Just like in Starkhaven."

A low growl left him. "Then we better get started." He dipped his head meeting her lips for a moment before moving down her neck leaving hard bruising kisses as she curled around him. Nails scraped on his back as she arched off the bed when he found the spot on her shoulder that made her wild. Stuttering sounds fell from her lips as she tried to keep quiet. He buried one hand in her hair as the other traveled down her body, an impatient pinch of her nipple that had her biting her own finger to stifle the sound, before finally finding her clit. She jerked against him, already wet and eager, as his erection strained against her hip.

"Mamae! Papae!" Anora slammed the door open. Hawke whined into his shoulder. "Some bastard is in my room!"

They both sprang out of bed. Varric slipped into his pants and grabbed Bianca as Hawke made a mad, naked dash for the other room summoning fire and lightning. A terrified servant let out a shriek from behind a wall of ice. "I'm just checking the fire! Please, don't kill me."

Hawke dropped her spells so quickly the air sizzled and popped around her. "Anora, dispell your ice wall, love." She grinned at the girl. "It's a good one."

The servant continued to breathe harshly. "I meant no harm!"

Hawke rubbed her forehead. "We can restart the fire ourselves if it goes out, or summon you. There's no need to worry about us until breakfast." The woman nodded and realized that Hawke was naked, averting her gaze with a fiery blooming of her cheeks. Hawke sighed. "Maybe knock very loudly on my door from now on?"

"Yes, milady. Good evening." The servant straightened her spine and left the room.

Anora giggled from the doorway. "Mamae, you're naked."

Hawke shook her head with a small chuckle. "Don't act like you're being murdered." She wiggled past Varric in the doorway. "Get her back to sleep, Papae. I'll be back to ward the damn door."

Hawke pulled on his shirt and wandered back in as he wove a tale in Anora's head. The girl fell asleep as Hawke finished her ward. Varric wrapped an arm around her waist. "What kind?"

"Nothing fatal. It'll cause a racket of lightning and freeze them to the floor. It'll wake us all up." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'll drop it every morning and reset it every night we are here."

He chuckled. "And if Marethari comes to visit?"

"She'll climb through the window if she manages to escape Alanna." She closed her eyes with a huff of laughter. "She'll be here by morning." She let Varric lead her back into their room and shook her head as he shut the door recognizing the gleam in his dark eyes. "After all that, storyteller, my mood is ruined."

He picked her up and dumped her on the bed amid laughing protests. He slowly kissed up her leg, one for every rose in her tattoo before gently biting at the tender flesh of her thigh. She let her head fall back with a soft gasp. "Varric. We have a lot to do tomorrow." He hummed. "Take the girls in to explore Val Royeaux. Stop at Mira's. I have Red Jenny work. Oh maker, were stopping at Mira's." She met his eyes as he reached the hem of the shirt, chewing the corner of her lip. Her hair had fallen around her in a tumble of curls, her eyes midnight blue. Her voice was soft. "I'm never going to go to sleep now."

He laid a gentle kiss on her hip, watching the shiver travel up her body as he pulled the shirt up with it. "I can help with that."

She smiled as his lips met hers. "Can you promise no interruptions this time?"

"No." He chuckled. "You're the one with magic."

She pulled him down to her again. "Just a different kind, storyteller."


	36. Black Rose Bakery

Hawke checked the address twice while the girls impatiently stared through the bakery glass at the confections within. It featured every sugary delight a young mind could imagine, and more. Soaring cakes sat alongside humble pies and breads. Cookies of every sort were stacked in elaborate piles. Hawke swallowed, tugging on the fitted black sleeves once more and rearranging the split skirt over her tall boots.

"You look fine, if a little stuffy." Varric gave her a shove. "You've been waiting years to see her. Go on. If I can't handle two girls by now, I deserve whatever trouble they get me into."

She gave him a weak smile and was the first one through the door. The smell hit first. It was warmth, the sweet scent of honey mixed with yeast. A woman smiled from behind the counter, her curly red hair a tumble around her soft face. Her smile was bright. "Can I help you?"

“Mira?"

She froze a moment. "Hawke?!" There was a flurry of movement as she tossed off her apron and thundered from behind the counter to wrap Hawke in a hug. She stepped back with an admiring, lingering touch of Hawke's hair. "Look at you! All fancy."

Hawke grinned. "Not bad for a half-starved thief. And look at this! You could fit half of Lothering in here and still have room."

"All of it. It extends out back and I've got my own garden and a farm. Entirely self-sufficient operation except for the imports." A smug gleam entered her eye. "Not bad for an assistant baker." She shook her head. "Where are my manners? Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, I'm fine. The girls might want something though." She waved them in. "Mira, I'd like you to meet Varric and our daughter, Anora. This is Marethari, her friend."

"Hello!" The girls’ voices rang out. Hawke didn't miss the hardening of Mira's eyes when they traveled the tips Marethari's ears. Varric nodded and leaned against the doorframe to watch the street and the girls.

"Pick something out and I'll get it. But not everything!" Hawke forced a smile as they headed for the tiny cakes.

"She doesn't look dwarven." Mira raised an eyebrow.

"No. We adopted her after the Conclave. She's from Redcliffe." Hawke's eyes followed the blonde head as it bobbed and giggled next to Marethari's dark one.

"She could be part elf with how thin she is."

Hawke's gaze snapped to Mira. "And what of it?"

Mira shrugged. "Nothing of it. She's just thin as a rail, ‘round these parts it's only the elves that are that slim or the high born ladies." She smiled. "You better get her two cakes, Hawke, or she'll turn out like you."

She snorted. "Too late." There was a roaring in her ears and fire was running under her skin, making her palms itch and sweat. She forced it down with the bile she could taste in her throat. It was being in Orlais that was making her jumpy and seeing shadows in the light. Mira hadn't changed. "Just the best things though."

They quietly visited for a time, laughing at old memories from Lothering. Mira pointedly ignored Varric and the girls and Hawke felt her temper rising. She glared over Mira's head and Varric shrugged. She breathed heavily through her nose and was ready to announce their departure with some little lie that she knew he could spin into a better one as it left her mouth. A young girl with a halo of red curls sauntered in and tugged on Mira's sleeve. "Mom, some knife ear is over at the little cakes. I thought you told them to stay in the back kitchen when we had customers."

Mira shushed her as Hawke's jaw tightened and sorted the words she wanted. Marethari turned and straightened her dress. Anora gave her friend's hand a comforting squeeze and settled into her combat stance at her back. "I'll have you know, shemlen, my mother is the Inquisitor. I am no one's servant to be ordered about. So watch who you call knife ear."

Rose Duggan opened and closed her mouth several times before bolting through the back door. Mira stammered as Marethari and Anora came to stand by Hawke. "The Inquisitor's daughter? You said you were here for work!"

"I am." Mira took a step back. "Lady Rose Hawke, Champion and Translator of the Inquisition and Champion of Kirkwall, mercenary and thief no longer." Hawke shrugged. "I think it's best we take our leave. Goodbye, Mira."

Hawke was quiet as they rode back to the inn they were staying at in Val Royeaux. The girls were busy sorting through their bags of trinkets and plotting the next day's travel in the city, there was so much to see and so little time to see it. Varric knocked her knee with his and she gave him a soft smile. "I thought it would go better."

"I know." He leaned forward to take her hands. "You always find the best in people and all you've had is letters all these years."

She gave a disgusted snort. "That, apparently, she hasn't read very well." Her eyes rested on Anora and Marethari. "If that was her opinion about Marethari, imagine what she would have said about dragonling's magic."

"I would have stabbed her with her bread knife for being a stupid shem. No one hurts Anora for her magic with me around." Marethari didn't even look up from the brightly colored rune stones she had scattered in her lap.

Hawke raised an eyebrow as Anora grinned. "And the last time someone called Mar a knife ear at Skyhold, I set her prissy hair on fire."

Hawke chuckled. "And everyone reminds me that you're only seven."

Anora rolled her eyes. "Almost eight."

Hawke snatched both protesting girls to her, hugging them tight. "And I'll stop worrying when you're both a thousand." She released them back to their treasures and fidgeted with her sleeve. She pulled it up to trace the tattoo there. "When papa told us this, he meant mages could live without fear. A life without boundaries. For me, it means so much more now, none of that shit for all of us." She gave Varric lopsided smile. "I went in there hiding my tattoos and my scars, I carefully didn't mention what kind of business I was on when I told her I was coming. And these two monsters have shown me up. I'm pretty sure I need to give up my titles of champion, storyteller."

He laughed. "You've forgotten how to trust your instincts cooped up in the rotunda."

She kicked her boots up beside him. "Well, I'll work them out tonight. I have Red Jenny work to attend to." Her face darkened. "An extra visit is in the works I do believe. Just to check some things over." She shrugged at his arched look. "The Rose of Ferelden has a long reach and she owes me a bag of gold." She grinned. "Besides, I'll be checking all the places the girls want to go tomorrow."

He shook his head. "Doesn't the Lady Hawke have Inquisition duties?"

"The Lady Hawke is indisposed from traveling until tomorrow evening. Orlais will get enough of me to ban my return. I hope." She rolled her eyes. "Knowing Ruffles she could probably overrule it. Why couldn't we be saving the King of Nevarre? Or the Queen of Antiva? Someone that isn't a royal pile of shit." The girls both stared at her. "You'll understand when you're older. Orlesians are the worst."

Marethari looked at her quizzically. "Then why did you come?"

"Because your mother asked me nicely."

"Is she your best friend? Like Mar is mine?" Anora asked.

Hawke smiled. "Yes, she is."

"Then why did we go see the Orlesian bakery woman?" Marethari turned up her nose.

"Because she used to be my friend. A very long time ago." Hawke's voice was sad as she fidgeted with her sleeves again. The girls nodded and began bagging up their treasures since the inn had come into sight.

The girls took off with their findings as Hawke kicked rocks in the stable yard. Varric tipped her chin up. "How long will you be?"

"Back in time for dinner." Her voice held a false brightness that he didn't buy. She wrinkled her nose. "I'll be glad when we are back at Skyhold. Even better when are safely back in Kirkwall. I miss home."

He pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "Not everything will be terrible about this trip, love. In a few days, we have the party of the year and we will be gone before you know it. Anora has loved it so far."

She sighed. "I have too. Except for that whole fiasco." She leaned her forehead to his. "I'll be back soon, storyteller. I'm just making deliveries. Sera has all the hard work since it is her city."

He called after her. "Stay out of trouble, menace."

She looked back at him, a grin taking up her whole face. "Trouble? What's that?"

The next morning, the Black Rose Bakery's till was 100 sovereigns short and a beautiful red rose lay on the counter. Mira Duggan didn't report it to the guard. She placed the rose in some water and wept.


	37. The Game

Hawke was seated at the ornate vanity lining her blue eyes with kohl that matched the deep black of her dressing gown. She chuckled as she gazed into the reflection. "You know, storyteller, this might be the first time I've seen you in an actual shirt outside of memorials and armor."

He tugged at the front of the shirt in question, the brilliant red at least wasn't an affront to his sensibilities. "It's stuffy."

"You look like one of those Satinalia decorations, the nutcrackers. They can just line you all up behind Alanna and you can look menacing." Her cheeky grin dissolved into a fit of giggles at his glare. She laid her head on the cool marble top. "No tears. No tears. I don't have time to redo all of this."

His hands smoothed the silk down her shoulders. "We have over an hour. We don't have to meet the others early." He kissed her bare shoulder and worked his way up her neck before grazing her skin with his teeth.

She melted into his touch before shivering and jerking away. "No. You have an hour. I have five minutes." She carefully painted the red on to her lips, popping them together. "I promised Alanna I would help her with her makeup and that we would get dressed together." She grinned at him in the mirror. "You can keep Thom out of my hair while I try to tame our wild Inquisitor to Orlesian standards, not that I much care." She stood and faced him, lip barely caught teasingly between her teeth. "You have to move, love."

"I can do a lot in five minutes." He tugged on the belt of her gown with a smirk and it fell open, revealing the constellations of freckles across her skin. "Especially since you are already naked." Hawke flushed under his gaze as she shoved the things back on the vanity to accommodate her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as their lips met and broke apart seeking naked skin. His fingers traveled to her clit making her jump before dragging a moan from deep within her.

She fumbled with the belt, cursing. "Stupid nutcracker pants." His head hit her shoulder as he choked out a laugh. She giggled too before kissing him lightly. "That's a sign, storyteller. We will finish this after we save the stupid empress and we burn this stupid belt."

She pushed him away lightly and slid silk shorts up her legs before donning her gown again. He pulled her in for another deep kiss. "Do you get a stupid belt?"

She shook her head smiling. "Oh no. It's a surprise. Which is why it's in Alanna's rooms." She kissed him again before stepping back with a pert tilt of her head followed by a sly grin. "You may want to check the mirror, storyteller."

He leaned forward, noting the red streaks on his neck and lips. He set to rubbing it off as she cackled. "I thought that stuff didn't go anywhere. I know it hasn't when you've done other things with it on."

She settled the ball of her foot on the stool beside him and began tightening her boot laces. The dressing gown fell to the side, her leg bared all the way to her hip. He swallowed hard and refocused on what he was doing. "That's because it had time to set."

She started the second boot. "I'm glad I shaved or this would be a nightmare."

She grinned up at him as she tied the bow. "Your aftershave will take it off or my face cream. Here." She settled her hip against the vanity as she unscrewed the top and dipped her fingers into the cool cream. A couple of quick swipes had the red off his skin and she wiped it off with a smile. "Presentable again. You don't look the least like you were trying to fuck me on the vanity."

“Such language, Lady Hawke.” His hands braced on either side of her, trapping her against the vanity again. "And there are worse looks." His voice was husky as their lips met again.

Someone pounded on the door. "Champion! The Inquisitor demands your presence!"

Hawke sighed and gave him a soft kiss. "You better keep this up all night or I will start setting fire to the Orlesians out of sheer boredom."

He released her with a smirk. "We are supposed to be working, menace."

She called over her shoulder. "We are the distraction. We should scandalize them so they never invite us back and kill two birds with one stone." At the door, she looked back her eyes sparkling like stars at midnight. "You owe me a dance, storyteller. Think you can have me moaning your name before it ends?" Her smirk widened to a grin as she opened the door and escaped.

 

"The ladies are going to take so long we are going to be late." Thom paced the length of the foyer again.

Varric tugged on his collar again. "Hawke was almost ready when she left our rooms."

Bull laughed. "She went streaking down the hallway past us with a blushing servant not far behind."

"Just what did she say that had the poor man stammering like that anyway?" Dorian joined in with a twirl of his perfect mustache.

Before Varric could open his mouth, there was a clatter on the stairs above them. "You could have any shoes in Thedas and you picked boots. They don't even have a heel!"

Hawke's laughter tumbled down the stairs as they rounded the corner. "They are practical, Leliana. Even you have to admit they are nice boots." The spymistress grumbled her consent. Hawke met Varric's eyes, her smile radiant. Her dress was simple devastation. A high square neckline balanced across her shoulders as the sheer fabric hugged every curve before pooling at her feet. The material was shot with the tiniest of crystals forming constellations against the black fabric that caught and held the light as she moved. If anyone noticed she lacked any other adornment, they would agree it was because she didn't need it. She glowed like a star fallen to earth.

Ruffles came in a side door talking a mile a minute. "We are going to be late."

Bull grinned before jostling Varric as the trio hit the bottom step. "Especially if Varric drags Hawke back to their room." He chuckled when Varric flipped him a rude gesture.

Dorian shook his head. "Amatus, he hasn't even seen the back yet." Thom was whispering quietly to Alanna who was wearing the same uniform as the rest of them.

Hawke spun slowly. The dress was backless, framing her dragon tattoo that someone had painted with some subtle color for the evening. The skirt was dropped low on her hips, the sheer fabric showing hints of the roses climbing her thigh and the dimples he knew so well. She smiled shyly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Well?"

Vivienne joined them. "My dear, anyone looking at you is going to want you. Make sure you use that to our advantage." She was dressed in blinding white, a formidable ice queen.

Hawke smiled. "You look lovely as always, first enchanter."

"Everyone, let's go!" Josie began ushering them out.

Varric grabbed Hawke's hand and pulled her aside and spoke low in her ear. "That is much better than a nutcracker outfit." She grinned. "I imagine it'll look even better hiked up around your hips." She looked at him sharply and he smirked, kissing her knuckles innocently. "Or pooled around you while you're on your knees." He stepped back and headed towards the front door before calling over his shoulder. "Your play, menace."

Alanna put a hand on Hawke's shoulder, her gaze questioning when she jumped. "Everything alright?"

Hawke took a shaky breath to calm her racing heart. "The game we are playing just became a lot more interesting."

 

They settled into the carriages and went off to the Winter Palace. Hawke shivered under her cloak in the twilight air. "Cold?" She nodded and Varric pulled an extra blanket from under the seat spreading it over them.

She snuggled into his side. "Who picks open carriages in the middle of winter?"

"Orlesians." Alanna muttered from under her cloak's deep hood on the other side of the carriage. Thom chuckled.

They fell into silence as the horse’s hooves clopped on the stone. Alanna and Blackwall soon fell into quiet snores. Hawke's fingers trailed from his hand, not disturbing the blanket over them. The soft distracting circles were innocently near his knee at first but as the lights of the Winter Palace came into view her fingers traveled higher. Varric shifted in his seat as she teased, sometimes brushing her fingertips against him but never enough to take it over the edge to pleasure. She ghosted over his cock again and again, a pleased chuckle leaving her when he thumped his head on the back of the seat.

The carriage driver tapped his whip on the back of Alanna's seat with a loud rap. "Five minutes!"

Alanna and Thom shook themselves awake with quiet murmurs of love and a promise of dances. Varric's voice was husky in her ear. "Vixen."

She grinned impishly before kissing him. "I'm just getting started."

Alanna cleared her throat. "If I can't do that, neither can you."

Hawke gave a dramatic sigh. "I'm not the one with tattoos on my face that could be ruined." At Thom's confusion, she explained. "Some blighted noble tried to tell her to cover up her vallaslin. Instead, I darkened it a bit and added some sparkle. They won't be able to ignore it." She grinned. "You're the elfiest elf in Orlais this evening, unless Solas could have come up with some ancient elven garb for you to wear."

Alanna wrinkled her nose. "This is practical and armored. I'm not here to make friends with these shems."

Hawke laughed. "Reminding them your people were once the most powerful beings in Thedas isn't how you'd make friends with them either."

They pulled up in front of the palace, the gleaming gold lions earning a dismissive chortle from the Inquisitor. Hawke and Varric hung back letting them disembark first. Hawke carefully gathered her skirt in her hand, ignoring the footman as she went to step down. Her head whipped around to glare at the whistling dwarf as he hopped down beside her. "Really?"

"Two can play that game." He took her arm and steered her towards the open doors.

"I didn't pinch you."

 

"Your face is going to stick like that, menace." Varric found her stalking along a balcony outside the main hall a little before midnight. Alanna had disappeared into the palace once again and it was time for Hawke to shine. It wasn't going to happen with a mile-long scowl combined with the heat he could feel under her skin. "What's wrong?"

She snarled. "I hate it here." She paced away from him only to abruptly come back when someone stuck their head out of the doors. She hissed under her breath. "I've been proposed to. I've been petted.” She spat out the word. “I've been insulted. I've listened to Alanna be insulted. And all I can do is stand here and smile like some ceramic doll." She glared at the man until he fled back inside. "I want to burn this whole building down."

He pulled her to the center of the balcony and started her into the steps of the dance the band was playing. "And the music is terrible."

She sighed, deflating with it. "Yes. The food is good but it's wasteful. I watched some woman whine until she served fresh fruit." He spun her. "There are people starving in this city and she needed fresh, chilled, out of season fruit." She rolled her eyes. "I miss Kirkwall. Orlais is full of Orlesians and I still don't like Ferelden."

He chuckled, pulling her in close. "I miss Kirkwall too."

She settled against him with a content sigh, letting him lead. "What have you been up to? Since you have neglected to rescue me from these bastards until now."

"What I do best, talking to people and learning secrets. I met the Empress's handmaidens."

She shuddered. "They are creepy. I bet they are creepy without their masks." She smiled. "I did do some useful things myself, Red Jenny work. Nothing too fancy, just some drops."

His lips grazed her bare shoulder. "Where did you put anything to make a drop in this dress?"

Her breath hitched as he kissed along her neck and the hand on her hip moved lower. "Trade secret." She gave a light laugh. "We have an audience, storyteller."

"I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in Thedas. Let them stare." He met her eyes, his smile soft as they turned slowly in place.

Hawke was melting, like too much brandy on a warm day she felt the flush rising in her cheeks. She shook her head smiling. "Storyteller."

He pulled her close again, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. "Did I mention how much I like this dress?"

She giggled as he spun her before drawing her back into his arms. "Perhaps."

Teeth followed his lips this time making her shiver. "It'll look even better on the floor when we get back."

Her hands scratched along the fabric of his shirt. "Only if this damn thing joins it rather quickly." She huffed as she twisted one of the buttons. "How did you even get this thing on? This is decorative. Better yet, how did they get it on Bull?" He chuckled as a speculative gleam entered her eyes. "I guess it's a good thing I'm handy with a dagger."

He shook his head. "I'll pass on that, menace." The music changed and he spun her again. This time she stayed facing away from him. His fingers trailed down her spine.

She smiled over her shoulder before spinning to face him again. "This is two dances, storyteller. I win our game."

"The best things are enjoyed slowly." His voice was husky against her ear as his fingers retraced their path making her shiver against him. He flattened his palm against the curve of her back, fingertips just grazing underneath the fabric of her dress. "Besides," he continued. "You didn't specify two songs or just a single period of dancing. It's still my game."

Hawke's breathy laugh was cut short as the barest amount of stubble caught against her jaw as he trailed heady kisses down her throat before nipping at the nape of her neck. She stifled the sound in her throat as a moan tried to melt from her. He spun her again before dipping her over his arm with a grin. "Vixen."

"You didn't say I had to make it easy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, ignoring the gasps from the nosy onlookers at the balcony doors. They gave up the pretense of dancing as their lips tumbled against each other. His hand slid further down over the curve of her ass, pulling her tight against him as the other wandered from her cheek to the nape of her neck. As his fingers traced one of the pins holding her hair up she tsked, smiling against his lips. "Not yet, storyteller." She cocked her head to the side. "It's quiet."

She tugged on his hand, pulling him back into the ballroom. She elbowed past a few bystanders until one burly noble shoved back. "Let me through." He ignored her. Hawke called fire to her hands and shoved again, leaving smoking palm prints on his white jacket. "Or I will give you a reason to wear that mask." Varric shrugged as the nobleman looked to him, stuttering in terror. She shoved her way to the balcony as Alanna was shouting down Grand Duchesse Florianne before flinging an impressive bolt of lightning at her. The short elven woman then scaled the sunken ballroom and leapt the railing, a war cry screaming from her throat as she drove a dagger deep into the Duchess's stomach while the Empress watched impassively. The stunned silence was followed by grandiose speeches and thunderous applause.

Hawke leaned heavily on the railing with a sigh. "And if I had done that someone would be yelling at me. Don't stab royalty, champion, it's bad manners."

Varric chuckled, rubbing circles along her lower back. "You're terrible."

Alanna found them sometime later in a seclude alcove full of lion statues and low couches. Hawke was giggling in Varric's lap, wineglass dangling from her fingers. His hand was tangled in her hair, pins long forgotten, as they lost themselves in each other. Alanna cleared her throat after a particularly loud moan left Hawke's lips. They froze and Hawke coughed a second before gulping down the rest of her wine. "We are leaving, unless you two are too busy and want to stay."

"Finally." Hawke stood quickly and tipped over, arms flailing in the empty air for purchase. Varric caught her and stood steady on his own feet.

Alanna laughed for the first time that evening. "Do we need to carry her?"

Hawke giggled her words slurring. "I don't know who'd be more against sharin, lanna, Var or Thom." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I never kissed anyone with that smuch beard." She stared owlishly at Varric, horror creeping across her face. "Like kissin mabari."

Alanna doubled over with her laughter, snorting and slapping her thigh. Varric shook his head and scooped Hawke up, the fabric cascading over his arm like a waterfall of night sky. She protested softly. "I can walks."

He gave her an arched look before kissing her forehead. "You can barely talks. Lead the way, Inquisitor."

Hawke pushed at the buttons and then at the fabric itself, a pout set on her face. "Scratchy, stupid nutcracker cloth."

He chuckled. "You keep wiggling and I'll drop you."

"Never dropped me." Her mouth set in a stubborn line.

"Now you look like Anora."

She glared up at him before closing her eyes with a disgusted sigh. "No fucks for you." The stubborn set to her face faded and she quickly drifted off to sleep, a soft snore drifting up to him as they exited the winter palace.

Alanna had their cloaks and peeked over his shoulder. "How much did the silly shemlen drink?"

"Enough to stop pouting over having to stay longer." He settled her in the carriage; she curled into the corner, a smile settling on her face as he draped her cloak and then a blanket over her.

Alanna shook her head, chuckling some more. "I should have joined her."

Hawke woke up as they clattered into the courtyard of the chateau, the cold winter air making the stars sparkle above her. She sat up with a yawn. "Better?"

She nodded, grateful for the darkness that was hiding the fire on her cheeks. Alanna spoke from the darkness of her hood. "Oh, your secret is safe with me, champion. For now." Hawke scowled as the elflaughed. "A priceless treasure like that is not meant to be forgotten, my friend."

Hawke groaned. "You're as bad as Isabela."

Thom looked between the women and then shrugged before stepping down. He reached up a hand to Alanna. "My lady?" Alanna smiled down at him and stepped into his arms, wrapping her legs about the big man's waist as she dangled from his shoulders to noisily kiss him.

Hawke gave Varric an amused smirk. "Seems we won't be the only ones making use of the girls being already put to bed."

"That depends on if they ever let us out of the carriage."

"True."

Thom set Alanna down with pleased chuckle as she turned to bow to them. "I had to return the show."

Hawke clamored down to the ground. "Your hood was in the way, good effort." She grinned as Varric grabbed her hand and began dragging her towards the chateau. "I should take you to the Blooming Rose or the Pearl, then you can see a real show!" She started giggling again as Varric picked her up, draping her over his shoulder with a light smack on her ass. "Unfair, barbarian."

He laughed. "Rogue."

He set her down inside the door of their room. Her eyes were dark and sparkling, he swallowed hard at the well of emotion threatening to come up his throat. She smiled, lip caught between her teeth before she spoke. "The nutcracker outfit does very nice things for your ass."

He huffed against her skin before kissing his way up her throat and claiming her lips. She melted against him as she pulled the tie from his hair and tangled her fingers in it. His hands traveled up the front of her body, caressing her breasts before pinching the already taut peaks. The crystals bit sharply making her hiss and arch into him. A rumble of interest left his throat as he did it again and then caught the fabric in his hands. "Don't ruin this dress, storyteller." He chuckled against her neck, enjoying her shiver as he gathered it up around her hips and slid his knee between her thighs. Her words stuttered as his teeth grazed her neck. "I have plans for this dress."

"They are?" He let the fabric fall behind her and began tracing his fingers up and down her thighs, making her whimper and shake.

She kissed him hard, teeth bruising his lip which she softly kissed again before tracing her tongue along his jaw. "I'm thinking if they offer me viscount again. Everyone will give me everything I blighted want in this dress."

He laughed, his head falling against her shoulder with the Kirkwall crest twining black against her bicep. He traced his thumb over the image. "You'd have them eating out your hands."

She growled in frustration as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. "Blighted void. I give." She pulled the small dagger that she had concealed on her thigh all evening and began popping them off. He fought to contain his laughter, turning his face to watch the blade flash between them. "Aha! Finally." She tossed the blade away from them and slid her hands under the shirt working it down his shoulders. He let it fall behind him as he peeled the dagger’s sheath down her leg, claiming her lips again as she ran her fingers along the naked skin of his back. She touched every scar, tracing them like a ritual, from the one across his back that was a story older than theirs to the one on his bicep when he had nearly lost his arm taking a sword meant for her. He leaned back pulling her forward as he gathered the fabric again and brought it the rest of the way over her head between kisses that were like breathing. It fell to the floor beside them, an already forgotten pile of stars.

His hands traveled up her thighs again expecting the feel of silk over her hips and pulling away with arched brows when his fingers touched just bare skin. She grinned, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I had plans to win our game. Besides, it just made the bottom match the top."

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her so tightly her ribs bit into his flesh. "I love you."

Hawke chuckled. "I can't hear you. The words were lost in the boobs."

He set her down with a chaste kiss. "I love you, bed, now."

She settled her hands on her hips, a triumphant slant of an eyebrow over a pleased smirk. "I win?"

His eyes narrowed over a smirk of his own. He kissed her again, hand tangling in her hair and pulling her head back just enough to expose her throat to his lips and teeth long enough to pull a deep moan from her as he caught her against him. He released her with a grin. "I win."

She stared at him a moment her eyes unfocused. "I don't even care as long as you do that again."

"I plan on it; many, many times." He gave her a playful shove towards the bed. "I'm going to check on the dragonling first."

When he came back into their room Hawke was fast asleep on the bed. No amount of gentle shaking and kissing would wake her so he settled in for the night as well, his mind on a small box in the bottom of his trunk. It was time he stopped carrying it around.

 

Late morning light filtered in through the curtains as Hawke rubbed the remnants of slumber from her eyes. She rolled over, a smile already on her face as she stared down at Varric. Trailing her fingers across his chest she leaned over and kissed him, humming when his arm tightened around her and he kissed her back. “Good morning, love.”

He stole another kiss from her lips. “I am not leaving this bed until afternoon.”

She smiled brightly. “Well, then I’ll not disturb you.” He pulled her back into the bed, smothering her giggles with heady kisses until they turned into moans. Hawke smiled up at him, her dark hair tumbled around her and he froze at a loss for words and action at the sight of her. Her smile faltered a second before she hooked her heel around his knee and rolled them over. She straddled him, nose to nose. “What?”

He shook his head not trusting his voice still and pulled her lips to his and wondering if he would ever have the words. A loud knock sounded at the door. Hawke snarled. “I’ll get it.”

She pushed him back down on the bed. “No, I will.” She got off the bed and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around herself. Their clothes were still scattered by the door and she yanked it open. “What?”

The servant stumbled. “Breakfast is being served.”

Hawke took a deep breath and blew it out threw her nose slowly. “Unless Anora is being kidnapped or murdered, do not disturb us until after lunch. We know where the food is.”

“But protocol-.”

“I will burn this blighted chateau to the ground after I steal all the good silver. To the void with protocol.” At the man’s offended gasp, Hawke smiled. “Be glad we didn’t bring any mabari.” She slammed the door in his face and turned the lock. She leaned her head against the door. “I swear, anymore interruptions and I may very well scream.”

“What about this one?” Hawke turned around and Varric was behind her a small box in his hand. “I’ve been trying to ask since the night of your street concert in Kirkwall but either plans were ruined or I couldn’t find the right words.” He opened the box, pulling forth a simple gold band. He finally met her eyes. “Rose Hawke, will you marry me?”

The silence stretched on as she stared at him and then at the ring and back again. She dropped the blanket and threw her arms around him, surprising them both with the intensity of the kiss and the heat burning under her skin as her magic danced. She finally choked out the word with a frantic nod of her head. “Yes.”

He slipped the ring on to her finger, with a silent thanks to the maker, before scooping her up and carrying her back to bed. Hawke started laughing. “You are ruining a very serious moment.”

She snorted as he dropped her on to it. “No such thing with us. And you proposed while we were naked, in the middle of almost fucking.”

He joined her, trailing kisses across the broken bridge of her nose and cheeks before claiming her lips again. “We will come up with an official story then.”

“You come up with an official story.” She murmured. “You’re the storyteller after all.”

He traced the curve of her neck with his teeth. “If I start with anything involving Hawke’s eyes fluttered or anything normal, they will know it’s a lie.”

“Say it again.” She asked softly as she stared down at him as he froze between her breasts. “My name.”

Varric cupped her cheek and tangled his fingers in her hair as his eyes searched hers with a matching hesitance, knowing the pain that had been wrapped in her name. It came out a whisper, a gentle caress. “Rose.” She gave him a smile and it became a litany on his lips.


	38. An Offical Story

Varric and Rose came down to the late lunch being served. Anora bounced up to them. “Did you know Drakey can jump over the fences? It was amazing!” Rose groaned, rubbing her hand over her face. The glint of gold caught Anora’s eyes. “Mamae?” She grabbed her hand and inspected it, her face splitting into a wide grin. “Finally.”

“What?” Marethari spoke around a mouthful of food as she walked up beside her. Anora twisted Rose’s hand to show her the ring. “Ooh, Thom! You owe me ten sovereigns!”

He chuckled from his place beside Alanna who eyed Rose and Varric with amusement. Varric gave his girls a push towards the food and they all grabbed platefuls. Rose settled in with her coffee beside Alanna who tugged at her sleeve. “So, I want to know the details because you weren’t wearing that last night.”

She tipped back her coffee, her cheeks flushing as everyone present turned to stare at them. Anora was kicking her feet, an expectant grin brightening her face. Varric spoke. “I asked at the Winter Palace but the ring was back here in our room.”

“Yes, on the balcony. It was very romantic.” She blew on her coffee. Anora and Marethari sighed in happiness before digging into their food. Alanna’s suspicious gaze was left unanswered as the others found their way into the dining room and congratulations were given.

Rose finished her third cup of coffee when Alanna spoke again. “You are still going with me to Val Royeaux?”

“Of course!”

The Inquisitor smiled. “Good, because we are leaving in an hour.” Rose grimaced. “We move with the tide, champion.

She sighed and stood, brushing a quick kiss against Varric’s cheek. He gave her hand a squeeze. “Anora and I will be up in a minute, love.”

Alanna followed her out, looping an arm through hers. “And I expect to get the real story of your recent engagement, Hawke. That was a bad lie from both of you.”


	39. Excerpt

"The new piercings look good." Rose had a couple of new rings in her ears and traded the nose stud for a ring.

Rose smiled as she kissed him over Anora's head. "Wait until you see the rest and the ink."

Varric’s eyebrows shot up. "And here I thought you only got in that much trouble with Rivaini."

She laughed, eyes twinkling. "Who do you think took us across the channel?"

Anora tugged on her shirt. "Can I have a nose ring?"

Her grin widened. "Not until you are a little older, dragonling."

The girl pouted. "That's not fair."

"It's not unfair." She mussed the girl's hair. "It's because piercings take a lot of care and commitment. They aren't just a pretty you put on and take off, like a dress or a bracelet." She dropped to sit on the floor beside the girl, earning a disgruntled grunt from the servant that was hauling in her trunks when the girl settled before her. "If someone grabbed ahold of one in a fight, it would rip through leaving a nasty scar. Or it could get infected if I didn't properly care for it. If I decided I didn't want one anymore, I would still have the hole for a long time, maybe forever."

Anora contemplated them a minute, softly touching the nose ring. "When I'm 12, like a Harrowing." Rose inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. Anora shrugged. "Madame de Fer said I could pass one now but I don't have to. So, I'll make my own grown up test."

Rose huffed. "12 is not very grown up, Anora. But it's grown up enough for a nose piercing. Tell you what, when we go home to Kirkwall, and you don't give us any major trouble, I will take you to see Davi. He does most of my tattoos and piercings and we will get your ears pierced."

Anora bolted up giving her a hug. "Deal."

Varric chuckled, leaning against the wall. "Define major trouble."

Anora stuck her nose up in the air and ignored him. Rose raised an eyebrow, meeting his gaze around the girl. "I got you something while you were gone, mamae. I'll be back." She left for her room, shutting the door behind her.

Rose leaned back on her arms, sprawling across the floor. "And just what was that all about?"

He sighed. "She was doing some trick riding on the dracolisk." Her mouth formed a small o as he continued. "That involved fireballs and throwing daggers at a target while standing on his back." Rose laid on the floor, her body shaking silently. "I'm sure you have no idea where she learned that from."

"And just what did you do?" Her voice finally squeaked out.

"I made her write a formal apology to the gardening staff and haven't let her go riding for the past three days. She hasn't spoken to me for the past two." He leaned over her, his own laugh creeping out around his words. "Closing your eyes won't make it less your fault, menace."

One blue eye opened a sliver to peer up at him. "Did she hit the target?"

"Bullseye."

"Well, there's that."

"Fireballs destroy everything around the target." A snicker escaped her. "She convinced the gardener and the stable hands the dracolisk was responsible for the fire. She was the picture of sweet innocence when I found her spinning her tale after Marethari came to get me. They still won't go near him. Scout Harding has been kind enough to feed him."

Tears were rolling from beneath her lashes now and she rolled over on to her side with an undignified snort before wild laughter began pouring from her. He pulled her to her feet when it subsided into breathy hiccups and she leaned against him. "Half that is your fault, storyteller. I would have proudly claimed the burning of an Orlesian garden." She giggled again wiping her eyes. "I'll take him out for a good ride in a bit. She's still grounded. Oh, maker."

He kissed her properly, their bodies twined together, her breathless laughter mixing with sighs. She leaned her forehead against his with a happy hum. "I swear, she hasn't seen me doing that on Nightmare though, Varric. She must have heard it from elsewhere or came up with it on her own."

"Thom talks about it. It's part of the Tourney. Do you compete in it, mamae?" She froze a moment, a box in her hands, her green eyes wide. "Can I?"

"Void." Rose's whisper was so quiet, Varric almost missed it. She swallowed, speaking clearer. "You said no more hero business, Anora. That counts."

The girl rolled her eyes. "You don't listen anyway."

Rose's eyes narrowed. "I cannot imagine why you are still grounded, sassy."

The girl grinned, offering the box with both hands. "I learned from the best." Both adults groaned. "This is for you. Papae helped me get them from Dagna. Dorian helped me go over the enchantments."

Rose took the heavy dark wood box. "Enchantments, you say? When did my girl get so big?" She set the box down on the side table and opened the lid. Inside was two dragon bone handled daggers with obsidian blades. The darkness of the blades mirrored her shocked expression back to her as she ran her finger down the razor fine edge to the hilts, she knew without picking them up they would be the perfect weight and balance. She picked one up, carefully examining the elaborately carved dragon's head, two rubies set for its eyes and the horns curving delicately but not hindering in the use of the blades. The delicately carved scales were lined with the barest amounts of gold. She turned it over in her hands, letting it catch the light as she swallowed against the lump in her throat.

Anora whispered. "Is she okay?"

There was a short rumble of a laugh from Varric. "Mamae is speechless. Enjoy it. It only happens once an age."

She made a rude noise at him and pulled out the other dagger, spinning them across her fingers and marveling at their perfection. Anora hopped over beside her, dodging the blades. "Look at the belt! It goes over your shoulders and has room for the daggers and your staff so you won't hit your daggers with your elbows anymore. Annnnd." She pointed to an intricate rune almost hidden in the patterns of the leather work. "This is an invisibility spell, of sorts. It will hide your staff in its own pocket between here and the Fade, so you can always carry it but not always have it visible.”

"Where did you find that?"

Anora's golden eyebrow arched delicately. "In my head, it’s like the travel bags but better."

Rose laid the daggers in the box as stared down at her. "Dragonling, that's beyond impressive." She picked the girl up in a tight hug. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Anora shoved on her shoulders, sputtering and she set her back down. "You were supposed to get it for Satinalia but the storage rune kept making the daggers disappear. It was annoying." She talked about like it was a mildly inconveniencing bug, not like she was reworking the rules of magic.

Rose shook her head with a smile. "It's lovely."

Anora grinned up at her. "Papae helped. It cost more than ten coppers. And he picked the metal. Obsisin." She stomped. "I hate it."

He settled a hand on her shoulder. "But Anora designed everything herself, including the runes in the daggers."

She bounced, her smile wide. "Fire." She was quiet a moment. "I named them if you don't mind." Rose shook her head, a soft smile playing along her lips. "The Dragon Mage's Teeth."

Rose pulled her into a hug again. "Thank you, Anora. This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever given me." She blinked back tears, one falling on her daughter's golden head as she kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

Anora's smile was wide as she twisted to and fro with her hands firmly behind her. "Can I go ride Drakey?"

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Uh-huh. Was this a ploy, dragonling?" The girl shifted lightly on her feet, smile undiminished. Hawke leaned forward so her eyes were level with the girl's. "No trick riding until I can show you properly and safely."

"Rose Hawke." Varric groaned.

She shrugged with a wave of her hand. "It's either I teach her or she'll do it behind our backs. Which would you prefer?" She settled her gaze back on Anora. "And no more lying."

Her green eyes sparkled with a speculative gleam. "You and Papae do it all the time to people." Rose's nostril's flared as Varric covered his grin, leaning back against the wall. "Can Papae give me lessons on that then to make it okay?"

Rose closed her eyes and let her breath out slowly. She rubbed her forehead with one hand before pulling her braid into her fingers to fidget with the weaving before opening her eyes. "Anora, do you know why Papae and I tell lies?"

"Papae tells lies because he's an author. I was just telling them a story. Mages scare them more then Drakey does." She tilted her head. "You tell lies because you're a Red Jenny like Sera and it keeps people safe."

Rose nodded. "Sometimes." She sighed again, thumping the end of her braid against her arm. "No more lying until you are much older, alright? And I catch you lying to us, you will be in some deep shit, young lady."

Anora snorted. "You don't need keeping safe, mamae. Can I go riding now?" Rose waved her off and she was out the door.

Rose leaned her hip against the table and stared at Varric. "Well, Papae, at least she hasn't figured out you have the Carta and the Coterie in your back pocket. Some secrets are still safe."

He shook his head, running his hands up her arms. "We are in over our heads with this one." She nodded, a soft chuckle escaping her. "Children are supposed to be your parents revenge, just what did you put yours through?"

She nipped at his lip before shimmying away to open a trunk. "What? You were a perfect angel? The professional younger brother." She smiled over her shoulder. "I had one of those. He nailed Bethany's braid to a bed. It's not all my fault if that's the case." She started sorting through the contents as she kicked off her boots, clothes and books passing under her hands.

Varric took in the sight of her. Black leather climbed her legs, hugged the curve of her hips before they disappeared beneath the fall of white silk that draped and floated from her bare shoulders. He smiled as he came up behind her, lips pressing against the tattoo on her shoulder as his hands slid across her hips and pulled her into him. "She's going to be gone for at least an hour, and you've been gone a week."

She arched back against him, letting her head fall to the side as his lips traveled along her neck. "I love being short." He laughed against her skin and she turned in his arms to catch his lips in a quick tumble. She pulled away, blue eyes darkening and her voice husky. "Is an hour long enough?"

"For an excerpt."


	40. Witch of the Wilds

When Rose went to wake Anora for her name day she found an empty bed. With an exasperated sigh, she slipped into her boots and pulled on her hood, settling back into The Rose with an ease she never questioned. Varric gave her an amused quip of an eyebrow over the papers he was already working away at since the girl of the day was nowhere to be seen. "A bit much, mamae?"

She leaned down to kiss him, mind far away from his teasing caresses. "Not after that incident a few months ago. If she's safe and having fun, I will slip away unseen and let her have her day as she pleases." She straightened. "If that's not the case, I'm going to drop from the ceiling with enough fire to make the invasion of Kirkwall look like child's play."

"Nightingale as them both followed." He ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I have her followed and she's a smart girl."

She gave him a smile, more teeth then kindness. "And there is nothing more fearsome then a mother. Just let me check and I will be back to make it up to you."

He sighed, a hint of laughter at the edges of it. "When you put it that way." She disappeared in a puff of Fade. He shook his head before leaning back over his work. "She's going to set you on fire, mamae."

Rose found Anora and Marethari in the gardens with the newest guests in Skyhold. Morrigan, the arcane advisor to the Empress, Hero of the Blight, and Witch of the Wilds, and her son, Kieran, looked both flattered and intimidated faced with the girls’ insatiable curiosity. She lingered on the battlements, chastising herself for letting her worry get the better of her. Anora looked up and gave her wave, shaking her head and sending her blonde hair in a wild tumble. Rose sighed, tossing her hood back, and wandered down the steps to join them. "Lady Morrigan, this is my Mamae, Lady Rose Hawke."

"The Champion of Kirkwall." She took Rose's extended hand, her shake firm and warm even in the cold air. "My son, Kieran." Her smile was fond when she looked at the boy and stayed that way when she turned back to Rose. "Your daughter is very interested in the Witches of the Wilds."

A cough of laughter escaped her. "That would be Varric's doing. He met the Beast of the Tellari swamps and after he told her the tale she's been fascinated ever since."

"You met Flemeth." Anora accused. 

She gave her a nod. "True. And she is why I survived the Blight." She met Morrigan's eyes again, trying to place the emotion in their depths. "Whatever the rest of the world's opinion may be, I grew up in the shadow of the Kocari Wilds and trading with the Chasind. For all I know, I've known a Witch of the Wilds my whole life. She's just another mage and nothing to be feared, unless you decide to be a fool."

Morrigan laughed. "There are plenty of those in the world."

"I always hoped one would turn me into a dragon." The children giggled. "Don't bother Lady Morrigan too much, girls, she is here for business." She tucked a wild strand of hair behind Anora's ear. 

"They are not a bother, Champion, for they are no fools."


	41. Wedding Planner

"The Arbor Wilds, I'm almost jealous." Rose was leaning over his shoulder. 

"Don't be, Nightingale's scouts say it's all jungle. I'm thrilled beyond measure." She laughed. "We leave at the middle of the month."

She nodded, chin grazing his shoulder. Anora cut off her next words, her voice sharp. "After the Summerday weddings?"

They stared at her and then at each other. Rose answered slowly. "Yes?"

Anora's nose wrinkled. "You have to get married first." Rose's mouth fell open and the girl rushed to continue. "I had a dream about it."

Her mouth snapped back shut before she wandered around the front of the desk. "Oh, well we hadn’t really been planning on it yet, Anora. It’s been very busy."

Anora grinned. "I already talked to Lady Montilyet and Sister Nightingale. Oh, and Sera! They said they would take care of everything and Marethari is talking to her mamae.” Rose sat down hard. Varric pushed her off some important papers, trying not to laugh. “I need to make sure they are doing it right." She flounced out the door before they could call her back. 

The soft sound that left Hawke had him around the desk before she started shaking. Her teeth were sunk into one finger, the light glinting off the simple gold band on that hand. She shook her head as her eyes watered. "Are you alright?" He rubbed her biceps. 

"We have been outmatched." A snort left him at her whispering. "Don't you start, if you start I'll start and she's probably outside the door waiting for me to lose my mind so she knows she's not in trouble. Much trouble." She fell forward against his shoulder, her whole body trembling.

"It's not a bad plan." He kissed her cheek. "Unless you've developed a sudden aversion to marrying me."

She sat back glaring at him. "I might now." She sighed. "I would worry less, as silly as that sounds. Or maybe I would worry more."

He stepped back and pulled her with him, spinning her in a circle before leading them in a dance. He pulled her in close, his eyes sparkling as he smiled. "I'd get to come back to my wife."

"Oh." She shivered with a smile of her own. "Well, that settles it."


	42. Family Found

Ruffles and Nightingale had decked out the Skyhold garden for the event. Rose had been willing to let the two of them, three when the Seeker wanted involved, to do as they pleased most of the time. She had put her foot down when they suggested a dawn wedding and he imagined there were several other arguments he hadn't heard about. Everyone was here; Aveline and Donnic, Broody, Gabby, the Cadash Clan, several of his old friends, even Bianca was lurking in back by Alanna. Everyone was here except Rose. He tugged at his sleeve. 

There was a commotion followed by muffled shouting. Anora and Marethari appeared faces shining with wide smiles. Ruffles slid into the garden behind them looking a little irritated but a soft word from Nightingale seemed to cheer her up. 

Rose was a bundle of nerves, bouncing on her feet. "You'll do fine, songbird. You've seen him a thousand times."

"Bela." She whined. "This is different." The pirate laughed and she shook her head as she got a face full of feathers. "At least I'm not in that dress."

"I thought it was a lovely dress." Daisy sighed dreamily. "Not that this one isn't."

"The other one is more suited for you." Rose took a deep breath, shaking out her skirt. The girls weren't halfway yet. "Thank you for this. You two, Broody, and Aveline are my family. It wouldn't have been the same without you all here."

They both kissed her on the cheek and Isabela wiped a tear from the corner of Rose’s eye. "We wouldn't have missed this for all the gold in the world, Hawke. Let's go make your storyteller swoon."

They stepped into the garden as the sunset. Daisy looked like a Dalish princess in her white dress and Rivaini looked every inch an admiral as they flanked Hawke down the aisle, their arms intertwined. She wore the same gown she wore at the Winter Palace, the thousand crystals shining in the night. Embrium was weaved into her hair, a few curls left dangling to frame her face. 

The air got warmer when she smiled and his chest tighter. It didn't ease when Rivaini passed her off with a joke he didn't hear and she had his fingers in a white knuckled grip. He barely caught her whisper. "Why did we agree to this?"

"Your daughter."

She laughed, a twinkle of starlight amid the candles being lit and the tension vanished. "Oh, so she's mine when she's in trouble now."

A young Mother stepped forward and spoke quietly. "Mages can't marry under Chantry law, you know." She wrung her hands. "I don't know what to do. Mother Giselle is down in the valley doing other marriages."

Varric stared at her. "Marry us?"

"I can't." She squeaked. 

Rose sighed. "I'm really a rogue." The woman fidgeted. Rose called back over her shoulder. "Hey Val, think we can get something for that statue of Andraste?"

The tattooed dwarven woman laughed, twisting a ring on the end of her warhammer. "I hear Starkhaven still needs a new one." The Free Marshers present chuckled.

Bela lightly pushed the woman aside. "Allow me, we can't have tradition anyway." She grinned, tilting her hat a bit more. "May the four winds always blow you home; Because home is not a place, it's each other. Be each other's strength in the storm, never let the tides of life pull you asunder. You both navigate your life together, in joy and in sorrow. You are not each other's possession; you are the other's soul." She motioned to Anora who handed her the rings and she passed the simple bands to them. She wrapped an arm around the girl with a smile. "With these rings you give each other your hearts forever, you promise to walk together, to be home and shelter. Sometimes the best families are found." They slipped the rings on to each other's fingers. "As Captain of the Siren's Call and the Lady's Desire, I name you Husband and Wife." She winked. "I expect a good kiss."

Rose stared at him for a heartbeat before he reached up to run his thumb along her cheek, a soft smile on his lips. "Wife." She grinned and flushed. He dipped her over his arm and kissed her until the stars sang in his head and she was clinging to him like he was the last breath on earth. 

 

She yawned leaning against his shoulder in the deep twilight. Tables had appeared in the gardens with wine and cakes the moment they had come up for air along with blankets for those who wanted to sit on the grass. And as much as their guests had tried, they hadn't been able to pry apart the newlyweds, their fingers locked together when they weren't leaning against each other dreaming of the end of the festivities. She yawned again and he jostled her. "Who knew weddings were so exhausting? Even our little planner is asleep." Anora was snoring softly with her head in Rose's lap.

"You kept dragging me back out to dance when we could have sat like normal people."

She laughed. "When have we ever been that?"

Alanna wandered over with Thom, a sleepy Marethari beside them. She grinned down at the family. "Congratulations."

Rose smiled back. "Ma serannas, Alanna." She yawned again. "Reminded me to send you some of this wine when you can't sleep."

"Some wedding night you'll have then." Rose snorted. "It's different when you're married, you'll see." Thom picked up a grumbling Anora. "We won't let her barge in too early."

 

Val Cadash was demonstrating on a melon just how she exploded nugs, her long red hair swinging with her warhammer. "I think Tiny is in love."

Rose chuckled. "And he will love her more if he can talk her into bed. They would suit each other."

Varric kissed her temple with a grin. "Are you sure you like men?"

"I've been with plenty of men." A flower fell from her hair and she lightly bopped his nose with it, a soft smile lighting her face. "You are the only one worth mentioning." Her smile turned wicked. "And the women tend to stick around afterwards. You should be grateful I never slept with Bee." She half fell into his lap she was laughing so hard at the look on his face. 

"Don't threaten me, menace."

Sometime later, as things began to die down, Val Cadash wandered towards them. Rose had her head in Varric’s lap, embruim barely twined in her hair. "The lovely bride slumbers, eh? Parties must be wild in Kirkwall." Val leaned on her warhammer to stare down at them. 

"I'm not sleeping. I am plotting our escape." Rose's eyes popped open as she smirked. "A wild party involves a lot less clothes, Val, you know that."

"Well, if you are offering, Rosie." Rose giggled as Val roared with laughter at Varric's scowl. She leaned up and kissed it away tenderly. "Don't worry, I'm not here to steal the bride. Just to make claim of an ancient dwarven tradition." Rose arched a brow as Varric groaned. Val laughed again. "Come on, Tethras, don't you want a lucky marriage?"

Rose's eyes kept darting between them. "This I have to know."

"The bride gathers kisses for a happy marriage, generally it's so you know where you stand with your in laws." He gave a bemused glare to the red head as Rose nodded studying them. "We aren't traditional." She snorted. 

Val grinned in return. "Which is why I'm giving it." She yanked Rose up and planted a loud kiss on Rose's laughing lips before spinning her out into the crowd. "Catch the bride!" Merrill grabbed her hands and started a circle dance with several others. The dwarven woman chuckled shaking her red hair behind her. "Ah, Tethras, you're a lucky bastard."

"And you are a wife stealing thug." 

"Eh, but I'm her thug. And as the official representative of House Cadash, I'm also your thug as your new sister in law." He stared at her, lost for words. "Oh, Rosie made quite the impression on Nana all those years ago. She's officially a Cadash now." She straightened with a soft smile as she pulled the documents from a pocket and tossed it to him. "We take care of our own, Varric, and sometimes family has to become official." Her smile turned sly as she started to walk away. "Besides having the Champion of Kirkwall and the Inquisition in the family is good for business." 

Rose appeared again later, cheeks flushed and her dress hiked up around her knees. She pulled him to his feet. "Dance with me."

He chuckled. "Whatever the Lady Hawke would like." She smiled as he spun her gently. "Lady Tethras now."

"Tethras-Hawke." She kissed him gently. "Anora decided that when we adopted her. It has a nice ring to it." She smiled evilly. "And it will remind people just what they are dealing with."

"You don't have to add Cadash to it?"

She shook her head. "No, but Nana did send a seal to use for letters. I have four now and it's getting ridiculous." She leaned in close as he laughed. "This party is ridiculous. Let's go."

He spun them in place. "If we make for the main door, Ruffles will see us."

"Rogues, husband." With a sparkle of laughter, she pulled him up a couple steps and crouched down behind the shrubs. "Besides a distraction should be occurring right about now."

A shattering of glass was followed by the Chargers yelling. She gave him a grin and took off into the shadows. 


	43. The First Morning

Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders in the morning light. "Did you sleep?"

"Yes." He brushed his lips distractedly against her knuckles before rereading the contents of the letter again. 

She snorted and pulled away. "Newlywed and already avoiding me." He yanked her back into his arms as she laughed, settling comfortably on his lap as he kissed her. She tapped his nose. "Stop fussing over House Cadash adopting me."

"But why now? You've been involved with them for years." 

"Mm, I know that face, storyteller." He rolled his eyes. "Love, Nana has been trying for years, Val is her only heir. You should have seen my letter, it's not so much a welcome to the family as here are your orders." She chewed her lip a moment. "Apparently one of the men protested and Nana gutted him like a fish before continuing with her announcements."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm still trying to figure out how you call the biggest crime boss in the Free Marshes Nana."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before getting up. "Because Lady Cadash once made a young assassin in her employ cookies and then forced her to drink milk with them. Nana."

"You've actually seen her?" Her laughter flowed from the bathroom until the water covered it. He shook his head, muttering. "You don't just see Lady Cadash." He got up and joined her in the bathroom. "It's still weird."

An indistinguishable noise came from the shower. "Ow, you made me get soap up my nose." She stepped under the water, washing away the sting. "As the only heir, Val has all the work. The thaig, the lyrium mine, the Carta business, all of it. As her second, I am now the diplomat for the family, freeing her up for what she needs to do. Which you know all of this, you loon." She smiled as his hands slid across her skin. "We live in Kirkwall, the biggest port in the Free Marshes and I have contacts in almost every country and two ships I can call in with Bela. Once the new Divine is instated, and we know the fate of the mages, the lyrium market is going to explode. Nana is setting up for that." She brushed her wet hair back from her face. "I also kept her and Val alive, a debt I never intended to call but she's going to settle anyway."

"You have more pull in the Carta then I do now." She shook her head with a soft smile. "I'm going to retire. You can have them and the Merchants’ Guild."

She chuckled as his lips traveled down her neck. "And just what will you do in your retirement?"

"Make love to my wife."

She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him. "Storyteller." The word whispered across his skin as he pinned her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his hips. She arched against him as he sucked a bruise on her breast. "Husband."


	44. A Honeymoon to Remember

"We would get sent to Redcliffe for a honeymoon." Rose whined as she tossed her unopened pack into the room's trunk. "To meet the king of Ferelden while he's visiting family."

Varric chuckled. "Alistair isn't that bad."

"He's fine. The venatori are even fine." She flopped on to the bed and began kicking off her boots. "It's the Ferelden part. I can almost forget we are in Ferelden when we are in Skyhold. It's no Kirkwall but it's not three hundred sheep per person."

He leaned over her. "I thought you liked the rustic countryside."

"I like nature." She stared past him at the ceiling. "I like to visit it and go home to civilization."

"City girl." His lips hovered above hers. 

A soft chuckle brushed against his skin. "I am a lady, thank you." Her giggle interrupted their kiss. "What in the void would you steal in the woods? Acorns from crazed beggars?"

 

"Varric Tethras and Rose Hawke from the Inquisition, my lord." Alistair waved them into his office and the servant shut the door as Rose continued to scowl at him over his ladies should wear respectable clothing and not armor comment. 

He motioned to the guards. "You can leave us. Varric is an old friend." They stared a moment and then quietly slipped out of the room. He stood and shook Varric's hand. "It's good to see you again. How is our friend the pirate?"

"Rivaini is terrorizing the Waking Sea." 

The king chuckled. "And you, my lady, your name was familiar."

Rose was staring past him at the far wall but an easy smile lit her face. "Champion of Kirkwall, last scion of the house of Amell. We met briefly in Kirkwall. Lots of people know my name, but you would know me because my father and I performed here when I was child. He was the bard Malcolm Hawke."

"My aunt loved your voice. I was fonder of you fleecing the nobles." She laughed and edged around him. Alistair gave Varric a questioning look as she eased around the perimeter of the room. "How much did Leliana tell you?"

Varric watched Rose hunt. "Nightingale told us everything you told her along with what her people knew. So enough but not much." She pulled a razor thin blade from her boot and crouched low. 

Alistair nodded. "Anora routed them out of the palace." 

A scream echoed into the room as Rose withdrew the bloody blade from hole in the wall. Alistair reached behind a cabinet touching a panel, opening a corridor, and drew his sword. Rose stalked into the tunnel tossing a ball of mage light above them and crouched above the figure clutching his bleeding face. "One of yours, Your Highness?"

He sighed. "No."

She grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the floor as Varric readied Bianca over her shoulder. "Who are you?"

"I serve the Elder One." 

She sighed with a dark chuckle. "Wrong answer. You can tell us the right ones, or I can rip apart your mind."

The man laughed. "I am protected, girl."

She looked up at Varric. "What is it with Vints? Either they are amazing or totally insane."

"I've got your back, menace."

"You better. This is the worst honeymoon ever." She drew on the blood still seeping from his ruined face and dove into the connection it gave her to his mind. It was dark, a violent sea of reds and grays, but she soared above it and cast her net for the information they needed.

Silence had engulfed the tunnel and the mage light stuttered out. Alistair lit a torch. "What's she doing?"

"My wife has an interesting way of getting information out of people if she feels the normal way will take too long." Varric settled against the wall, his eyes never leaving her bowed head except to flicker to her hands that had distorted into talons. "It's not something she enjoys."

"How long have you been wed?" He asked softly.

"A week." 

He nodded. "How long will this take?"

Varric shifted. "As long as she thinks is necessary."

The torch was burning low when a shudder moved through Rose's body, a vicious snarl rumbled deep in her throat before her hands darted forward and jerked the man's neck abruptly to the side with a crack. Her voice slipped along the tunnel and up their spines. "He was a slaver. He's been selling elven children while he's been here, sending them up the river on one of their boats." Her breath caught her in throat as her stomach rolled. "You don't want to know what happened to ones he couldn't sell." Varric offered her a hand and she pulled herself to her feet. She met Alistair's eyes, a cold fury burning within them. "I know the names and faces of the ones you seek. But we must get word up the river and take that ship to save those children."

"Consider it done, my lady."

 

Rose's head lolled on the side of the wash tub. "Every bone and muscle I have is sore."

Varric chuckled. "You should have learned years ago you aren't a human battering ram." She flipped him a rude gesture with a grin as she heated the water a second time trying to soothe her aching body. "Maybe later."

She snorted. "Not even you are that cute today." She let her eyes drop closed. "At least we got everything done. The venatori are dead. The children are safe and being returned to their families, if a little worse for wear.  I want to hug Anora after seeing all of that and then set her in a high tower protected by every spell I can think of and several rounds of nasty traps."

"She'd escape." He didn't look up from writing the report to send with Nightingale's raven. 

"I know." She yawned. "You can't keep people in towers. That's what started this shit." She stuck a foot out of the water, eyes following the water down the arch of her foot. "Why doesn't Alistair have a mabari? That would have solved the problem of the asshole in the tunnels."

He set the pen down to stare at her. She was still staring down her toes like they held the answers to the world. "I don't know."

"Well, as Champion of the Inquisition and Lady Tethras-Hawke of Kirkwall, I am going to recommend he get a mabari to protect him. They have good noses. Someone needs to look after the poor child." Varric coughed. "What? He looked like a kicked puppy when I told him I don't sing anymore. And then I felt bad so I agreed to sing tomorrow night with the other bard. I have to practice tomorrow." She pouted. He left the report, pulled a stool up behind the tub, and began massaging her head. She melted into the water, her foot disappearing with a splash. "That's not fair."

His laugh was deep in his chest, warming parts of her the water couldn't touch and chasing away the shadows of the day. "You enjoy singing." She hummed. "So why are you pouting?"

"Don't want to sing about mabari." Her eyelids were so heavy. 

"You sing about mabari with Anora."

"That is different." Her voice came out harsher then she intended. She swallowed as his fingers worked down her neck. "We sing about Hero; those songs are meant for her."

"And us." He whispered gently as he kissed the top of her head. 

She nodded. "For celebration and mourning, not entertainment." She sighed as his hands dipped beneath the water to glide across her shoulders. "There's always She Moved Through the Fair."

"Would you actually sing it in common?"

He could hear her smile. "But it sounds so lovely in Orlesian."

 

The servants had found a dress they deemed suitable and stuffed the Lady's protesting form into it while gleefully reminding her it was a thank you for rescuing their children or their friend's children. She then sullenly accepted the leaf green dress that fit tightly to her elbows and flared across her hips, complete with a high neckline. During dinner, she leaned against Varric's shoulder and hissed. "My collarbone itches in this void blasted thing."

He almost regretted his comment about her going naked as she stood with the other bard, her smile alarmingly wicked as her blue eyes flashed and danced. They started with a slow Chantry song dedicated to Andraste, Rose weaving her voice through the bard's with ease. As the final note passed their lips they looked at each other with matching grins and belted out several bawdy songs about the Hero of Ferelden and her Crow lover before lilting into a few of Maryden's songs. 

The first few notes of She Moved Through the Fair floated through the hall and everyone fell silent. The bard played them again while Rose took a drink. Everyone from noble to lowest servant had spent the day wondering if she would sing her father's song. Her voice rang out in common, strong and clear until even the bard accompanying her ceased to play. As she entered the last verse, he caught the glint of tears on her face. “Last night she came to me, my true love came in. So softly she entered, that her feet made no din. And she came close beside me and this she did say, it will not be long love till our wedding day.” Without pause she sang it again in Orlesian, moving the rest of the hall to tears including the Arlessa. At the end, Rose gave a bow and walked off the dais and into his waiting arms. 


	45. Messenger Bees

Rose paced the battlements. They had word from the Arbor Wilds and none of it made a damn bit of sense. Eluvians? Wells? Sera perched on a barrel. "Bees. Just toss a jar on the bridge when they get here."

Rose stared at her. "I might."

"Yeah?" She grinned. "I bet we can get tiddles to cook us up something nice too. Be back." She hopped over the short wall and down the stairs. 

Rose leaned against the stone and sighed. "Maker. Blessed Fucking Maker’s Balls. What is going on?"

 

She recognized the hand on her shoulder before he shook her and had her arms around him before she was fully awake. "Varric."

He pulled her tight against him. "My wife." She giggled as she titled her face up for a kiss. "Let me get rid of my gear and I'll join you." When he crawled in beside her, she wrapped her whole body around his, adjusting for grunts of pain and flinches. "Dragonling?"

"With Marethari." She kissed his shoulder and winced when he hissed. "What part of you isn't bruised and beaten?"

"Everything is." He sighed heavily. "I don't even know where to start."

"Alanna has healers." He didn't need to open his eyes to know the look he was getting. 

"They needed to tend those worse off than me." He said softly. He felt her magic start to wash over him, a steady warmth. She had gotten better over the years with healing spells, out of necessity rather than choice. Her voice picked up in a quiet song, an Orlesian love song if he knew her at all. It made his heavy lids fall against his cheeks and relaxed the tension from his body that even magic couldn't touch. 

When his quiet snores filled their room, she let it trail off into silence and let the magic fall from her. She snuggled closer and smiled when he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm glad you are home, love." She brushed a kiss against his cheek and settled into sleep herself.


	46. We Are A Team

When they were assembling at the gates of Skyhold to make the mad dash back to the remains of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the Champion of Kirkwall rode up to join them. The heraldry was blazed in brilliant crimson across her black armor once again, the twin obsidian daggers glowed seductively in the afternoon light, and Hawke's Key was strapped proudly across her back between them. When Nightmare was even with his own horse, Varric reached over and gave her braid a tug. "No more hero's business, mamae."

"I don't listen anyway, she so rightly pointed out." She gave him a grin. "Besides, I think I owe that bastard a least one good backstab." He chuckled as she leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "For luck. And our dragonling reminded me we are a team."

"There's worse ways to face the end of the world."

She clicked to Nightmare and started off out the gate before calling over her shoulder, smile blazing in the sunlight. "Always writing the tragedies! Write me a romance this time!"


	47. Storm Child

Rose eyed the storm battering Kirkwall from Daisy's office in the elven heritage museum and university. Aval'var Dirthara lay in the middle of Hightown, a worthy third life for the rambling Amell Estate. And when anyone complained about the knife ears dirtying a place meant for nobles they were not so kindly reminded that the Champion of Kirkwall kept them under her protection. Rumor had it she once went so far as to drop a bronto head in a lady's bed. The whole family moved back to Orlais before the season changed and their former home was now being renovated to expand the city's orphanage into proper living conditions with easier access to the school. 

Daisy came in to the room shivering and wet, clutching a bundle to her chest. Rose's brows furrowed. "Merrill, what on earth did you go out there for?" She sat her down in the chair and the bundle began to cry. She pulled the wet blanket aside, dark hair framed a thin delicate face, eyes scrunched shut in wailing protest as the long, pointed ears twitched. "Oh, da'len."

"Take him, Rose. He's soaked. There's some extra blankets in the trunk by the fireplace, some you left." She nodded, taking the flailing bundle. "I have extra clothes for me in there and I think we have some that will fit him in the donation room." She smiled watching her oldest friend handle the baby with care, her sea eyes warm and welcoming. She quietly left the room to get the baby some clothes. 

When gentle words didn't calm the angry child, Rose began to sing. Lullabies from Ferelden and others Orlais, there was even a few Free Marsher ones she knew. Nothing worked and she wracked her brain before settling for a Dalish one, the only one she knew. 

"Elgara vallas, da'len

Melava somniar

Mala taren aravas

Ara ma'desen melar

Iras ma ghilas, da'len

Ara ma'nedan ashir

Dirthara lothlenan'as

Bal emma mala dir

Tel'enfenim, da'len

Irassal ma ghilas

Ma garas mir renan

Ara ma'athlan vhenas

Ara ma'athlan vhenas"

He relaxed, his little body releasing its tension as he considered her with his big brown eyes that caught fires light and burned brightly up at her. His tiny fingers escaped the blanket, caught the end of her braid and gave it a sturdy yank making her smile. "You look in love, lethallan."

Rose looked up at Daisy a sheepish smile on her face. "I." She shrugged lamely. "Babies." She chuckled.

She sat beside them. "A young man brought him to me. His mother died outside the city, their union wasn't approved by the Hahren so they decided to find a new life. She sickened with childbirth and he could not look at the child without seeing her." They both wiped tears from their eyes staring down at the boy. "I have no desire for children, Rose. I'm happy spoiling Anora and teaching the children here.  Ma Enasal."

Rose's soft smile was all the answer she needed. "I feel it in my heart as well." She leaned her head on Daisy's shoulder. "What is his name?"

She sighed. "Duncan." Rose stared at her, one eyebrow arched high. "They changed their names as well. New life, new names."

Rose shook her head before staring down at the boy. "Well, Duncan. As soon as this storm clears up, I will introduce you to your Papae and your sister, Anora. Oh, don't make that face. You will love your sister."

 

Rose and Duncan still ended up getting soaked going back to the Keep. "I'm back, love. I tried to wait out the storm and you will not believe what happened."

"They are calling a Divine." Varric's went from his wife's face to the protesting child in her arms. "Baby?"

"I am pretty sure that is against the Chantry's rules." She deadpanned. When he scowled at her she grinned and began unwinding the wet outer blanket. Inside it, he was still warm and dry. "Varric, meet Duncan. Duncan meet Papae."

Varric took the boy in his arms, lost for words until Duncan reached out with a flailing little fist and smacked him one. "Now look here, you, we have enough attitude in this house." He burbled up at him before giving Varric a toothless grin and melted his heart into putty. "Damn it, Hawke." He chuckled. 

She leaned over the baby and kissed his cheek. "Lady Tethras-Hawke to you, husband." She wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"You know most wives surprise their husbands with bills for shoes and dresses." He laid a gentle kiss against her hair. 

"I find the children of our hearts and order expensive books. You get the better deal."

He laughed. "Yes, I do." They quietly watched Duncan take in the room for a little while. "We need to introduce him to Anora."

"Mhm. What will the dragonling think, you wonder?"

 

Rose knocked softly on the door. "Anora? Are you awake?"

"Mamae!" She met her in the middle of the room all ridiculous ruffled blue nightgown drowning the child. It had been a gift from Josephine and Anora loved it, so Leliana sent another in purple. They expected several more from Madame de Fer and Cassandra just to complete the set at this rate. 

"There is someone Papae and I want you to meet." Varric stepped into the room with Duncan and Anora's eyes widened. "This is Duncan."

Varric sat on the floor beside them and Anora inspected the boy before Varric settled him in her arms. She cooed over his soft hair, tickled his long ears and told him they were lovely. She looked at both of them, eyes full of wonder. "Is he my brother?" They nodded, fingers entwined. Anora kissed his forehead. "I love you, potato."

Rose snorted. "You, you can't call him potato, Anora." Varric and Anora stared at her. "I called Carver that. You'll have to think of something else." She said tartly."

"Nug."

"No." She sighed. "No nicknames that are insults, dragonling." Anora grinned. 

"Duncan Carver Tethras-Hawke." Varric said. "I think it's a good name."

Rose's eyes filled with tears, her smile soft as she squeezed his hand. "I think so too."

"Duncan Carver, I'm Anora Leigh. You hear your middle name only when you're in big trouble." Both parents laughed until their sides hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aval'var Dirthara - roughly our journey to seek truth
> 
> Dalish Lullaby:  
> Sun sets, little one,  
> Time to dream  
> Your mind journeys,  
> But I will hold you here.  
> Where will you go, little one  
> Lost to me in sleep?  
> Seek truth in a forgotten land  
> Deep within your heart.  
> Never fear, little one,  
> Wherever you shall go.  
> Follow my voice--  
> I will call you home.  
> I will call you home.
> 
> Ma Enasal- you are his blessing after sadness


	48. Idiot

Rose stretched, Duncan hadn't slept well the night before and, with their preparations in full swing for the journey to the Divine Council, she had let Varric sleep. Staring into her third cup of coffee, she decided it tasted a bit like regret. "You should have woken me, love." He placed a gentle kiss against her temple. "And staring at that idiot's marriage proposal for Anora is not going to make you feel better."

She chuckled. "I'm hoping it will enrage me enough to get me going." She stabbed it with a finger. "Who proposes marriage to a ten-year-old? My ten-year-old at that?"

"Orlesians." He set his thumbs against the tightness in her shoulders. 

"That just makes my absolutely not even bigger. Mm, there." She melted into his hands. "But he wants an answer to that and his trade deal, access to the northern timber lines. Gold in exchange."

"Which we don't need."

"Especially at his gross price." 

"When is his day before the Council?" He leaned over her shoulder, leaving distracting kisses in his wake. 

"Today." She groaned. 

"I'll handle it. The Viscount will toss him out on his ass."

She shook her head and caught his lips a moment before leaning her forehead against his chin. "You finish what we need for the Divine Council. I can handle the idiot."

Orana appeared in the doorway with their son, wailing and flailing. "My lady," Rose drooped beside him. "Duncan, I can't calm him."

Varric took him, bouncing the boy who balled his tiny fists and continued to protest. Rose sighed. "Thank you, Orana, you tried, sweets."

"He just needs you, my lady." She smiled. "Anything else you need help with?" 

Rose waved her off. "Escape the madness while you can." Orana's bright laugh glittered off the walls as she disappeared down the hall. She had grown so much in the past few years, and she was a priceless assistant and aunt. Varric handed Duncan off to Rose, only slightly put off by his son's antics and refusal to be comforted by him. Rose rocked him. "Now if only Auntie Orana would stop calling me my lady." She tickled the boy's nose. "What are we going to do with you? Do you need to go to the Council with me?" He slowly calmed, settling with staring sullenly at the world around him. 

Varric shook his head. "Is it an act of war if he screams at the idiot?" Rose's guffaw of laughter set the tiny fists flailing again. 

 

Duncan was settled in a sling against her, content to sleep through the Council. She had to admit, it was a fine plan she wished she could join him on. She stifled another yawn as the idiot was admitted, name already obscured in her mind. Rose went to speak and he interrupted her, eliciting gasps from several of the Council members. "How dare you make me wait this long! And where is the Viscount? I demand to see him at once."

She took a deep breath, nostrils flaring. "The Viscount is busy with other duties, I am handling your case."

"And who are you?" He sneered. 

A single finger tap on the table was all she allowed herself. "Lady Rose Tethras-Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall."

"I am not impressed by the empty title of Champion. A ridiculous Free Marsher tradition, but at least you are a noblewoman, even if you play at being a chevalier." He peeled off his gloves and threw them on the table before her. "When will I be wed to the Lady Anora and when can I start harvesting timber?"

"Never." Sulfur filled the air. 

"Excuse me?" She repeated it in Orlesian and his eyes widened. "I was promised this."

"Whoever promised you this lied and you are a fool." She tossed the papers into her pile of finished business. "Now leave."

He pulled his sword leveling it at her. "You dare insult me?"

"If you don't drop that this instant, I will do more than insult you." He lashed out at her and Rose's arm deflected the blade. Her hiss of pain was overwhelmed by several shocked screams. Ice shot from her hand as she shielded Duncan with a ward. "How do you want to die?" She snarled.

"You can't kill me! You bitch, I'll tell the Empress and we will burn this city to the ground, as empty as your title." Blood began seeping from his pores, the slow drip turning into a stream before he exploded into a fine mist as the Council doors burst open admitting Aveline and several guards.

Rose was covered in blood but Duncan's ward had kept him pristine. Aveline placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can I keep a guardsman in the Council chamber now?"

Hysterical laughter bubbled out of her. "Guard Captain, I demand your presence at Council meetings from now on."

"It shall be done, Champion." She leaned down to peer into Rose’s face. “Are you alright?”

Rose shook her head before quietly speaking. “If I hadn’t thrown up my arm, he would have killed Duncan.” A tear rolled down her face. “I just started a war with Orlais and I don’t care, that bastard tried to hurt my boy.”

Aveline pulled her to her feet. “Come on, we are going to get you cleaned up and a strong drink.”

Varric roared into the Council room with Fenris, weapons drawn. “Rose!” He blinked twice before wrapping wife and child in his arms. “What the fuck is going on?”

Her voice shook but she gave him a smile. “I exploded the idiot?”

Fenris and Orana took Duncan and gathered Anora from her tutors, gathering the children into the family wing of the Keep under their watchful eyes. Rose stood in the shower until the pounding of the water drowned out the pounding in her skull while Varric and Bran frantically tried to figure out what they were going to do. The Orlesian had attacked Rose and Duncan, had been in the wrong. Rose was nobility in her own right, wife of the Viscount, and Champion of Kirkwall. It was attacking a fellow noble and that is where they worried the problem would lie. And Orlais was not known for being rational. A knock sounded on the office door and Varric stared at it, dread forming in his stomach. Bran answered it and spoke to the man before letting him in. He despised the masks Orlesians wore, there was no way to judge what they were thinking. “Viscount, we have something to discuss.”

Varric joined Rose in bed. He could smell a combination of herbs and was a little concerned that she had needed them to fall asleep. He dropped gentle kisses along her shoulder. “Rose?”

“Mmm?” She rolled over to face him, catching his lips in a soft kiss. Her brows furrowed as she cupped his cheek. “What happened, love?”

“The Orlesian ambassador was here.” He watched her swallow, fear lighting briefly in her blue eyes. “It’s alright. Apparently, the idiot had recently been disowned by his family and exiled. They had been searching for him.”

Her head fell against his chest. “Fuck.”

A huff of laughter left him. “Maybe in a bit.” A giggle escaped her as she snuggled closer. “I’m enacting a new policy, everyone who comes before the Council is getting run past their ambassador. Today could have been avoided if we had.”

She sighed and shook her head before meeting his eyes. “You know what your son did? Slept through the entire thing. Can’t sleep through a damn bird chirping but almost being murdered and screaming he can sleep through.”

“I think that makes him your son.” He kissed her forehead. “Lady I yell at birds for sounding too cheerful early in the morning.”

“And you married me.”

“I’d marry you again, grumpy mornings and all.” He let out the breath he had been holding since the servant had come flying into his official office that Rose had been attacked and tightened his arms around her. “Do me a favor?”

“Hmm?”

“No more hero business.”

Laughter bubbled from her until tears were streaking down her face and drenching his chest with undignified snorts. Between breathless gasps and peppered kisses along her jaw she admonished him. “I did! Make the world remember I retired.” A chuckle left her against as she pulled his lips to hers. “I want nothing more than to be your wife and their mother and to keep our city in one piece and thriving. Playing the hero is for someone younger and less content.”

His eyes warmed as his fingers trailed over her bare skin. “Are you just content, my lady wife?”

She smiled, nuzzling her face against his. “More than content; I am the happiest, luckiest woman in Thedas.”

He kissed her softly. “You only forgot one thing.” At the questioning quirk of her brow he continued, stroking his thumb along her jaw. “The most beautiful.”

“Storyteller.” Her fingers tangled in his hair as their lips and tongues teased with the barest grazes of teeth, a slow dance to flame their always burning desires. “And you are the most handsome dwarf, the most talented writer, and I would know so you can’t argue with the rare book dealer.” She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and rolled them over so she was straddling him, each word followed with a kiss that she trailed down his body. “The best father, the kindest and most patient husband, and the best ruler this city has ever seen.” She gave him a wicked grin, blue eyes blown dark with desire. “And a damn good fuck.”

He chuckled tangling his fingers in her curls. “We are a damn good fuck.” The rest of his words trailed off into an incoherent moan.


	49. Catching Up

"He offers me the job daily but only if he can keep the crown." Rose rolled her eyes as Alanna laughed.

Varric joined them, eyes warm as he rubbed Rose's back. She melted into his side with a soft smile. "She would make a good viscount. She's said so herself."

Rose shook her head as Bran nodded in agreement behind them. "I have enough on my hands with running the Keep, chasing your children, running half the business, running my shop, and managing the estate."

Alanna quirked an eyebrow. "That's not much for you."

Varric chuckled. "What she failed to mention is the estate is the elven university and heritage center that she helps Daisy with, she's one of the instructors at the reformed Gallows College, and she runs the Council of Lords like she is the viscount. And still manages to terrify the Coterie while singing to the baby."

Rose grinned as Duncan began whining in his sling. She whispered to him softly and laid a gentle finger on his nose and he calmed with a gurgle. Alanna stomped. "I give up. Hand him over." Laughing, Rose obliged. She gazed down into the deep brown eyes. "You will grow up to be a handsome one, won't you?" He reached up to grab a dangling braid and gave a mighty yank. She grinned. "You have enough hair I can give you your own braids to yank." She looked up at Rose. "What does Anora think of him?"

Anora materialized with a burst of fade beside them. "I still think he looks like a nug." Rose sighed as the girl grinned, her blonde hair escaping its ponytail to blow in the wind. "I like him. Mamae said we couldn't call him Nug for his nickname. Or Potato. Is Marethari with you? Commander Cullen has a mabari!"

The elven girl dropped from the balcony ledge on top of her and they fell into a giggling heap on the ground. "Just because you’re a mage doesn't mean you should stop paying attention."

"Just because you can sneak up on everything doesn't mean you should." The girls took off to investigate the mabari with matching grins.

Rose chuckled, watching the girls fondly. “It’s not all hard work. There are fun uses for the Viscount's seat."

Alanna chuckled. "The Lady Tethras-Hawke is still scandalizing servants then as an old married woman."

"The day we stop scandalizing servants is the day we've stopped liking each other. Or she's finally brought home more children then we can escape."

Rose rolled her eyes with a smile. "You said we might as well fill the Keep with people we like, you didn't specify age or height, storyteller." He yanked her braid with a pleased grin before claiming a kiss. She shook her head with a content smile. "But you two have business to discuss, so I will take the baby and leave you to terrorize Bran. I want to find Bull anyway." She shot a smile over her shoulder. "No running off without a proper drink, Alanna!"


	50. A Proper Drink

Rose steered Alanna to the corner table of the little bar the Inquisition had taken over for the Council. The stormy glare in her eyes combined with the haggard exhaustion of the Dalish woman beside her backed everyone away and the Chargers took care of the rest. Rose gently pushed her into a seat and shoved a whiskey into her shaking hands before thumping into a seat herself. Alanna stared at the amber liquid before looking up at her friend. "Do I want to know how the council is going?"

Rose sighed with a knowing smile. "Promise to rest after I tell you?" Alanna shrugged. "Worth a shot. You made the Nightingale Divine so it's going well. She smiles sweetly when people start yelling and everyone looks uncomfortable except for the Inquisition. Cassandra laughed once and that made a man run from the room." Alanna laughed and took a drink. Her hand pulsed clutching around the mug, the green traveling up her arm as she hissed and tears slid from her eyes. Rose reached out, faltering a moment at her pain, and then laid one hand against her good arm another across the top of the mug to steady her before sending magic through the touch. "Let me take some of it." Alanna shook her head. "Too bad." Rose ripped open the pathway and fell into the abyss.

Green and black spiraled into a whirlwind descent of knives and claws tearing her flesh while fire burned her away. She gasped and felt herself try to retch as her chest ripped itself apart. But her head, it was so full. So many screams, so many words biting and shrieking and pounding. She forced her eyes open and looked down. Blackness but not oblivion, Rose shuddered. This was Alanna's pain, Alanna's suffering, but Rose knew that black pit and had danced on its edge before. She nodded, ignoring the pain that was momentarily hers. Here in the Fade she could change things a little. Not enough to keep Alanna from suffering entirely, but enough to keep her from falling into that pit until she decided what to do with that arm. Rose worked quickly and grimly before pulling herself gently from her friend's mind.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was The Iron Bull's shadow standing over them. The second was Alanna's green eyes that were filled with relief turning into anger. She flinched, a little. "Everything okay, boss?"

"Yes, Bull. Thank you." He gave them one last look and walked away. Rose had a distinct impression his eye had swiveled to the back of his head to watch them. Alanna continued to glare until Rose sunk into her seat. "Give me one good reason, Shem, as to why I shouldn't let him toss you over the palace walls?"

She gave a defeated sigh. "I'm the Viscount of Kirkwall’s wife, you didn't invite me. Our daughters would be upset. Varric would get snarky with Bull for hurting me and I'd have to miss that." Alanna snorted and Rose raised her eyebrows. "I am sorry I invaded your mind."

Alanna waved her off. "It's not that. I don't know the words to explain how it feels and now you know." Rose nodded. Her voice began to shake. "It's when your barrier recedes and the pain comes back fully. Creators damn you, Rose. It's just a bandage." Tears began rolling down her cheeks, making spots of her vallaslin brighter.

Rose gently took her hands. "I will stay with you tonight and maintain it. Varric can handle the kids and we haven't had a girls night in forever." She gave her a warm smile. "And we will talk until we figure something out and you will get some rest."

Alanna gave a weak laugh. "Thom might disagree with that."

"Pfft." She rolled her eyes. "He shouldn't have stayed away from you the past couple of months. Tonight is for the ladies."

 

Rose staggered into their assigned quarters not long after dawn, her eyes deeply shadowed and her bones weary. She gazed at the bed with too many lumps before dragging herself into the bathroom. She turned the water on and stripped out of her sweat soaked clothing. The scalding water beat down against her aching muscles but didn't touch the cold lump in her stomach. The door clicked shut as she was reaching for the shampoo, some fancy Orlesian kind that smelled like flowers and was mortally offensive. Varric took it from her with a kiss on her shoulder. "How is she?"

She sighed as he started working the offending bubbles through her hair. "Rested for today and headed back into the eluvians. Grateful that Ruffles and the Divine can hold the council still for her to do this." She wrapped her arms around herself, her voice dropping. "She is in so much pain, Varric, she was crying in her sleep even with what I could do after I got her mind numbingly drunk and got Sparkler's and Madame de Fer's potion down her." She turned in his arms and nestled her head against his shoulder, covering them both sick sweet flowers as it rinsed from her hair. "But she won't let anyone take the arm until after the Council is done. She doesn't want to appear weak in front of them."

His hands worked in circles across her back. "That doesn't sound at all familiar."

"Hush you." She laughed softly. She caught her fingers along the stubble of his jawline as she kissed him. Their lips moved softly against each other and the cold deep within her began to thaw. She sighed against him. "Are you going with her today?" He nodded, busy concentrating kisses along her throat as his fingers slid against her skin seeking all the spots that made her squirm. Her breath hitched. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

He gave her a wicked grin. "I would rather have you then breakfast." He turned her around and nudged her feet apart as she braced her hands on the wall. He wrapped one hand around her hip while his fingers brushed against her clit, dragging a shuddering moan from her. He leaned forward to latch his teeth against her skin before kissing the mark before he withdrew his touch entirely from her. "Unless you can think of a better way to relax this morning?"

She let lose a torrent of lively curses and slid her hands down the tiles so her ass was arching back towards him. She pinned him with a look over her shoulder. "Someone was a pushover and has both the children in our bed. So help me, storyteller, you back out and leave me wanting now and I will pout all the way back to Kirkwall."

He chuckled and settled his hands on her hips. "That's a cruel threat, sweetheart." With one swift motion he was buried in her, a moan falling her lips that he hoped was drowned out by the water still beating down on them. She slid one hand down her body to frantically rub her clit, her body quickly beginning to shudder and shake. “Impatient?” He bit back a moan of his own when she tossed her wet hair over one shoulder to gaze back at him.

Her pupils were blown wide with desire, the dark midnight depths drowning him as her laugh coiled around his spine and tugged. “Don’t be such a good fuck.” A sharp gasp left her as she neared the height and her legs began to shake. Varric’s hands tightened on her hips, holding her steady as she convulsed and stuttered. She was twitching around him as he slid out and spun her around, holding her upright when her weak knees wouldn’t work. She gave him a lazy grin. “You killed me.”

He laughed against her skin before settling her back against the wall and wrapping her legs around his waist. “I’m not done yet, love.”


	51. A Love Story And a Dragon

Rose gave him a warm smile and a kiss over Duncan as everyone gathered in the courtyard. "Be safe today. I won't stand alone in the Chantry for this one's first Name Day since you're the one insisting on it, viscount."

 His eyes shifted past her. "I think you would do fine, menace."

 Hawke tugged the front of his armor. "You better come back in one piece or I will have Dorian reanimate you so I can kill you." She gave him a slight, perplexed shake and he shook his head, turning hers with a gentle finger under her chin. She sucked in a breath at seeing Alanna ragged already. "Oh, sweet maker."

 He nodded. "How much of my cipher do you remember?"

 She rolled her eyes and shifted Duncan on to her back in his carrier. "Are you just trying to irritate me now? We had a such good morning."

 He gave a low chuckle before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "We were and then duty called me away from my lovely wife's arms." Her eyes softened and she smiled. "If we aren't back by dark, gather the rest, the Chargers and come in after us. I'll drop signs."

 Her eyes flashed to Alanna who was leaned against Thom, exhaustion written in every limb. "I could just wait 15 minutes and follow." She sighed. "But yes, at dusk." She raised her other hand and trailed her fingers along his cheek. "I meant it, Varric, come back to me."

 He drew her in for one more kiss. "What kind of story would it be if I didn't?"

 She bumped her nose against his. "You write too many tragedies for me to trust that."

 "When we get home, I will write a romance serial just for you."

 She laughed quietly, her eyes sparkling. "Only if I get to turn into a dragon in it."

 His laugh mixed with hers as their lips met again and again in quiet promises until a tiny fist tangled itself in her hair and yanked. She sighed against his lips and smiled. "I love you, Rose."

 "I love you too, Varric." She blessed him with one more kiss.

 He rounded her and untangled her curls from the tiny fist. "You be a good boy for mamae today. Keep your sister out of trouble." Duncan burbled at him. "I know; your mother was like that too."

 

"Varric?" The children were sleeping between them. After Alanna had returned, beaten, bruised and missing her arm Anora had held her friend Marethari together. The poor girl was afraid her mother was dying. Rose was afraid she was losing her friend too but she kept it together for their girls. Marethari was curled up in her mother's bed now, Thom watching over them both and hopefully the man had enough sense to get some sleep himself. 

"Hmm?" He laced his fingers with hers above the kids' heads. 

"I refuse to leave Kirkwall ever again." He laughed so loud and hard both kids woke up. 

Anora shushed him. "Papae. We are sleeping." Duncan wrapped his tiny fists in his chest hair and yanked. 

Rose stifled her giggles and snuggled closer to her darlings. "Yes, Papae, don't wake the babies." 

He scowled at her over their heads before breaking into a grin. "I love you, sweetheart. I'm done saving the world."

"I love you too." She gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. "And I agree. Let's just stay in our Keep with our children and get some mabari."

"Sounds perfect."

"And a dragon."

"Now you're pushing it."


End file.
